I don't want to be
by 23bjl23
Summary: Seperatly Nathan and Haley had everything, flourishing careers, celebrity, and money. But what happens when fate has a different plan, and brings these two together. Can they make it together, or will they end up leading separate lives.AU Naley.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill or its characters they belong the Mark Schwahn and the CW. **

**Neither do I own the song used as the title of this story it belongs to Gavin De Graw. **

**Chapter One**

**Come Undone**

Twelve months ago Haley James was just like any other 19 year old, taking classes at UNC, hanging out with her friends and playing a few gigs at local bars. Now she was touring the country to sold out crowds, had a record that had reached the top ten on the Billboard charts. Her life now consisted of early morning radio and tv interviews, and a manager who insisted she attend as many a-list events as possible, and of course, then there was the constant attention of the paparazzi. Who suddenly found the life of Haley James fascinating.

Haley could not pin point the exact moment she lost control of her life, all she knew was that she had. For the last 9 months she had been touring non-stop, playing three or four nights a week, which when she did the math, is over 150 concerts.

Haley loved performing and playing for her fans, but her relentless schedule was beginning to take its toll both physically and emotionally.

Sitting in her dressing room looking in the mirror, she hardly recognised herself any more. She was pale with dark circles beneath her chocolate brown eyes, and she had lost weight. Weight she could not afford to loose in the first place, making her clothes now looked like they were hanging off her. She pushed her dark blond hair off her face, noticing her once lustrous long curly locks were now hanging limp. To put it bluntly she looked like shit.

"Well," she thought at least she looked like she felt. She was having trouble sleeping and as a result she was exhausted and she had completely lost her appetite, where she normally loved her food and lots of it. Haley leaned her head down in her hands willing the pain behind her eyes away, she wasn't sure how long she stayed that way, when she heard a tap at her dressing room door.

She turned and smiled wanly when she saw who was walking through the door, Brooke Davis, her best friend.

Brooke and Haley had met the day they started kindergarten, and they had been inseparable ever since. Brooke and Haley had seen each other through both good times and bad, the break-down of Brooke's parent's marriage, first love, and broken hearts. Haley had been the one to encourage Brooke to follow her dream of becoming a fashion designer, and had helped her set up a web site to sell her clothes. And it was Brooke who told Haley what a fantastic voice she had, and hassled her until she finally gave in and performed for the first time to an audience, and got Haley to where she was today.

Together the two girls were a sight, Haley with her long dark blond hair and brown eyes, stood at 5 foot 2 inches, with a normally curvy figure. While Brook was slightly taller at 5feet 5 inches, with shoulder length chestnut hair, green eyes, and a killer figure. They had fast become a favourite of the paparazzi's, Brooke the 'up and coming fashion designer' and Haley the 'rock star.'

"Hey Brookie, I wondered when you would get here," Haley said to her best friend as she entered the dressing room.

"Hey Rock star, how you doing today," asked Brooke Davis. Her green eyes narrowed in concern as she took in the sight of her best friend.

"Not too bad, just trying to relax before my sound check," replied Haley tiredly, but feeling a bit better just having her friend with her.

"Hate to say it Tutor girl, but you look like something the cat threw up," Brook told her.

"Brooke, I think you mean 'something the cat dragged in,' Haley retorted.

"Haley, don't go all tutor girl n me try and change the subject. What's going on, your as white as Peyton's chicken legs, your so skinny that if you turned sideways you'd disappear, again can we say Peyton, and I don't even want to get started on those hideous bags under your eyes," Brooke replied, and almost got a smile out of Haley when she mentioned Peyton, their other best friend's legs, but then ruined it when she screeched, "Oh my god, you're not pregnant are you, please tell me there's not a tutor baby on the way," she ranted while pacing the dressing room.

"Brooke, I'm not pregnant, that would require me to actually be having sex," Haley retorted back.

"Well thank the lord for that, coz I don't think I'm ready to be a God Mother quite yet and…," Brooke stopped by a glare form Haley, finally took a breath.

"Well if you're not pregnant then what the hell is going on," Brooke wanted to know.

"I'm just tired Tigger, but I only have another 6 weeks left of the tour , then I'm going to take a break for a while," Haley told her, not sure she could actually last another 6 weeks, but she had to because she refused to disappoint her fans, well, that and Victoria her manager would kill her. **(AN: Victoria is not Brooke's mother in this story, she is Haley's manager and yes she is still a bitch)**

The conversation between Haley and Brooke was cut short by another knock at the door.

"Haley everyone's ready for you for the sound check," Steve the stage manager said through the door.

"Thanks Steve, I'll be right there," Haley told him, pushing herself slowly out of her chair. But when she made it to her feet she had to grasp the dressing table until a wave of dizziness past. Brooke was immediately at her side when she noticed how unsteady on her feet Haley was.

"Hales are you sure you're up to this, I mean it's just a sound check and everyone already knows how great you sound."

"Is there a problem here,' asked a new voice from the now open doorway.

Both girls looked over and saw Haley's manager Victoria, or Bitchtoria as Brooke had dubbed her.

There were times when Haley questioned her decision to hire Victoria as her manager. She was good at her job and had done a lot for Haley's career so far, but she was relentless in making Haley do promotions, attend parties, movie premieres, and generally get as much exposure as possible. In fact Haley was sure Victoria had tipped off the paparazzi's to Haley's whereabouts on more than one occasion. And, Brooke has told her she would not be surprised if Victoria was behind a few stories the tabloids has run about Haley's supposed relationships with guys she had never even heard of, let alone met or dated.

"Yes Victoria there is," Brooke started only to be cut off.

"No, no problem," Haley told her, "I was just heading off to do the sound check," Haley told her making her way to the door.

"Good, just remember I need you looking fabulous tonight for Ice Vodka launch party tonight," Victoria told her, "Oh and I arranged a date for you with one of the hottest new names in the NBA, so make sure to play nice," she continued, "Oh, and by the way at least make it look like you are slightly interested in this one, we can do without the press thinking your into girls not guys," she finished with as she sashayed out the door.

Haley and Brooke just stood there for a moment with their mouths hanging open. Haley could not believe she had just said and done that, and clearly neither could Brooke. "That woman has to go Haley."

"Yeah I know, just another 6 weeks then she's gone," Haley agreed.

Haley made her way along the winding hallway that led to the stage, where her band was already testing out their various instruments. Steve the stage manager spotted Haley, and directed her to centre stage, so they could check the lighting. He handed her a microphone and she began the song that she would open the concert with that evening.

_This day probably tore me apart  
And I didnt even know it  
This day probably ate up my heart  
And I got nothing to show for it  
Why, why is it so, so, so easy to compromise _

Haley started to feel very warm under the intense spotlight as she sang the first verse, and lifted her hand to mop the perspiration the dotted her brow and continued _This fog is like strawberry pie  
But it keeps you keep on reaching  
Here I am just watching me die  
Just uh watching death that uh coming up  
Coming up creeping  
Why, why dont you start  
Calling me ungrateful  
Oh yeah  
_

By the end of second verse she started to feel slightly short of breath and the dizziness form earlier had decided to make reappearance. Again Haley put her hand to her head hoping to stop it from spinning. She took a deep breath ready to launch into the chorus._  
_

_Keep me away  
I've got no will to fight  
Keep me away  
I'm running to the light _

When her world when white, and then black as she collapsed to the stage.

OTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTH

**AN: This is my first fan fiction, so I hope it was ok and you enjoyed it. I would love to hear any constructive criticism, or anything else you would like to write. **

**So please R&R**

_**Songs used in this chapter are**_

_**Devils Archerist by the very talented Bethany Joy Galeotti**_

_**Come undone by Jackson Water**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill or its characters they belong the Mark Schwahn and the CW. **

**Neither do I own the song used for the title of this story it belongs to Gavin De Graw. **

**Chapter Two**

**What's My Name**

Nathan Scott loved his life. At 22 he was one of the hottest new stars of the NBA, and was nearing the end of his second season with the New York Knicks. His first season had been a dream start to what promised to be a stellar career. Nathan has been lucky enough to sign with one of the top agents in New York, and had scored numerous endorsement contracts for everything from basketball shoes, to sporting apparel, to men's cologne. Nathan's first season culminated in him being named Rookie of The Year. His performance on the court along with the products he endorsed made Nathan hot property. He was in constant demand, it seemed that everyone wanted a piece of Nathan Scott. He had fast become a favourite of the gossip magazines and tabloids, he had even been dubbed 'Hot Shot Scott,' both for his on court form and his good looks. They loved to report where he had been and who his latest conquest was, and Nathan had not disappointed them with his playboy ways. It was simple really, men wanted to be him and woman wanted to fuck him. It had always been that way, even back in High School, and it was something he had certainly taken advantage of over the years. Of course it helped that he was hot, at 6 foot 3inches he was someone who stood out in a crowd and not just because he was tall. He had dark cropped hair and gorgeous blue eyes and the body of a Greek God.

Yes Nathan Scott loved his life.

Nathan had arrived early at Madison Square Gardens, home of the New York Knicks, ahead of the game tonight against the LA Lakers. After going in the players private entrance, he dropped his bag in the locker room and made his was to centre court. It still amazed him even after nearly two full seasons in the NBA, the feeling he got when he walked onto the court. Nervous and excited all at once, but there was a calm that came over him and he knew this was where he was meant to be and what he was meant to do. He walked around taking it all in, it was peaceful at the moment but in a few hours time that would all change, the fans would arrive, both for and against the Knicks, the TV crews, the media and then game would start. Nathan headed towards the players lounge where he decided to chill out for a bit and catch up on the latest sports on ESPN. He was sitting there watching the TV when the door opened and a couple of his team mates walked in. Anton 'Skills' Taylor and Tim Smith walked over to where Nathan was.

"Hey, guys what's up, ready for tonight," Nathan asked the duo.

"Nate dawg, I don't know how you do it man, a different chick every night, how do you keep up," Tim asked referring to yet another article in this mornings paper about Nathan and a model (or rather the third different model that week).

"More to the point how does he keep it up," Skills added with a grin.

"Very funny guys, don't you know not to believe _everything_ you read," then thought about it and added, "Ok well maybe most of it, oh and trust me Skills that is not a problem," Nathan said with his trademark smirk.

"So man, really three models in a week, what are you like the new Hugh Heffner," Tim wanted to know.

"What can I say, they want to fuck me so I let 'em, no strings, I feel so cheap," Nathan told his two friends, going along with them. The conversation between the three cut off by Nathan's cell ringing. "Nathan Scott," he said to whoever was on the other end.

"Nathan, Ricky here I have an invitation to the launch of the new Ice Vodka for you," his manager Ricky Lewis told him and Nathan rolled his eyes, the guy was a pain in the ass, but he was good at his job.

"Ricky, not sure if you know, but I kinda have a big game on tonight, LA Lakers ring any bells," he said.

"Nate no worries the party doesn't start 'til eleven thirty," Ricky said then added, "Oh, and Nate no need to worry about a date I have one arranged for you, some hot singer," he finished. He then went on to tell Nathan he would send a car for him after the game.

As much as Nathan loved all the hot girls his manager was hooking him up with, he was beginning to get, well board. Yes the girls he dated were hot, and yes they were easy, but they were really only after what his name could do for them, which had been fine for a while but he was over it.

Then there were the phone calls from his mother asking when he was going to settle down with a 'nice' girl. That did not stop Karen Scott from mentioning it every time they spoke. Nathan really was not ready for that yet as he _was_ only 22, and he did have a reputation to up hold.

"So Nate another hot date tonight," asked Tim

"Yeah some singer who obviously needs to raise her profile, lets just hope it' s not Brittany Speers," Nathan told the two.

The rest of the afternoon past quickly and soon it was time for the pre-game warm ups. Nathan was felling pretty good, his form going into the game was great, in fact the whole team's form was pretty good they had won the last four games and were on track to make the play-offs. But they needed to get through tonight first.

He knew it would be tough and that he would probably be triple teamed all night, but that was fine by him because the only thing he loved more than winning was a challenge.

The Knicks were down 47-41 at half time and their coach was NOT happy, during the third quarter they did better and finished that term level with 65 each. The fourth quarter was neck and neck with the lead changing numerous times. With just seconds on the clock the score was 81 each when Skills passed the ball to Tim, who then bounced the ball up the court and passed the ball to Nathan who leapt up to slam-dunk the ball, and get the win. He hung on the hoop for a second before dropping back down to the court. He landed awkwardly though, and heard something pop in his knee, he dropped to the floor grasping his knee, bringing it toward his stomach the pain was intense. Nathan knew straight away he'd done something bad.

OTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTH

AN: Thanks to those who reviewed and read my story. I appreciate it, so here is my second chapter hope it was ok.

Please R& R this chapter and let me know what you think.

Next chapter we find what happened to both Nathan and Haley.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill or its characters they belong the Mark Schwahn and the CW. **

**Neither do I own the song used for the title of this story it belongs to Gavin De Graw. **

**CHAPTER THREE**

**Look After You**

Haley woke up with a start, looking around her nothing looked familiar, and then she wished she hadn't moved her head when pain shot through it. Her hand went to her head, and she noticed there was what appeared to be a drip in the back of her hand. Taking another look around the room, careful not to jolt her head she realised she must be in hospital. She wracked her memory for any clue to why she was her but came up with none. All she remembered was being on stage and after that nothing. Haley was brought out of her thoughts when the door to her room opened.

"Haley, thank God you finally woke up I was starting too really panic," Brooke exclaimed when she noticed her friend was finally awake. Running her bedside she took Haley's hand and held on tight.

"Hey Brookie, what happened," Haley asked still a bit confused.

"Well, you were doing the sound check when you took a dive, from what I could tell you hit pretty hard," Brooke told her, "When you didn't wake up they called an ambulance and took you to hospital. I was so scared I was going to loose you," Brooke continued with tears running down her face.

"Tigger, you can't get rid of me that easily," Haley said comforting her friend.

"Brooke you know what's funny, that fact that I'm in a hospital bed and you need comforting," an amused Haley said, and got a smile out of Brooke.

"So what did the Doctor say," Haley asked.

"Well for a start you're suffering form exhaustion, and dehydration, hence the drip. And the Doctor even mentioned something about you being malnourished. And I'm _Sooo_ mad at you right now Haley James, you should have told me you felt so bad, I mean I knew you looked like complete crap, but this is a whole other level," Brooke ranted, stopping when she saw Haley was in tears. "Oh God, I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you cry, I'm just worried about you."

"I know, I'm crying coz I know you're right." Haley told her.

They were interrupted by the Doctor coming into the room. "Well, Miss James, glad to see you decided to join us again, there have been a lot of people very worried about you. Now let me introduce myself I'm Dr Wilson, and have been looking after you since you arrived in our fine establishment a few hours ago," Dr Wilson told Haley.

"You are suffering from exhaustion and severe dehydration. And as if that is not enough you are bordering on being malnourished," the Doctor told her not looking at all happy, "And when you fainted you managed to hit your head hard enough to give yourself a concussion."

"Oh is that all," Haley said trying to make a joke, a joke clearly no one else got if the looks she got were any judge. "Ah that was a joke."

"Miss James this is a very serious matter, let this be a warning that you need to take things easy for a while," DR Wilson told her clearly unimpressed with her attempt at humour. Haley just nodded her head feeling like a naughty child.

It was Brooke who thought to ask the Doctor what this would mean for Haley's tour.

OTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTH

**Elsewhere in the same Hospital….**

Nathan was lying on his hospital bed with his arm flung over his eyes. In a matter of seconds his basketball career hung in the balance. As soon as he landed and heard his knee pop and felt it give way he knew he'd done something bad, then the pain had set in. The win had seemed pretty hollow after that. Nathan had then been taken in the rooms where the Team Doctor had inspected his injured knee. Then Nathan had heard the words he did not want to hear, "It looks like you may have some ACL (anterior cruciate ligament), damage but we really need to do some scans to know for certain," the Dr had told Nathan. He'd then been sent to hospital where could have an MRI of his knee done. So now he was just waiting, luckily they'd given him some pain relief and iced up his knee, which was now pretty numb. The door opened and Nathan looked over and saw it was the team Doctor (who had accompanied him to the hospital).

"Well Nathan, I have good news and I have bad news, which would you like first," Dr Walker asked.

"The bad I guess," Nathan said.

"The bad news is you have damaged your ACL, but the good news is, it's only a partial tear, so with some rest and rehab you should be back to normal," the Doctor told him then smiled, "Nathan this is good news it could have been much worse."

"How long will I be out," Nathan wanted to know.

"You'll be on crutches for about a month and will miss the rest of this season but should be ready to start for next season,"

Nathan knew he had been lucky but that didn't stop him from being pissed at missing the rest of the season and a chance at the play-offs.

"Now I understand that your apartment here in the City has a lot of stairs," Dr Walker said.

"Yeah it does, that should be fun with a fucked up knee," Nathan replied.

"I have just spoken with Coach D' Antoni and he informed me that you have a beach house in Tree Hill and that you will stay there for the duration of your recovery and that he does not want to see you for at least the next six weeks," the Doctor told him

"What, I can't do that what about the team," Nathan argued.

"Coach said this is non-negotiable and that your rehab will be done down there too. Nathan, he is serious I even have a ticket for a flight to Tree Hill North Carolina with your name on it, that leaves tomorrow night. Which will give the swelling in your knee enough time to go down, you will stay here tonight and someone is going heading to your house to collect some clothes and thing for you, so if you could write a list of what you want."

"Well I guess I don't have much of a choice then do I," Nathan said taking the paper the Doctor had given him and writing a list. The Doctor checked on his knee before heading out with Nathan's list.

Nathan leaned over and reached for the phone on the bedside table and dialled the familiar number.

"Hey Ma, just wanted to let you know I was ok," Nathan told his mother when he heard her answer the phone.

"Oh Nathan, thank God I was getting worried, are you sure your ok," Karen Scott asked the younger of her two sons.

"Yeah I'm at the Hospital at the moment, and should be out soon, but guess what I get to come home for a few weeks," Nathan told her deliberately playing down his injury as minor (which it really was according to Dr Walker) beacuse he didn't want his mother to worry.

Nathan spoke to his mother for another couple of minutes before hanging up.

"Well it looks like I'm going home to Tree Hill," Nathan said to the empty room.

OTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTH

**At the same time back in Haley's room….**

After the Doctor had told Haley that she was restricted to bed rest for a couple of days and that she would need to take it easy for some time he left.

"Brooke what am I going to do about the tour," Haley asked.

"You're going to postpone it for a couple of months that's what you're gonna do, people are cancelling tours all the time, I mean look at Amy Winehouse." Brook told her.

"Tigger are you comparing me to Amy Winehouse," Haley asked

"Well you are looking pretty skinny these days," Brooke retorted with a smirk only to be hit on the arm by Haley.

"Thanks Brooke, for everything and for being here."

"Where else would I be, well now I think about it I could be out with some very hot guy, making him buy me expensive cocktails." This made both girls laugh; as they knew there is nowhere else Brooke would rather be right now. Their laughter was cut off by the sound of raised voices outside Haley's door. One of the voices instantly recognisable.

"Well it sounds like Bitchtoria has finally decided to grace us with her presence. It only took her four hours. I wonder what lies she's been feeding the press now," said a clearly angry Brooke.

"She is not going to be happy about me having to cancel the tour," said Haley.

"I will handle her, don't worry," Brooke said heading for the door.

When she went into the hall she saw Victoria arguing with Haley's Doctor.

"Don't you know who I am? I want to see the Director of this Hospital, you are obviously incompetent," Victoria almost spat out, clearly not happy with someone not doing her bidding for once.

"Miss Woodward, was it? As far as I know you are not a family member of Miss James' therefore you have not right to even know what her condition," the Doctor told her. "Miss James is resting at the moment and is not allowed visitors."

At this Brooke went back into Haley's room, having not being spotted by the two arguing. An idea forming in her mind about how best make sure Haley got the rest she needed and away from Victoria.

"Tutor Girl I have the best idea," Brooke said bouncing excitedly back into the room clapping her hands.

Haley smiled as she is reminded of what she had nicknamed Brooke . She was so bouncy when she got excited just like Tigger from Winnie the Pooh.

"What's the idea," Haley asked her slightly worried she was going to suggest murdering Victoria or something equally as blood thirsty.

"You are going to Tree Hill North Carolina," Brooke told her clearly very pleased with her plan.

"Ah Brooke, why would I want to go there," asked a slightly confused Haley.

"Haley don't you remember my family has a beach house there, just think about how nice and relaxing it will be."

"Brooke I'm not sure, why can't I just go back to our apartment."

"Haley just think how nice the beach will be, you love the beach. And besides you can stay completly under the radar there. No paparazzi following you watching your every move. No one will ever find you there, especially not Bitchtoria."

"Ok then it looks like I'm going to Tree Hill," Haley said after thinking it over for a couple of minutes.

**AN: So here is Chapter Three hope it was ok. **

**This chapter is named after Look After You by The Fray**

**I am NOT a Doctor so apologise for any medical mistakes I made.**

**Next Chapter: Haley and Nathan finally meet. Will it be Love or Hate at first sight.**

**Please let me know what you think of the story so far.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill or its characters they belong the Mark Schwahn and the CW. **

**Neither do I own the song used for the title of this story it belongs to Gavin De Graw. **

AN: I hope that everyone reading my story is liking it so far.

Thanks to iluvnaley, ElizabethBella, Jess2303, Helen15, HJS-NS-23, and kipper503 for their reviews!!

Just a quick note so there is no confusion.

In this story Karen and Dan are married with two sons Lucas 24 and Nathan 22.

Deb and Keith are married with a little girl Maggie 4.

Haley, Brooke, Nathan and Lucas are all single (for the moment)

Not sure how much Peyton will appear in this story yet but am open to suggestions.

**CHAPTER FOUR**

**Way Back Home**

Haley was amazed at what Brooke had been able to arrange with just a few phone calls. After getting the Doctors consent Brooke had snuck Haley out of the

Hospital, avoidingboth the press and Victoria, and then to the airport where a jet was waiting. The two friends had said their goodbyes, Brooke leaving Haley with

strict instructions totake it easy and rest and that she would see her in two weeks at the beach house.

Brooke had arranged for a car to meet Haley at the airport to take her to the beach house. "Wow," Haley thought as she got her first view of the house. It was

amazing, a huge white double story, with a wrap around deck, she could already imagine herself sitting on the deck watching the water. If she thought the outside

of the house was impressive, the inside was even more so. Opening the front door Haley looked around at the place she would be calling home for the next month

or so.

**OTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTH**

Brooke had been true to her word, the beach house was a great place to relax and so far no one had taken any notice of her. Although the fact that it was the end

of October meant that Haley had encountered few people since her arrival two days ago. It was too cold to make use of the Pool or go for a swim at the

beach, Haley had gone for numerous walks along the beach. She was even sleeping better and had started finally to get her appetite back. A fact that was helped

byBrooke organising all Haley's meals to be delivered by a local café, Haley had met one of the owners Deb Scott on her first afternoon. A friendly blond, Deb had

explained she and her sister in-law Karen ran _Karen's Café_. She made Haley feel immediately welcome and had even offered to get her nephew to show Haley

around, an offer that Haley had politely declined, explaining she was just going to take it easy and relax.

It was mid afternoon and Haley had just gotten back from a walk along the beach when she heard some noise for the beach house next door. Going over to the

window Haley saw that there was now a Silver Land Rover parked in the driveway next door, she couldn't see any one around though. After getting herself an

afternoon snack, Haley made her way to the living room couch, where she had left her note pad and pen, deciding to get the words swirling around her head on

paper.

**OTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTH**

Nathan let out a sigh of relief as he finally manoeuvred his crutches through the front door of his beach house. His departure from New York had been delayed by 48

hours because the Doctor had been concerned that the swelling in his knee had not gone down enough for Nathan to fly. He had finally been able to quite literally hop on a flight this morning.

Thank God he had managed to talk his mother out of picking him up form the airport, his brother Lucas instead picking him up.

Lucas Scott was very different from his younger brother in some ways but very similar in others. While Nathan had dark hair Lucas was blond, Lucas had always

been studious and had been Valedictorian, while Nathan had always struggled in school. Both brothers attended Duke University; Nathan on a full athletic

scholarship for basketball and Lucas on an Academic scholarship. After college Nathan had been drafted to the New York Knicks and Lucas had returned to teach

English at Tree Hill High School, and was thecurrent Tree Hill Ravens basketball coach.

The Scott boys certainly had no trouble attracting the attention of the opposite sex, although Lucas did not seem to subscribe to the same revolving door policy as

Nathan, much to the relief of their mother Karen Scott. Apart from a love of basketball, the brothers shared samestriking blue eyes and trademark Scott smirk that

had gotten them out of, and into more trouble than either would ever admit to.

"Nate, you do know that Mom is going to be round here as soon as she and Dad get back to town" Lucas said, talking about the fact that their parents had to go to

Charlotte on business for a couple of days. Lucas shook his had slightly while looking at his younger brother struggling with his crutches. It amazed him that

someone with his reflexes and coordination could suck so much on crutches.

"Yeah I know, I had to do some quick talking to get her to stay in Charlotte, I think she was about to jump on a plane to New York." Nathan mused settling himself

on the couch with his leg propped up on the coffee table.

Both Nathan and Lucas loved their mother to death but knew she was a force to be reckoned with. Although none of the Scott men would ever admit it they were

slightly scared of and in awe of her, they were never able to deny the petite brunette anything.

"You sure you're alright little brother? Because I caught your game on TV and it looked like you messed up your knee pretty good," Lucas asked nodding towards his brother's knee.

"Well I won't play again this season, so what do you think," Nathan said. He'd been trying to stay positive but he was pissed about missing the end of the current

season and a chance at play-offs, and to be honest he'd never been a glass half full kind of guy.

"But the Doc said you'll be good for next season right," Lucas asked.

"Yeah but I'm just worried, what if my knee's never the same, even worse what if my game is never the same again," Nathan said, for the first time voicing his

biggest fear out loud. Thinking about the knee injury his father had when he was playing college ball, a knee injury that had ended his basketball career.

"Nate there's no reason for that to be the case, you aren't Dad. Your injury is totally different and rehabilitation has come a long way since then." Lucas reminded

him knowing exactly what he was talking about. "You want a beer, Aunt Deb came over this morning a fully stocked the fridge for you. Apparently she's been

delivering food to your neighbour too." He said headingfor the kitchen. He returned minutes later with two beers, tossed one to Nathan, then settled down and

started drinking his beer.

"So I've been reading some interesting things about your, um extracurricular activities, you've been a busy boy. How do you even have time to play basketball?"

"Ha ha very funny, you sound like Skills and Tim, and since when do you read the tabloids, you're such a girl Lucinda," Nathan retorted. "I can't believe I'm gonna say

this but sleeping round thing is kinda getting old," he said, causing Lucas to spew out the beer he was drinking.

Once he stopped coughing he turned to Nathan and gasped "Oh my God did Nathan Scott really just say that? Did you hit your head when you hurt your knee?"

Lucas asked incredulously, not really believing whathis brother was saying. Nathan had always been the king of one night stands, even in High School and College.

Girls were always throwing themselves at him andhe was happy to catch them at least for the night.

"You're a regular comedian tonight Pucas. No I'm serious. I think I'm ready to try this whole dating thing."

"Are you saying if some hot girl comes up to you and says 'how about it,' you're gonna turn her down?" asked Lucas.

"Ok maybe not quite ready for the whole dating thing as I thought." Nathan replied after thinking about it for a couple of minutes.

They spent the rest of the evening catching up on each other's lives while having a couple of beers and playing NBA Live, and Nathan was finally glad to be home again.

**OTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTH **

Haley woke up the next morning feeling refreshed, she had a good nights sleep and was looking forward to another relaxing day. Yesterday she had managed to

write part of a new song and hoped to finish the rest of lyrics today and then write the music. In her pyjamas which consisted of boy shorts and a tank top, Haley

stretched before getting out of bed and heading down stairs to the kitchen. There she moved to the fridge to get out the orange juice, after pouring herself a glass

she turned to look out the window (that faced the kitchen of the neighbouring house).

"_OH MY GOD_," Haley yelped spilling orange juice everywhere, as she stood there rooted to the spot, her mouth hanging open.

There in the window of the house next door stood what could quite honestly be described as male perfection. He stood by the fridge, either he was naked or he had

low slung pants on, drinking juice from the carton. Haley could feel her temperature rising and resisted the urge to fan herself. He was built like a Greek God, with

wide shoulders and bulging muscles, and saying he had a six pack was an understatement. From what she could see the boy definitely worked out. She

unconsciously moved closer to the window, trying to get a better look, she couldn't look away even if she tried to.

When, all of a sudden the object of her attention turned her way.

**OTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTH**

AN: So that was Chapter 4. Hope it was ok.

The song used as the title for this chapter is Way Back Home by The Wreckers.

Ok so they didn't actually meet but trust me that is not too far away.

Hope you enjoyed the chapter. I would appreciate any feed back.

So please review!!

Thanks LJB


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill or its characters they belong the Mark Schwahn and the CW.**

**Neither do I own the song used for the title of this story it belongs to Gavin De Graw. **

AN: Thanks to everyone who reviewed!!

I really appreciate it! Glad you are liking the story so far.

I know there has been no Naley so far but it's not too far way I promise!!

**CHAPTER 5**

**Busted**

**Where we left off…..**

_Haley unconsciously moved closer to the window, trying to get a better look, she couldn't look away even if she tried to. When, all of a sudden the object of her attention turned her way..._

It all happened in a split second, he suddenly turned her way.

Haley was unable to move, she was like deer caught in headlights. Noticing that she was staring at him, the Greek God smirked at her before once again taking a

drink of juice, only this time facing her as he did. When it finally registered in her lust hazed mind that she was still ogling him, _and _that he knew it, she did the only

mature thing she could think of. She dropped to the floor and hid, embarrassment heating her face at being caught staring.

**OTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTH**

_**Nathan's House minutes earlier**_

The pain in Nathan's knee woke him up a lot earlier than he intended to get up. He lay there for a few minutes more trying to ignore the nagging pain in his knee,

but finally had to concede that he needed the pain medication he left in the kitchen. Getting out of bed was a bit of a struggle, but he managed to get to his feet

after a couple of attempts. Once on his feet he looked at his crutches with distain, there was no way he was going to use them while in the house, the things were

bloody dangerous, he was convinced he would end up doing more damage while trying to use them.

Dressed in a pair of basketball shorts (his usual sleeping attire) he hobbled his way into the kitchen. Finding his medication on the table where he'd thrown it the night before, he shook out two pills and limped over to the fridge.

Finding a carton of orange juice, "thanks Aunt Deb," he muttered before popping the pills in his mouth and lifting the carton to his mouth and gulping it down.

After downing the pills, he turned to the window the carton in hand, when he noticed that there was a girl in the window next door checking him out. Without a

second thought he gave her the trademark Scott smirk, his eyes skimming over her, returning the favour and checking her out, slowly bringing the carton back to his

lips for another drink. From what he could tell the girl was hot, she wore a tiny white tank top that did little to hide her curves; blond hair was piled up on her head,

the sunlight making it look like she had a halo. He was just staring to enjoy the view when she suddenly disappeared.

"What the hell, where did she go," he said out loud.

"You talking to yourself again Nate? They say it's the first sigh of madness you know." Lucas asked walking into the kitchen. He had stayed the night as the beach

house after having has too many beers to safely drive home.

"Nah, there was this hot chick next door checking me out. One second, she was there, and she was gone the next," Nathan explained to his brother, to which Lucas

replied "Sure there was Nate." Then remembered the conversation he had with his Aunt Deb the day before.

"Oh yeah, the singer chick Aunt Deb is delivering food too, maybe we should go check she's ok," Lucas said.

"Singer chick? What's her name?" Nathan asked unable to hide his sudden interest in his neighbour.

"Haley James, I think. She's pretty popular, a rock star with a couple of Grammy's apparently she collapsed a few days ago right before a concert, and well, now I

guess she's here," when seeing the arched look his brother was giving him he felt compelled to add, "I um you know, hear these things at school."

"Yeah sure you do. Don't know why you don't just admit you love to read the gossip mags Lucinda." Nathan said,then added

"Maybe I should go and check her out, um I mean check on her, you know see if she's ok."

"Are you sure you should be going anywhere, you know with your knee and all," Lucas asked

"Oh no bro, I saw her first." Nathan said hobbling back into his room to throw on a shirt and grabbing the dreaded crutches, before heading for the front door, Lucas

trailing behind him.

**OTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTH**

Haley was mortified; she sat there on the kitchen floor, covered in orange juice, thinking how ridiculous she must have looked gawking at her hot neighbour.

She could not believe she had acted like that, she may not be very sexually experienced but she had seen lots of guys without their shirts on. It wasn't as if he was

the hottest guy she had ever seen, come on she had met countless rock stars, movie stars and models. But she had to admit from what she had seen there was

definitely something about him. The _great _thing was he now probably thought she was some psycho stalker, or worse some silly virginal school girl.

She just hoped she didn't run into him because that would be way beyond embarrassing. Dragging herself off the floor she inched her way away from the window

and was heading for the stairs when there was a knock at the front door. Looking down at the sate of her she groaned, she looked a mess, and had orange juice

everywhere. When the second knock sounded, she decided, that whoever it was, and it was probably Deb Scott with her daily delivery, was not going to wait. She

tidied her hair the best she could, and grabbed the white throw from the back of the couch, taking a calming breath she smiled and opened the door.

Slamming it shut immediately when she saw who was on the other side.

**OTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTH**

AN: Ok I know it was kinda short but the next chapter should be up tomorrow.

The song used for the title of this chapter is Busted By Matchbox 20

So who is on the other side of the door?? Is it Nathan or someone else?

Guess you'll just have to wait until tomorrow. But I promise there **will **be Naley in the next chapter.

Please review!! I would really appreciate any feed back!! Thanks LJB


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill or its characters they belong the Mark Schwahn and the CW. **

**Neither do I own the song used for the title of this story it belongs to Gavin De Graw. **

AN: A BIG THANKS to everyone who has reviewed the story so far!!

Hope you enjoy this chapter

**Chapter Six**

**Facing Up**

Haley could not believe her luck, or rather her bad luck. On the other side of the door was none other than her hot neighbour. The very same neighbour who had just caught her gawking at him red handed or rather red faced. All she knew was that she must have pissed someone off in another life.

Leaning against the front door, she turned and looked through the peep hole. "Yep it was still him," she thought to herself. Taking another deep breath she was about to open the door when the phone started ringing.

Nathan couldn't believe it she had slammed the door in his face; he wasn't sure what her problem was. He could honestly say that that had never happened to him before. Standing there on her door step with his mouth slightly hanging open he raised is fist to knock on the door again, when he thought, "Forget this, I don't need some uptight little diva, slamming doors in my face." Before turning away and heading back to his houseon his dreaded crutches, unfortunately Lucas who was standing by his car in Nathan's driveway had seen the whole thing and found it immensely funny.

"So I guess she wasn't checking you out after all or if she was it appears she didn't really enjoy the view," a very amused Lucas said.

"What a bitch, you see this is what you get for trying to be a nice guy," a clearly pissed Nathan replied.

"Well as much fun as it was to see you crash and burn, I have to get going, and if you see her again, maybe try NOT being an ass." Lucas said before getting in his car and driving off.

Nathan decided not to let his bitchy neighbour bother him, she wasn't that hot anyway he told himself and he was Nathan Scott he could get any girl he wanted. Making his way around the side of the house to the hot tub in the back, thinking a spa would make his knee feel better.

**OTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTH**

Haley cursed the ringing phone apparently she was doomed to suffer bad timing as well.

"Hello," she said answering the phone.

"Hey Tutor Girl, just wanted to check in and make sure everything was ok?" Brooke asked on the other end of the line.

"Hey Tigger, thank you sooo much for organising this for me, especially the food, which has been awesome by the way, Deb Scott is great." Haley told her friend. "And everything is ok if by ok you mean embarrassing myself in font of the hot neighbour, then yes everything is ok." She rambled.

"What? You met the hot neighbour?" Brooke wanted to know.

"Well no. Not met exactly. More like got caught ogling him while covered in OJ, then as if that wasn't bad enough I kinda slammed the front door in his face a few minutes a go when he knocked"

"Oh My God you didn't. Haley you are hopeless," then she squealed, "Oh My God. I just remembered who the next door neighbour is." Brooke told her.

"Oh no who is he?"

"Nathan Scott, he's some big basketball star. He plays for the New York Kicks or something."

"Uh Brooke I think you mean the Knicks."

"Whatever, he's like totally hot! He also has a rep of being a bit of a ladies man so watch out. Oh and did I mention he's Karen of Karen's Café's son."

"Brooke what the hell? You could have given me some warning. There is no way I can ignore him now."

"Sorry but how was I to know you would go all stalker-ish and get caught watching him. Not that I blame you. He_ is_ HOT."

"Well I'd better go try and convince him I'm not a crazy stalker." Haley sighed.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do." Brooke told her before hanging up.

"That doesn't leave much," Haley muttered before heading up stairs, deciding she'd better have a shower and get dressed before going over to see Nathan Scott.

**OTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTH**

Forty minutes later Haley was showered and dressed. She looked in the mirror and was pleased with what she saw, she looked healthier already, her face had lost that gaunt look and she no longer had bags under her eyes, she even looked like she'd put a couple of pounds back on, mainly thanks to the fantastic food from Karen's Café. She was dressed in pair of blue skinny jeans, a pale yellow cami, a white cardigan; she'd left her hair down in its natural waves with yellow flip flops finishing the outfit.

She had to admit she was nervous after making a complete idiot out of herself and then slamming the door in his face. As she made her way over to his house, she could only imagine what he thought about her. After knocking on his front door she waited, and she waited, she knocked again but there was still no answer.

She was just about to head back when she heard a crash followed by a string of curses. She made her way around the side of the hours to the back where the noise had come from. At the back of his house was a swimming pool and a hot hub, she couldn't see any sign him though. Then she heard the cursing again.

"Shit. Stupid bloody crutches, I knew this would frigging happen," she heard him mutter. Heading around the hot tub she saw him sprawled on the ground all wet, next to an up turned chair a pair of crutches on the ground next to him.

"Are you alright?" Haley asked running to his side.

"Does it look like I'm alright?" Nathan muttered before noticing it was_ her_.

"Have you broken anything? Where does it hurt?" Haley asked running a hand over his limbs to check for broken bones.

"Um what the hell are you doing?" Nathan asked her slightly confused and aroused.

"Sorry, I was just checking that you didn't break anything." She explained going bright red with embarrassment.

"I think I'm good, but feel free to check again," he told her with_ that_ smirk again.

"Um no. I don't think so." Haley told him. God he was gorgeous she thought. He had the most amazing blue eyes she'd ever seen, eyes you could drown in. She really needed to stop gawking at him.

He seemed to be ok apart form a few scrapes on his arm and he would probably end up with bruises.

"Ah do you think you could give me a hand getting up?" He asked her.

"Yeah sure," she answered leaning down to put an arm around him to help him up, and nearly gasped out loud when tingles shot up her arm.

Nathan took a deep breath and the smell of vanilla engulfed him, she smelt great. And he had to admit that he was wrong about her, she was totally gorgeous. She was also tiny and he wasn't sure she would be any help in getting him on his feet again.

"Ready," she asked.

After a couple of minutes and one near miss, they finally made it to their feet again, both breathing heavily. Once he was steady she bent down to retrieve his crutches and set them in front of him.

"Thanks. If you hadn't come over I'm not sure how long it would have taken me to get up." He said with a smile.

Oh wow, Haley thought she hadn't thought it possible but he looked even better when he smiled.

"So what's with the crutches?" Haley asked curious.

"I play basketball and hurt my knee the other day. Just haven't got used to them yet. They slipped on the wet tiles." He explained.

"So what brings you over? Here to slam another door in my face or did you just want to check me out again." He said with a smirk.

"Ok I deserved that. No I was actually coming over to apologise about the door." Haley said going crimson with embarrassment.

"But not about the checking me out part. That's ok girls check me out all the time."

"Gee I'm not surprised you hurt your knee. What with the added pressure of carrying around that _huge_ ego." She retorted with a fake smile.

"Sorry. Look would you like to come into the house for a drink?" He asked

"Um ok." She said as they both made their way slowly to his back door.

"So would you like some orange juice?" He asked innocently, "don't worry Haley I was checking you out too." He said with that smirk again.

A smirk she was beginning to think should be outlawed.

"So I guess you already know my name?" Haley asked

"Yeah, and I'm….."

"Yeah Iknow who you are."

Nathan let out a pained groan when went down the single step into the house.

"Ok let's get you settled on the couch." Haley said noticing how pale he'd become, beads of sweat appearing on his forehead, looking at his injured knee she notice how swollen it was. Once she got him settled on the couch he brought his leg up to rest on the coffee table in front of the couch and leaned back his head resting on the back of the couch, his eyes closed.

"Did you want me to get you anything or call a doctor or something?" Haley asked worriedly.

"I have some painkillers on the kitchen table if you wouldn't mind getting them for me."

"Sure. I'll be right back."

She found them on the kitchen bench, and went to the fridge where she found a bottle of water. Opening the freezer she found an icepack and grabbed that too, and true to her word she was straight back.

"Here you go," she said handing him the pills and the bottle of water, and draped the icepack over his knee.

"Thanks for that." He said with a slight smile.

"Did you want me to have a look at those scrapes on your arm? They really should be cleaned."

"Thanks. I think there is a first aid kit under the kitchen sink." Nathan told her.

She came back moment's later first aid kit in hand, and sat down next to him on the couch. She got out some peroxide and gauze and set them on the coffee table. After dousing the gauze with the peroxide, she took his injured arm in the other hand to hold it steady.

"This may sting a little," she said softly making the mistake of looking into those blue eyes, unable to look away from his intense gaze.

"Shit. That hurt." Nathan complained pouting slightly trying to jerk his arm out of her grasp.

"Don't be such a baby," she retorted blowing on the stinging wound, her eyes still never leaving his. Finally letting go of his arm once she was satisfied the scrape was clean.

"So I know we know each others names but we never officially introduce ourselves," he said holding out his hand, thinking it a good excuse to touch her again, "Hi I'm Nathan Scott."

"Haley James. Pleased to meet you Nathan." She replied shaking his hand tingles shooting up her arm again.

"Oh trust me the pleasure is _all_ mine." He replied with _that _smirk again. He couldn't take his eyes off hers either, they looked like melted dark chocolate. He suddnenly wondered if she tasted as sweet as chocolate.

On impulse Nathan lowered his head and kissed her.

"Nathan, you shouldn't have done that." She told him.

"I wanted to."

"Yeah." She said before leaning in and kissing him back. Then her arm wrapped around his neck pulling him closer. Nathan deepened the kiss, his mouth slanting over hers, his tongue stroked her full bottom lip begging for entry, when she parted her lips his tongue delved inside her mouth stroking against hers. He moved his hand to the nape of her neck moving her closer, so that she was practically sitting on his lap. When air became an issue they both pulled back slightly breathing heavily.

"Wow," Haley said when she caught her breath, "That um was unexpected."

"Yeah." Nathan replied before tangling his hands in her hair and bringing her lips back to his in another mind blowing kiss, a kiss which they soon became lost in.

So lost, that they failed to hear the front door open and three people enter.

**OTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTH**

AN: So that was Chapter 6 my longest so far. Hope you enjoyed it!

The song used for the title of this chapter is Facing Up by the talented Kate Voegele

There is more Naley to come and of course some drama, because life would be boring without it.

As always I would appreciate any feedback.

So please Review it means a lot. Thanks LJB


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill or its characters they belong the Mark Schwahn and the CW. **

**Neither do I own the song used for the title of this story it belongs to Gavin De Graw. **

AN: Big thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far!!

Hope you enjoy this chapter

**Chapter 7**

**Dazed and Confused**

Haley had become an expert at avoiding one Nathan Scott. She'd stayed indoors a lot in the last couple of days. Only venturing out to go for her daily walk along the beach, which were spent practically running because she knew he wouldn't be able to catch her on his crutches. He'd sung out to her once but she was far enough away that she pretended that she didn't hear him.

The good thing was he didn't have her number so couldn't call her, and the doorbell had met with an unfortunate accident, if you called hitting it hard enough to knock it off the wall an accident. He'd knocked once or twice but hadn't tried that again after the first day.

Yes she had done a good job of avoiding him. She knew she was being immature, stupid and cowardly, but her biggest problem was she just didn't know how act around him when she saw him again after 'the incident, so she made sure she hadn't seen him.

When she got back home the other day after 'the incident' as she'd termed their kiss, she'd done what any normal female would do in her situation, she had google'd him. You could find a lot about a person on the internet these days. And if she was honest with herself she wasn't really surprised with what she found.

Brooke had after all warned her about him. Haley knew Brooke had a tendency to exaggerate and was she was hoping that she had been about this, but it seemed that in the case of Nathan Scott she had not. From the information she found it looked like he was one busy boy. In the last month alone he had been spotted out and about with ten different women, and four of those were models.

It occurred to her as she was sitting there looking at photos on the net of him, that she had a bigger problem that who he dated. She Haley James had a crush on Nathan Scott notorious lady's man_ and_ her next door neighbour for the next few weeks, so she made the decision then and there to avoid him at all cost.

Her time spent indoors over the last couple of days did have an upside though she had finished one song for her new album and had started on a couple more. As it had many times over the last couple of days her mind wandered back to 'the incident' and inevitably the interruption of 'the incident.'

_**Flashback**_

"_Well I guess this means your knee's feeling better then?" The first voice commented clearly taking in the sight of the couple kissing on the couch. _

"_No but I think its helping make his knee feel better." Came a second._

"_Somehow I don't think he's worried about his knee right now." A third added._

_The words acting like a bucket of cold water, causing Nathan and Haley too jump apart like couple of teenagers._

_Nathan looked over towards the doorway, and the interruption, and saw his Mother, Father and Lucas._

'_Fantastic,' he thought perfect timing._

"_Um Hi guys. I just had a little accident with my crutches, and Haley was helping me get inside. Did just get back form Charlotte did you?" A slightly embarrassed Nathan commented, trying to change the subject, as Haley stood up and putting as much distance between them as possible._

"_Oh is that what they're calling it these days." Lucas commented_

"_Hi baby we just wanted to check, and see that you were ok." Karen Scott said walking over to her younger son and checking to see that he was alright and still on one piece. Once she had satisfied herself that he was ok she turned towards Haley, who was inching closer to the backdoor with the hope of making a quick getaway._

"_Mom from what I can see he's more than ok." Lucas said with a smirk, that quickly disappeared with the glare he got from his mother and brother._

"_I apologise, both of my son's seem to have forgotten their manners I'm Karen Scott, Nathan's mother, pleased to meet you." Karen said holding her hand out to Haley._

"_Hi I'm Haley James, lovely to meet you." A very red Haley returned her greeting._

"_This is my husband and Nathan's father Dan Scott," Karen continued pointing out the tall dark headed man, with a close resemblance to Nathan, "and this is my other son Lucas." Obviously the tall blue eyed blond. Haley greeted them both with a shy smile._

"_So Haley what brings you to Tree Hill?" Dan Scott asked._

"_My best friend owns the beach house next door I'm staying here for the next couple of weeks just relaxing." Haley told him._

"_Oh now I know why your name is familiar," Karen said, "the food delivery next door."_

"_So Haley what is it that you do?" Dan Scott asked_

"_Dad what's with all the questions?" Nathan interrupted giving his father a pointed look._

"_Just making conversation Nathan," Dan told his son_

"_I'm in the music industry, I'm a singer." Haley said_

"_So Haley, how are you enjoying it here so far? Are you enjoying the view for your friends place?" Lucas asked_

"_Yes the house is great, speaking of which I should be getting back. It was great meeting you all." Haley said all but running out the back door leaving all four Scott's staring after her._

_**End Flashback**_

Nathan was not in a good mood. Not only was his knee killing him after his fall the other day, but Haley was avoiding him since their kiss.

He wondered if she was pissed about the kiss, and hoped that she wasn't. It had been a complete impulse on his part, she had just looked so beautiful sitting there, and the next thing he knew he leaned in and kissed her. A kiss she had more that reciprocated so he thought she couldn't be too mad at him.

The whole situation had left him a bit confused and pissed. No one had ever avoided him before it was something he definitely was not used to. And that made Haley James very interesting, and it been a while since he someone had interested him.

Over the past couple of days he'd tried to keep himself occupied, spending most of the day playing NBA Live or catching a game on ESPN. As much as he lived and breathed basketball he soon got board.

That was until he spied his laptop. Before he knew what he was doing he found himself typing Haley James into the search engine.

Twenty minutes he sat there amazed at what information you could find on the internet. It had everything you could possibly want to know and more. He now knew about her childhood, her rise to fame, he found some of her songs and before he knew it he'd downloaded her album. He now even her bra size, which he had to say was quite impressive. It suddenly occurred to him that he was practically stalking her, disgusted with himself he shutdown the computer.

Nathan was sitting there trying to decide if he should go a see her again when her heard a car outside. Needing a distraction he grabbed his crutches and made his way to the front door. After opening it and hopping outside he saw it was his mother.

"Hey Nate. I was going to come over and see you in a few minutes. I've got a food delivery for Haley." Karen explained walking over to him, a basket in her hand. What she didn't add was that she planned on subtly finding out a bit more about Haley James. She seemed like a nice girl unlike all those other girls Nathan 'dated.' She had high hopes that maybe Haley was different.

It occurred to Nathan this was the perfect opportunity to see Haley again.

"Hi Mom," Nathan said leaning down and kissing her on the cheek.

"That's why I'm out here. I thought I could take it in for you. I know how busy you are at the Café." Nathan said and smiled sweetly at his mother.

"Oh no that's fine Nate. Anyway you wouldn't be able to carry this and use your crutches. I don't want you to fall and hurt your knee again." Karen said, knowing too well her son had an ulterior motive, and wanting to make him squirm just a little.

"Please Mom." Nathan pleaded. Karen took one look into those blue eyes and did what any mother would do.

She gave him the basket, once she made sure he wouldn't drop it or fall over she got into her car a drove away with a smile on her face.

'Oh yes this one if definitely different,' Karen thought. She had never seen Nathan this interested in a girl before. It may be too soon to plan the wedding yet, Karen

though, but a Mother could hope couldn't she?

**OTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTH**

Haley heard a knock at the front door, and looked up at the clock on the wall. It was time for her dinner to be delivered again she thought making her way to the front door and pulling it open.

"Hi." Nathan said "My Mom asked if I could drop this into you."

"Hi. Let me take that." Haley said taking the basket from him, then adding "would you like to come in?"

"Yeah ok." Nathan said before crutching his way into the living room.

"I guess I should be glad this time you didn't slam the door shut in my face." Nathan said with a half smile.

"Yeah but I could ask you to get out." Haley replied sweetly as she took the basket in the kitchen. She took a calming breath before going back into the living room.

"So Nathan would you like to stay for dinner?" Haley asked.

"I thought you'd never ask," Nathan replied with a smirk making himself at home on the couch. Causing Haley to wonder what she'd gotten herself into.

**OTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTH**

AN: So that was chapter 7. Hope it was ok!

I know not a great deal happened but next chapter is their dinner.

The song used as the title for this chapter is Dazed and Confused by Led Zeppelin.

I would love any feedback. So please Review!!

Thanks L


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill or its characters they belong the Mark Schwahn and the CW. **

**Neither do I own the song used for the title of this story it belongs to Gavin De Graw. **

AN: A Big Thanks to all who have reviewed so far!!

This is actually my longest chapter so far.

And includes lots of Naley so I hope you enjoy it!!

**Chapter 8**

**That's What You Get**

_**Where we left off….**_

"_So Nathan would you like to stay for dinner?" Haley asked._

"_I thought you'd never ask," Nathan replied with a smirk making himself at home on the couch. Causing Haley to wonder what she'd gotten herself into._

"Would you like something to drink? I have beer or wine or _orange juice_." Haley asked

"A beer would be great thanks."

After handing Nathan his beer she sat on the lounge chair opposite to him with her own beer, trying to keep some distance between them.

"So. I haven't seen you round over the last couple of days." Nathan said looking down as his beer.

"Um. Yeah I was working some new songs. I tend to get a little side tracked when I'm writing." Haley explained. Well it wasn't a total lie she was working on some new songs. She just left out the whole avoiding him part.

"How's the knee going?"

"It's slowly getting there. I start physio next week." Nathan told

They were both thinking about their last encounter, their kiss, but neither spoke about it.

"Well I suppose I'd better feed you, seeing as I invited to dinner." Haley said standing up and heading for the kitchen.

"Can I help with anything?"

"Well seeing as you Mom prepared everything and all I have to do is heat it up, no." Haley told him from the kitchen. Opening the various containers she was pleased to find that dinner was one of her all time favourites. While Haley had dinner heating up she set the table, and decided on a white wine to go with dinner, then once everything was heated all she had to was dish everything up.

Haley's thoughts were conflicted, she hadn't meant to ask him to stay for dinner, but as soon as she'd seen him standing at her front door, looking all cute, she hadn't been able to stop herself. After the 'research' she'd done the other day she wasn't sure what to make of him. From all accounts he was an arrogant womaniser, and ok he had seemed cocky but for some reason she was drawn to him. So her plans avoid him had apparently flown out the window. She just hoped she didn't live to regret it.

Haley was deep in thought, so she didn't hear Nathan come into the kitchen,

"Are you sure I can't help you with anything?" Nathan said startling her so that she managed to burn her fingers on the pot.

"Oh shit." Haley gasped putting her stinging fingers into her mouth to cool them.

"Damn are you ok? I didn't mean to scare you." Nathan told her crutching to her side. He grabbed her injured hand inspecting it her saw that her index finger and thumb were red.

"We need to get your hand under cold water, you don't want it to blister." He said turning them around to the sink and running cold water over her hand.

"You ok?" Nathan said looking down at Haley who had been silent since burning her hand.

Haley nodded looking up at him taking in the concern on his face, and how close he was standing to her.

"Yeah I'm fine, it's not that bad I think it was the shock more than anything," she told him turning off the water and taking a step back from him.

"Dinner's ready so if you want to take a seat at the table I'll bring the food in, in a moment."

"Ok." Nathan said moving towards the table.

When Nathan was seated Haley took the two bowls of food, placing one in front of Nathan.

"Mac and Cheese?" Nathan asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Dude macaroni and cheese is the food of the gods."

"Yeah, if the God's are five year olds." Nathan replied with a laugh.

"Well that's what you're getting. You're lucky I'm even sharing it with you."

"I do like mac and cheese. Especially my Mom's. I just can't believe this is what you're feeding me. I'll have to have a word to my Mom if this is what she's been feeding you. Where's the steak and the vegetables?" Nathan asked her incredulously.

"Hey don't knock your Mom's cooking its great. I just requested mac and cheese because that's what I felt like eating."

"Still I'm a growing boy; I need more than a bit of pasta with cheese."

"Yes you are," Haley said taking a gulp of her wine.

"Maybe I need to cook for you." Nathan said

"You can actually cook?" Haley asked

"I'm not great or anything but I can grill a steak and toss a mean salad." He told her with a smirk

"I guess I'll have to be the judge of that, won't I." Haley said then took another sip form her glass.

"So can I ask you a question?" Nathan asked her

"Well that depends on what the question is."

"What are you doing here in Tree Hill?"

"Wow you just jump right in and ask the hard ones don't you." Haley said after draining the remainder of her wine. "Would you like another glass of wine?" She asked attempting to change the subject, topping his glass up when he nodded and then refilling her own glass.

"Sorry. You don't have to answer if you don't want to."

"No it's ok it just makes me feel stupid though," taking a drink from her glass she continued, "I'd been touring pretty frantically and hadn't been sleeping or eating as much as I should have been, and I was doing a sound check for a concert in New York and passed out. The next thing I knew I was in the Hospital with exhaustion. Anyway my best friend owns this place and suggested I come here to rest for a while. So there you go that's why I'm here. See stupid." She finishing her second glass of wine and pouring another.

"You're not stupid. You were just working too hard and obviously needed a break."

"Thanks. Well seeing as I answered your question how about you answer one of mine?" Haley asked with a grin feeling slightly tipsy.

"Um. Why am I suddenly scared?"

"Oh you should be scared." Haley told him with a laugh.

"OK what do you want to know?"

"Ooh not so cocky now _are_ you," then got to her question, "I was actually wondering what you were wearing that first morning when I saw you in the window."

"That's your question," Nathan asked confused, "You wanna know what I was wearing?"

"Uh huh." Haley asked taking yet another drink of her wine.

"Um ok. I was wearing my basketball shorts. Why?"

"Oh no reason." Haley replied getting up and clearing the table. There was not way she was telling him she thought he was naked. Walking to the kitchen she dumped the dirty dishes in the sink, grabbed the chocolate cake for dessert and went to the fridge to get another bottle of wine, as they had managed to finish the first.

After setting the chocolate cake down and refilling both glasses Haley sat down.

"Anything else you'd like to know? Coz I feel like I owe you another question." Nathan said.

"How about we make this interesting, we both get to ask five questions about anything and they have to be answered honestly." Haley told him the wine making her bolder.

"Haley _are_ you pissed?" He asked.

"Maybe just a little bit tipsy. So do you want to play or not?"

"Ok you get the first questions then I get my first question."

"Did you always want to play basketball?" Haley asked before eating a spoon full of chocolate cake.

"Yes. From the first time I held a basketball, I think I was about two or three. I loved it then and I still love it now." He told her. As he spoke about basketball his eyes lit up his love of the sport obvious.

"My question now. So did you always want to be a rock star?"

"No I always wanted to be a teacher. I used to tutor and loved it. I liked singing but never dreamed that I was good enough to sign a record deal. Not to mention having my first record go platinum and selling out a tour and winning a Grammy. Sometimes it's like it's not even my life it's like a dream."

"I heard some of your songs the other day. You have an amazing voice."

"Thanks." Haley said "How about we move back into the lounge room."

Haley picked up the bottle of wine and their glasses and made herself comfortable on the couch and Nathan sat down next to her.

"It's my question again I do believe." Haley said. "What was it like growing up in Tree Hill it seems lovely?"

"Yeah it was great. We would spend most summer's down at the beach when we

weren't at the rivercourt playing basketball that is."

"What's the rivercourt?" Haley asked.

"It's a basketball court we used to spend hours at down by the river. Hey that was two questions. Which means you now only have two questions left?" Nathan said.

"That's not fair." Haley said with a pout.

"Tough you made the rules. My question. Where did you grow up?"

"I grew up in Charlotte. It was great. Well If I only have two questions left I'll have to make them good ones. Give me a minute to think," Haley told him. Taking a drink of her wine she thought of her question.

"So I was on the net the other day and stumbled across some interesting information about you. I just wondered what was fact and what was fiction." Haley told him her cheeks heating with embarrassment the wine had definitely made her tongue loose.

"Wait a minute. Did you Google me?" Nathan said with a smirk.

"Maybe I did and maybe I didn't. So can I ask my question now?"

"You totally Googled me." He said his smirk still in place.

"Ok maybe I did." She said then took a deep breath and asked her question. "So when I was on the net I came across this interesting article about you being approached by Durex to promote condoms is that true." Haley asked and Nathan sprayed the wine he was trying to drink everywhere."

"That is on the net? How do these people find out these things?" Nathan said trying to wipe wine from his shirt. If Haley didn't know any better she would say that Nathan Scott was embarrassed and she swore he was blushing.

"Are you blushing?" Haley asked with a laugh.

"No I am not." He said with a pout.

"So you haven't actually answered my question is it true of false?"

"Unfortunately it's true." Nathan said as Haley began to laugh.

"So did you say yes or no?"

"I said no of course. Do you think my Mom could have seen that article?" Nathan asked worriedly. "You do know that was your last question don't you."

'Shit I did it again.' Haley thought, a bit relieved by his answer.

"Just so you know I Googled you too." Nathan told her with a smirk.

"You did." Haley said with a smile, pleased to know he was interested enough to type her name into the search engine.

"Yes and you would not believe the things I found out about Haley Elise James. But what I want to know is, is your bra size _really_ 34C?"

"What?" Haley screeched before falling backwards off the couch onto the floor.

"You ok down there?" An amused Nathan asked.

"I can't believe you actually asked me that." A shocked Haley asked looking up at him from her position on the floor.

"You did say I could ask anything. So are you gonna answer or not?" Nathan wanted to know.

"I can't believe you found out that on the internet. What you just typed my name in and it came back with my bra size? Wait you didn't specifically look for _that _information did you? Coz that would be totally creepy"

"Nope it was just there for the whole world to see. Stop stalling and answer the question. Is it true or false?"

"Yes it's true." A very embarrassed Haley told him, and rolled his eyes when he just grinned at her.

Leaning over Nathan offered Haley a hand pulling her up onto the couch again; once she was seated again she crossed her arms over her cheat and glared at him.

"Hey, it was your idea to play the game, so don't get pissed. And just for the record I think your 34C is quite impressive." He told her.

"I'd be very careful what I said if I were you otherwise your Mother may just find a very interesting article about her baby boy in the mail." Haley told him with a sweet smile.

"Ok point taken." Nathan said

Haley still couldn't believe he'd found her bra size on the internet. Glancing up at the clock on the wall she saw that it was after twelve.

"How did it get to be so late?" Haley asked.

"Time flies when you're having fun I guess. Well I guess I'd better get home." Nathan said and slowly made his way to his feet.

"Yeah I'd better get to bed." Haley said standing up and walking him to the front door.

Once they were at the door Haley looked up at him wondering if he was going to kiss her again. Then he leaned in and she didn't have to wonder any more. His warm lips met hers and soon she felt his tongue along her bottom lip, opening her mouth to him, her tongue met his stroke for stroke. She found herself pushed up against the open door, her arms around his neck, her hands tangled in the hair at the nape of his neck. When air became an issue they broke apart, their foreheads resting together as they struggled to regain their breath.

"I'd better go. Don't forget I'm cooking dinner tomorrow night." Nathan said before heading towards his house then he stopped and turned back to where Haley was still leaning against the door. "Oh did I mention that Durexgave me a year's supply of condoms to try and entice me to be the face of their add campaign." He told her his smirk evident even at the distance. Then he laughed as her eyed boggled and she slammed the door shut.

Haley leaned against the door a hand to her rapidly beating heart.

"Tomorrow night should be interesting." She said to the empty room. And raced to the phone, she needed to talk to her best friend.

**OTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTH**

AN: So that was chapter 8. Hope it was ok.

It took me a while until I was completely happy with it.

Song used as the title of this chapter is That's What You Get by Paramore

Would love to hear what you think.

So Please Review!! It means a lot!!

Thanks L


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill or its characters they belong the Mark Schwahn and the CW. **

**Neither do I own the song used for the title of this story it belongs to Gavin De Graw. **

AN:Thanks to everyone who has Read and Reviewed so far!! It means a lot!!

**Chapter 9**

**Kill Joy**

_Haley leaned against the door a hand to her rapidly beating heart._

"_Tomorrow night should be interesting." She said to the empty room. And raced to the phone, she needed to talk to her best friend._

Haley dialled the number that was as familiar as her own, it took a few rings but there was finally a muffled answer.

"Hello this had better be good Haley Elise James, seeing as how it's nearly one in the morning." Brooke muttered angrily.

Haley winced and at Brooke's use of her full name, something she only did when Haley was in big trouble.

"Sorry Brookie I know it's late but I need to talk to you." Haley said.

"What is it? What's wrong? Are you ok?" A wide awake Brooke wanted to know.

"Sorry I didn't mean to worry you Brooke I just needed your advice."

"And it couldn't wait till morning?" Brooke asked then sighed, "what do you need to ask me?"

"No it couldn't wait till morning. Ok here it goes. IkindahaveacrushonNathanScott." Haley rushed out

"Ok slow down Tutor Girl. You have a what? On who?"

"I kinda have a crush on Nathan Scott." She said slower this time.

"Nathan Scott as in man whore NBA star Nathan Scott. Please tell me your joking Haley." Brooke pleaded.

"Brooke you don't even know him. He's actually kinda sweet." Haley explained.

"Oh My God you totally slept with him didn't you?" Brooke screeched.

"No I did not sleep with him." Haley said holing the hand set away from her ear and rolling her eyes, "Yet."

"Can you please put the real Haley James on the phone?" Brooke asked.

"Ha ha. Aren't you the one saying I need to go out and have fun, live a little?"

"Yes but I never actually thought you'd take my advice, you never do. So what's been going on with you and Hotshot?"

"Well you already know how I got caught checking him out and totally embarrassed myself. I went over to apologise to him for the whole slamming the door in his face thing." Haley then went on to explain how Nathan had slipped over, and she'd helped him inside. "And then well, we kinda kissed, um twice. Only to be interrupted just when things were starting to get interesting. Oh and did I mention that we were interrupted by his entire family walking in on us." Haley explained her cheeks heating at the memory.

Brooke of course found the whole story hilarious and couldn't contain her laughter.

"Yeah laugh it up. It was so embarrassing so I hightailed it out of there as fast as I could." Haley went on to relay the rest of the story, her Googling Nathan, the dinner and of course their question and answer session.

"Oh my God I'm totally gonna have to Google myself." Brooke said excitedly, then got serious, "Haley if you like this guy you should go for it. Just be careful ok?"

"Oh Brooke I don't think that is gonna be a problem." Haley told her tongue in cheek, thinking about Nathan's comment as he was leaving.

"Well I'd better let you go and get some beauty sleep for your 'dinner' tomorrow night. Don't forget to give me all the details and don't leave anything out."

"Thanks for listening Tigger. Talk soon. Bye." Haley told her best friend before heading up stairs to bed. When she finally got to sleep she dreamed of a certain blue eyed boy.

**OTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTH**

Haley was awoken from her peaceful slumber the next morning by the ringing of her cell phone. Still half asleep Haley forgot that she'd tuned it on the night before to use as an alarm clock.

"Hello," Haley mumbled still not fully awake.

"Well if it isn't my number one client. I was beginning to think those rumours were true and you'd disappeared without a trace." Victoria said icily on the other end of the phone.

Haley sat up in bed silently cursed herself for having turned her cell on in the first place. The last thing she wanted to do right now was talk to Victoria.

"Hello Victoria. I'm sure you'll be pleased to know I'm feeling better." Haley told her manager sweetly.

"Of course you are darling. Just let me know where you are and I will arrange for someone to come and collect you and you can resume your tour. There's really no point in disappointing any more of your fans now is there."

"Sorry Victoria. I'm not sure if you spoke to my Doctor or not but at his insistence I'm taking the next month off." Haley told her getting out of bed pacing the length of the bedroom.

"Now darling don't be silly. You've had a rest for nearly a week. I'm not sure you realise how many people you are letting down."

"Victoria your guilt trip will not work this time. I have let you dictate to me for too long now, but that stops right now. I will see you in a month. Don't even think about trying to find or contact me again until then." Haley told her then hit the end button and turning off her phone before Victoria could ring her again.

Haley was so angry it was so obvious that Victoria cared nothing about her well being. Brooke had been right she needed to get rid of her and find a new manager.

After pacing for a few more minutes Haley decided not to let Victoria ruin her day. And decided to take care of the matter of her bitchy Manager right away. She made a quick phone call to Brooke on the house phone and togrther they hatched a plan to get rid of Bitchtoria for good.

After showering and dressing Haley was in a much better frame of mind. She headed downstairs for a quick breakfast of fruit, toast and yoghurt. While she was having her breakfast she decided she would spend the day with her music, before heading over to Nathan's for dinner that night.

It wasn't long before she totally engrossed in her music, sitting on her floor strumming on her guitar stopping once in a while to scribble notes into her note book.

**OTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTH**

Nathan was in his now regular position on the couch. Reaching for the phone Nathan dialled his Mom's number at the Café.

"Hi Mom, have you got a couple of minutes or are you too busy?" Nathan asked his Mother.

"For you I have all the times in the world. Is everything alright?" Karen wanted to know.

"Yeah Mom everything is fine. I actually have a huge favour to ask?"

"What do you need Nate?"

"Well I was wondering if you would be able to send me over a couple of steaks and fixings for salad, a couple of potato's and something with chocolate for dessert?"

"Oh is that all. You wouldn't be trying to impress a certain blond singer would you?" Karen asked her son with a smile.

"Don't start getting ideas Mom its just dinner. I thought I'd better feed her seeing as all she got yesterday was macaroni and cheese." Nathan teased his mother.

"Nathan she requested that Mac and cheese. And I'll have you know there is nothing wrong with my Mac and cheese."

"I was joking Mom."

"You're lucky then. I'll have one of staff bring everything over for you this afternoon. I can't make it and Deb's not in today." After thanking his mother Nathan hung up smiling.

A smile that would have quickly disappeared if he had of heard his Mother humming The Wedding March.

Still smiling Nathan turned on his flat screen TV and flicked through the channels not really paying attention until her heard the reporter on some celebrity gossip channel saying something about Haley James, his interest immediately caught.

"Well interest is growing and everyone is wondering where exactly Haley James is. Early last week reports claim Miss James collapsed during rehearsals for her sold out tour. She was taken to Hospital and treated before later being released. And she has not been seen since." The reported said, then continued, "Haley James' good friend Fashion Designer Brooke Davis refused to comment when asked about Miss James' condition and whereabouts. The singers Manager has also refused to comment But today speculation is growing that Miss James' allegedly collapsed due to a drug overdose and that she is currently seeking treatment in a private facility." The Reporter concluded.

"Shit, Nathan muttered before turning the TV off. He didn't know Haley that well yet, but what he did know is that she would be seriously pissed about what the idiot reporters were saying about her. Nathan debated on whether to tell her about what he'd seen or not. But soon decided that if it were him he'd want to know, grabbing his crutches he headed for the door and Haley.

Going to the front door he knocked but there was no answer. Going to the side of the house Nathan headed for the back of the house. As he got closer he could hear her, struggling up the back stairs he saw her sitting on the floor playing her guitar singing.

'God she's beautiful,' Nathan thought. Which was strange because he never thought that about any woman. To him they were either hot or fuckable. But not Haley James she was beautiful. She hadn't noticed him yet so he took advantage of that just watching and listening to her sing.

**_So till the morning breaks  
Go and make your mistakes  
Don't be surprised if your heart hurts  
Life is for the living, the forgiven and for leaving town alive_**

**_Oh, do you wonder where it starts  
Where it ends  
What you find around the bend  
And oh, do you wonder where she's from  
Where she goes  
No one knows  
Now and then_**

**_Oh, do you wonder where it starts  
Where it ends  
What you find around the bend  
And do you wonder where she's from  
Where she goes  
No one knows  
Now and then you wonder_**

**_Why life is for the living, the forgiven and the leaving town alive  
Life is for the living, the forgiven and the leaving town alive_**

**_"_**Wow" Nathan said when she finished, causing Haley to look up at spot him at the door.

"How long have you been standing there?" Haley asked

"Not that long. Well long enough to decide that was amazing." Nathan told her, slowly entering the room with a grin. "You're not mad are you?"

"No I'm not mad. I just wasn't sure how long you were there for. I tend to get kinda focused." She told him with a shy smile.

"So what brings you over this morning? Hope you're not trying to back out of our dinner tonight."

"No not at all. I just wondered if you had spoken to your friend Brooke today?" Nathan asked sitting down on one of the chairs.

"Um no. I haven't well, not this morning at least. Why?" Haley asked confused.

"I don't quite know how to tell you this, but I was channel surfing just before and came across a segment on one of those celebrity gossip channels." Nathan told her.

"Ok. Well if that's what you're into." Haley replied with a laugh.

"What? No. I'm not. No they were talking about you." Nathan told her looking very serious.

"Great. What are they saying now?"

"They were speculating that you collapsed due to a drug overdose and now you're in rehab." Nathan told her and was surprised when she laughed.

"Ok not the reaction I thought that would get." Nathan said.

"Sorry but that is just ridiculous. Surely they have more interesting things to discuss than me."

"Hopefully they'll get sick of the story pretty quickly. I thought you might be upset about it."

"It pisses me off but I can't stop the lies they want to print. I'll ring Brooke later and get her to organise a statement on my behalf."

"What about your manager? Surely it their job to put an end to these kind of stories?"

"Yeah well I'm having a slight problem with her at the moment. She wants me back in New York today to continue my tour." Haley told him. "Oh and did I mention that she thinks any publicity is good publicity."

"She kinda sounds like my manager, only a lot worse."

"Yeah Brooke thinks she's been feeding the tabloids stories about me and is convinced she's been tipping off the paparazzi's about my whereabouts."

"And you haven't fired her ass yet?" Asked Nathan clearly not believing she'd put up that crap from her manager.

"I'm in the process of doing that out right now. I want a friend of mine who works for one of the big record labels to take over the role of my manager. I'm just waiting for her to make a decision. Lets just say that by the end of the day Victoria will no longer be a problem."

"So that song you were singing when I got here, you wanna sing it again?" Nathan asked hopefully.

"Sure." Haley said before starting to sing.

**OTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTH**

Victoria was extremely pissed. Nobody fired her. Nobody. Hadn't she been the one to take Haley under her wing, give her the best of everything, I was her who made Haley a star. She would just be another little bitch who could carry a tune if it wasn't for her. There wouldn't be fame, money, a platinum album and sold out tour of it wasn't for her. And what does the little bitch do she fires _her_. And she doesn't even have the balls to do it herself she gets her little bitch of a friend's lawyer Father to do it for her. Nobody did that to her. Haley James would pay and pay big time for ever crossing her.

Reaching for her phone Victoria dialled, "It's me. I need you to find Haley James for me."

"You're her Manager shouldn't you know where she is." The voice on the other end answered.

"Not anymore I'm not. I want you to take that little bitch down. I don't care what you do. Just make sure when its over no one will ever look at sweet little Haley James again. I want her ruined." Victoria ranted before slamming the phone down, an evil grin on her face.

**OTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTH**

AN: So that was Chapter 9.

Believe it or not that was not how this

chapter was meant to turn out it just happened.

So I hope it was ok and you enjoyed it!!

It seems there is some _drama_ to come so stay tuned!!

Title Song: Kill Joy by N.E.R.D.

Haleys Song: Leaving Town Alive By Bethany Joy Galeotti

**Please Review!! I like them a LOT!!**

**Thanks L**

Up Next: Dinner at Nathan's House


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill or its characters they belong the Mark Schwahn and the CW. **

**Neither do I own the song used for the title of this story it belongs to Gavin De Graw. **

AN: Thanks for all the Reviews! Hope you like this chapter

**Chapter 10**

**Want To**

After jumping in and out of the shower Haley did her hair and make-up. Her make-up she kept light and natural and her long hair curled and left loose. When she

was satisfied she didn't look awful she walked out of the bathroom, into the bedroom and over to the wardrobe trying to decide what to wear for her dinner with

Nathan. She wasn't sure what to wear did she go dressy, dressy casual or casual? Looking through her clothes there weren't a heap of options, so she eventually

went with her short grey skirt and a white v-neck long sleeved top and teamed it with her low heeled back knee-high boots and her black jacket. Taking a deep

breath to calm herself, Haley had to admit she was a bit nervous about dinner with Nathan. She wasn't sure what to expect from tonight was it_ just_ dinner? Was it

a date? Did he expect her to have sex with him? Because she know if she was ready for that yet, sure they'd kissed a few times and it was great. Well totally mind

blowing if she was being honest. But that didn't change the fact that she had little experience with men and that she and Nathan had only know each other a few

days. So maybe this was a good opportunity for them to get to know each other a bit better. It didn't just have to be about sex right?

Feeling a little more confidant about the whole dinner situation Haley headed down stairs stopping by the kitchen to grab a bottle of wine, and then she headed for Nathan's.

Haley nervously stood on Nathan's front door step waiting for him to answer the door. Then he finally did, 'he looks so hot,' Haley thought as she took in his dark blue jeans and tight black button up shirt.

"Hi," Haley said shyly.

"Hey, come on in I hope you're hungry. Sorry but Mac and Cheese is not on the menu tonight." He told her with a grin.

Once they were in the kitchen Haley offered him the bottle of wine.

"Thanks. You didn't have to bring anything though this place is pretty well stocked. Would you like a glass now?" Nathan asked, and Haley nodded taking a seat at the bench opposite him.

'Man she was gorgeous,' he thought as he opened the bottle of wine, it just made him want to rip off her clothes and take her right there up against the fridge, on

the bench, hell even the floor, maybe all three if he was lucky. He mentally shook himself these were not the kind of thoughts he needed to have right now, she

was a nice girl and deserved better than a quick fuck. He poured them both a glass of wine, and then busied himself with fixing the salad to go with their dinner.

"Wow this is all very domesticated. Who knew Nathan Scott could cook?" Haley said with a smile.

"Shh. Don't tell anyone, it will ruin my reputation." Nathan told her.

"Oh well I guess it will have to be our secret then." Haley said taking a sip of her wine, "can I do anything to help?"

"Not a thing. Everything is done now. It's just a matter of waiting on the steaks to cook now." He said finishing off the salad.

"By the way how would you like your steak done? Please tell me you're not one of those people who _has _their steak cooked until its like charcoal?" He wanted to know

"Nope I'll have mine done medium rare thanks."

"So how did the rest of your afternoon go? Did you manage to get your friend to take over as your manager? And get rid of your bitch of a Manager?" Nathan asked.

"Yes as of this afternoon Victoria is no longer my problem. And my friend Peyton Sawyer is now officially my Manager." She told him with a wide smile.

"That's great. I guess it's lucky I put some champagne on ice then."

"You wouldn't be trying to get me drunk would you Mr Scott?

"Maybe I am maybe I'm not." Nathan said with a smirk. Deciding that he needed to kiss her immediately, he moved around the bench to stand in front of her.

Putting down his wine glass, he then took hers and put it down next to his on the bench.

"You look amazing tonight Hales." Nathan said taking her hand in his.

"Thanks. You don't look so bad yourself." Haley told him before grabbing a fist full of his shirt with her other hand and pulling him to her. Then his mouth was on

hers, his lips warm and tasting of the wine he'd just consumed. His teeth tugged and scraped at her bottom lip, pleading for her to open her mouth to him, and she

was more than happy to oblige. Their tongues met, long slow strokes and it was like a fire ignited. He moved closer still to stand in the v of her thighs, her short

skirt riding up further than it already was. Haley lost herself in the kiss, in him, moaning into his mouth. Nathan caught his hands in her hair holding her to him so he

could deepen their kiss. Their tongues tangling together, teasing tormenting in frenzied kisses. Haley swore she could hear bells ringing. They pulled apart their

breathing ragged, and it took a few moments for the lust haze that had engulfed their senses to lift. When it did Haley realised that the bells she heard were

coming from the oven.

"Um Nathan, I think your oven timer is going off." Haley told him breathlessly.

"Huh? Oh yeah. Um let me get that." A dazed Nathan said before going over to the buzzing oven.

Haley was glad his attention was diverted it gave her a chance to gain control of her emotions. Their kiss had been amazing, overwhelming and just a little scary.

He made her loose control, Haley James did _not_ normally act like that, _she_ was always in control. She did not go around grabbing men she hardly knew and kissing

them until she couldn't think straight. And she most definitely did not normally consider having sex with someone she hardly knew. She was a twenty year old virgin for crying out loud.

She had decided when she was younger, after seeing her older sister sleep with random guy after random guy, that she would not have sex until she was in love

or married. Apparently though, a few very hot kisses from one Nathan Scott and her decision to wait and self control went out the window.

Nathan took a steading breath, he hadn't meant for their kiss to get so out of hand. He was pretty sure if the oven timer hadn't gone off they would be on the

bench having sex right now. Now that wasn't normally a problem for him, no the problem was he actually wanted to stick round after the sex, something he never

did. Haley made him want far more than just the sex, sex which he was sure would be incredible, and for him that was scary as hell.

Once they both had their emotions (and desire) in check, they went out back to his deck where the grill was. Although it was fall the weather today had been

rather mild, so Nathan had decided they would eat on the deck. Maybe the fresh air would cool them both down Nathan thought with a smirk.

Haley who had been pretty quiet since their kiss suddenly spoke.

"Ok here's the thing. I don't have a lot of experience with this whole thing." Haley rushed out.

"What the whole dinner thing? It's easy you just eat." Nathan told her with a smirk.

"Ha ha. No I'm talking about this. You and me. I mean we've had a few good kisses," at his raised eyebrow she amended, "Ok a few great kisses. I guess I just

want to know, is that all it is? Or is it about sex because I'm not sure I'm ready for that yet."

"Uh ok." Nathan replied uncertainly, but stopped when she stood up.

'Shit,' she thought that had come out completely wrong, now he probably thought she was some psycho who thought that a few kisses lead to a major

commitment. 'Oh God,' she thought, 'I've scared him off.' Pushing her chair back she took off across the deck as fast a she could and headed for the safety of the

house next door.

Nathan was completely dumbfounded, "What the hell just happened here?" He asked the now empty deck, as if it would give him the answers.

Nathan cursed his injured knee, grabbed his crutches and headed as fast as he could safely manage, for Haley's. Making his way up the back stairs he could see

her pacing the length on the kitchen. When he knocked on the glass door she jerked around to face him and made her way slowly to the door.

"Hi." She said quietly.

"Haley. It's not just about sex."

"It's not?"

"Trust me if that was the case we would have already had sex by now, and I certainly wouldn't be standing here right now." At her questioning look he continued.

"I guess what I'm trying to say is that I like spending time with you and seeing as were both stuck here for the next month I think we should see where this goes."

"I think I'd be ok with that." Haley told him with a small smile.

"So does that mean you're gonna come back over and finish the dinner?" Nathan asked with a hopeful smile. "I mean I did slave away all day to get everything ready."

"Well I guess we'd better go and eat then." Haley told him.

Together they walked back to Nathan's, while he put the steaks on the grill she sat down and picked up her earlier discarded glass of wine.

"I'm sorry I went all crazy on you before. I guess I just panicked. And just so we're clear I like spending time with you too."

"That's ok you're kinda sexy when you panic." He told her with a smirk.

"Well that's lucky coz I tend to panic a _lot_ around you."

"Lucky me." Nathan said, getting the steaks off the grill. He took them to the table and sat down, looking pretty pleased with himself. "Speaking of luck you are one very lucky lady Haley James."

"And why is that?" Haley asked with a roll of her eyes, knowing what was coming.

"Because I cooked you dinner and the fact that you get to eat with me for the second night in a row."

"And here I thought _you_ were the lucky one to get to have dinner with me two nights in a row."

"I guess we're both lucky." Nathan said before they started to eat their dinner.

"Wow you actually can cook. This is really good." Haley said as she tasted her dinner.

"With Karen Scott as a Mom, not being able to cook wasn't an option. Trust me all Scott men know how to cook and we have all done our time in the kitchen at the Café."

"That was one piece of information I didn't find out on the internet." Haley said with a laugh.

"Do I need to mention your bra size again?"

"No you do _not_ need to mention that again."

The rest of their meal was spent with lots of flirting going back and forth. When Nathan made to move to clear the table Haley stopped him. "No Nathan sit down,

let me clear the table seeing as you did all the cooking it only seems fair that I do the clearing up." She said before standing up and clearing the table. Nathan

followed her into the kitchen where she made him sit down while she packed the dishwasher.

"I hope you left room for dessert." Nathan asked get up from his seat heading for the fridge, "and I hope you like chocolate pie."

"Sounds great, I can never say no to anything chocolate."

"I can't take credit for this one though, my Mom made it."

The two sat down at the bench and ate their pie. "Oh my God this is great, your Mom is amazing." Haley groaned as she finished her dessert looking over at

Nathan he laughed at her and shook his head.

"_What_?"

"You have a little chocolate on your lip." He told her pointing to her mouth.

"Did I get it?" Haley asked after wiping her mouth.

"Uh no, here let me." Nathan said leaning in and wiping the chocolate off her top lip. He then brought his chocolate covered finger to his own mouth and sucked his

finger clean, his eyes never once leaving hers. They reached for each other at the same time, their lips fusing together. Haley found herself thinking that the only

place this was going was the bedroom.

**OTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTH**

AN: Can't believe I made it to Chapter 10 already!

Hope you enjoyed the chapter.

So obviously both Nathan and Haley are confused about their feelings at the moment.

SONG TITLE: Want To By Sugarland

I love reading reviews! So please Review they make me happy!!

UP NEXT: What happens when Naley go out on a proper date? And will they take their attraction to the next level? Wait and see!!


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill or its characters they belong the Mark Schwahn and the CW. **

**Neither do I own the song used for the title of this story it belongs to Gavin De Graw. **

**Chapter 11**

**I Don't Wanna Let You Go**

_They reached for each other at the same time, their lips fusing together. Haley found herself thinking that the only place this was going was the bedroom._

It seemed that every time they were near each other, they couldn't keep their hands to themselves. Like all the other times they had locked lips it was intense,

Nathan's lips left hers to trail wetly down the collum of her neck finding her pulse throbbing wildly, scraping the spot with his teeth, and then soothing it with his hot

tongue. Haley groaned and arched her neck giving him better access, fisting her hands in his short hair. He swept his hand down her back grabbing her by the hips

and lifting her so that she sat on the edge of the bench. Moving to stand between her lthighs he pulled her close his lips once more claiming hers.

Haley felt like she was on fire, she moved as close to him as she could, she could feel his arousal pressing against her and unconsciously lifted her hips trying to

alleviate the growing tension, her move causing a low groan from him. Haley hands crept underneath his shirt and up the hard muscles of his back, loving the way

they flexed and rippled beneath her touch.

Nathan pulled back slightly and looked down at her, "God you're beautiful. I-" Nathan told her. Haley cut off his words pressing her lips urgently against his.

Nathan's fingers toyed with the hem of her top, slipping under the thin material, his hands bunching the top up he stroked the bare skin of her sides, sending

sparks shooting through her blood stream. His hands moved to graze her ribs and Haley was overcome with the need to have his hands on her. Removing her

hands from underneath his shirt, she moved them to her own top, and grasping the material she yanked the garment over her head and threw it, not caring where

it landed, only wanting to have his hands on her bare skin. She looked up at him shyly a giggle bursting form her kiss swollen lips when she saw the look on his face.

He kinda looked like a little kid in a candy store.

"So I guess I don't need to ask you about the whole bra size thing again, I can see the answer for myself." He smirked before lowering his head and capturing her

lips for another mind blowing kiss. Haley's hands moved to the front of his shirt opening the buttons.

"Haley Elise James-"

"Shit Nathan-"

Two voices yelled at the same time from the doorway leading to the lounge room, taking in the half naked couple clinched in a heated embrace.

"What the hell?" Nathan said before tearing his mouth away from Haley and looking over his shoulder at the rude interruption. There in the doorway stood his idiot

brother, who he would have to kill later, and a brunette who looked slightly familiar but he didn't know.

"Fuck Luke what are you doing here?" Nathan said angrily.

Haley, absolutely horrified at being caught in such a compromising position again, swivelled around on the bench to drop down to the floor on the other side.

Haley peered over the top of the bench she noticed the brunette standing next to Nathan's brother. "Brooke what the hell?" So shocked was she, to see her friend

standing in the room she straightened up momentarily forgetting about being minus her top.

"Um _hello_. I think that should be _my_ question. I'm not the one half naked about to have hot sex on the kitchen counter." Brooke said sauntering into the kitchen

completely unfazed by the obvious embarrassment of both Nathan and Haley.

Spying Haley's top on the floor she reached for it, holding it up with an arched eyebrow.

"You might want to put this back on Tutor Slut. Cutie here is getting a free show." Brooke said indicating to Lucas who clearly didn't know where to look.

"Oh God." Haley squealed before once again crouching to hide behind the bench.

Brooke threw thet op at Nathan who caught it and handed it over the bench to Haley, who quickly put it back on.

"We'll be in the other room, and I'm hoping that I can get Cutie here to get in on the act." She said winking before dragging Lucas with her into the other room.

"Remind me to kill my brother later." He said shaking his downcast head.

"Sorry about that. Things kinda got out of hand." Nathan told her sheepishly.

"Um yeah. I know what you mean." Haley said looking at Nathan who suddenly started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Haley wanted to know.

"I've never seen anyone move as fast as you did to hide behind the bench." A very amused Nathan told her, his eyes sparking with humour.

"Nathan." She said hitting him playfully on the arm. "It _so_ was not funny."

"I'm really gonna have to kill Luke." Nathan said thinking how his brother had seen Haley without her top on.

"Well I guess at least your Mom and Dad weren't with your brother this time. That would have been fun trying to explain." Haley said.

"Shit. Don't even joke about that. It seems that every time things between us are starting to get um interesting we get interrupted." Nathan said with a pout.

"You two had better still have your clothes on and get in here." Came a yell from the other room.

Haley rolled her eyes. Nathan wasn't they only one who wanted to kill someone right now.

"Come on we'd better go before she comes back in here." Haley said taking Nathan's hand and helping him into the lounge room.

"You do know who she is right?" Nathan whispered in her ear about Brooke as they walked and in Nathan's case limped towards the lounge room.

"At times like these I wish I didn't." Haley told him with a grin.

Nathan and Haley made it into the other room, with Haley assisting him as neither one of them had any idea where the hell his crutches were.

"Broody and I were getting to know each other while you and Boy Toy were doing I don't want to know what in the kitchen." Brooke told the pair.

"Broody?"

"Boy Toy?" Nathan and Lucas asked at the same time.

"Duh. Well you look like a brooder to me," Brooke said to Lucas, "And you are apparently Haley's Boy Toy." Brooke said with a smile as if it had been obvious the whole time.

"Brooke, um not that I'm not pleased you're here. But what the hell are you doing here?" Haley asked her.

"Well I finished up my new designs earlier than I thought so I decided I'd come and keep you company here in Tree Hill. So are you gonna introduce me to Boy Toy." Brooke said, receiving another eye roll form Haley.

"Brooke this is Nathan Scott and his brother Lucas, guys my best friend Brooke Davis."

"Hello boys." Brooke purred. "I must admit I couldn't wait to meet the guy who made Haley want to hand in her v-card."

"Brooke"! Haley gasped completely horrified.

"Oh fuck. Sorry." Brooke said when she realised what she had said. The Scott boys looked at each other slightly confused, then realisation hit.

"You're a -?!" Nathan spluttered.

'Shit,' Brooke though, before taking Lucas' hand, "Broody didn't you say you were going to show me the beach," and trying to drag him with her out of the room.

"Uh no I don't think so," a clueless Lucas said scratching his head, then caught her sharp look and quickly stood up and let her drag him out to the beach.

As soon as Brooke and Lucas left the room, Haley jumped to her feet and started pacing, something she seemed to be doing a lot lately, well that and embarrassing herself and getting caught in compromising positions with Nathan.

"Uh Haley, you wanna sit down, you're kinda making me dizzy." Nathan asked her softly.

"How long do you think I'd get for killing Brooke, I mean my record is spotless, I'm a rock star for Gods sake, and after the night I've had tonight it'd be justifiable homicide right?" She asked Nathan her eyes wide.

"Haley just come and sit down and talk a minute. I won't bite, well unless you want me too that is." He finished with a smirk.

"Nathan now is not the time to joke." Haley said sitting down with a sigh.

"Um so you're-"

"Uh huh."

"But I mean how? You're what twenty-one? You're hot. Surely some guy-?"

"Actually I'm not quite twenty-one yet. And I only had a couple of boyfriends but nothing serious. And I was always so busy with school and tutoring and my music, and well then there was the whole getting discovered and signed to a record label, and then there was the recording studio and touring and well here we are." Haley said with a rush, her cheeks red (which was becoming a bad habit in his company).

"Not that I'm not flattered. But why me? Why now?" Nathan asked wondering why she'd chosen him and completely freaked out.

"I don't know. All I know is that I like spending time with you. And when I'm near you I can't think straight and I can't keep my hands to myself." Haley said standing up starting to pace again.

"Well I guess it's lucky I feel the same way then isn't it." Nathan said standing up he took her shoulders into his hands to stop her from pacing, one hand going under her chin tilting her head up so she had to look at him.

"So I know that things kinda got out of hand before, but like I said earlier this isn't just about sex for me, and that still stands. I can't believe I'm gonna say this but how about we just slow things down and get to know each other better." Nathan was relieved when she smiled and nodded her head.

"That doesn't mean I can't kiss you does it?"

"God I hope not. No it definitely doesn't mean that. I think we should go out on a real date." Nathan said with smirk.

"So where do you plan to take me on this date of ours?"

"You'll just have to wait and see. Let's make it Saturday, that will give me tomorrow to plan everything, and for you to spend a bit of time with Brooke."

"Speaking of Brooke I'd better go save your brother and get Brooke home." Haley said giving Nathan a quick peck on the lips, not trusting either of them for anything more.

"I'll kiss you later." Haley said before giving him a quick wave and heading out the door.

Nathan sat down tiredly on the couch. This had been one strange evening. He never in a million years would have guessed she was a virgin. He tried not to think about it too much because if he was honest, it scared the shit out of him, there was a lot of pressure in being a girl's first. The kind of woman he slept with were experienced and always knew the score.

Well at least he knew why she freaked out earlier. And he was glad that he wasn't the only one confused about the whole situation. Now he just had to plan where to take her on their date.

**OTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTH**

_Meanwhile on the beach…._

Haley spotted Brooke and Lucas sitting on the beach close to the shore and wandered over to them.

"Hey." She said sitting down next to Brooke.

"Haley I'm so sorry I just didn't think before I opened my stupid mouth." Brooke said clearly upset with herself. "Is everything ok with you and Boy Toy? Because I have no problem kicking his ass if I have to." She finished fiercely.

"Brooke it's ok. Everything's fine."

"Well I'd better get back to my idiot of a brother," Lucas said brushing sand off his jeans, "I was a pleasure meeting you Brooke Davis. Haley it was great seeing you again. Ah, not that I was looking or anything." He said before heading for Nathan's house, leaving the two friends sitting on the beach.

"I'm so sorry Haley I totally didn't mean to blurt out that you are a virgin. Are you sure everything is ok with you two?" Brooke said turning to her best friend.

"Yeah we decided to take things slowly for a while. We're going out on a date on Saturday though." Haley told her with an impish grin.

"Come on Tigger lets get going, you must be exhausted." She said standing and holding out a hand to help he friend up.

"Ok but only if you promise to give me all the details about you and Boy Toy. You've obviously spent way too much time lately with yours truly. Things were looking pretty hot in the kitchen. Lucky Peyton wasn't with me."

"Wait Peyton's with you?" Haley asked excited at the prospect of seeing her other best friend and new Manager.

"Not yet she will be here tomorrow. She's pretty happy to be your new Manager and wants to discuss a few things with you. I'm just happy Bitchtoria is gone. I also may have mentioned that you had a thing for NBA star Nathan Scott and were thinking about sleeping with him."

"Remind me why we're friends again?"

"Ha ha. You know you love me and couldn't live without me." Brooke said linking arms with Haley, and then asked the question she'd been dying to ask since Lucas left, "What can you tell me about Broody? Does he have a girlfriend? Boyfriend?"

"Well seeing as the first time I met him I couldn't get out of the room fast enough, and the second time I was half naked, so not much."

"But I can find out if you like?"

"Well if it just somehow came up in conversation. I think I'd be ok with that."

After getting Brooke's things settled into the master bedroom, Haley had taken one of the four guest rooms, the girls settled down stairs on the couch.

"You never really gave me the details about you and Nathan, so come on spill it."

"I can't really explain it only that when I'm not near him I want to be and when I am near him I can't keep my hands off him."

"You my friend have got it bad."

**OTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTH**

_Back at Nathan's Beach house….._

Lucas walked through Nathan's back door holding his hands in the air, "I come in peace. Please don't kill me. I really am sorry."

"Lucas you are so lucky right now that I have a bad knee, otherwise I would be beating your ass as we speak." Nathan told his brother still pissed. "Could you maybe, I don't know. Knock next time."

"Nathan we could have knocked for ten minutes and I don't think you or Haley would have noticed."

"So not the point right now. Seriously Luke I want my key back." Nathan said holding his hand out.

"Nathan you really should be thanking me and Brooke for interrupting when we did-"

"Do not even think about finishing that sentence."

"All I'm saying is that Haley seems like a really nice girl. She's not one of those skanks you usually bang then leave. So don't fuck it up."

"Jeeze Lucas I know that ok. And I don't plan on fucking it up."

"So you want a beer?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah in the fridge."

When the brothers were sitting down drinking their beers Nathan turned to his brother and asked, "So Haley and I are going out on a date on Saturday. Will you help me organise it?"

"Nathan Scott on a date that's not orchestrated by his Manager? I never thought I'd see the day." Wincing when he saw the glare his brother shot him, "Sure it's the least I can do. But do you think you could do me a favour?"

"Depends on what it is."

"Could you find out what the story is with Brooke Davis, you know if she has a boyfriend or something?"

"You like Haley's friend?"

"Man did you see how hot she was?" Lucas asked clearly thinking his brother must be blind as well as stupid.

"Ah no. Not really I was kinda looking at Haley."

"Dude you've seriously got it bad."

**OTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTH**

AN: Hope you enjoyed Chapter 11.

Seems like Brooke and Lucas share more than bad timing!!

SONG TITLE: I Don't Wanna Let You Go By Ross Copperman

**Please Review** and let me know what you thought!

I love reading them!

Thanks L

UP NEXT: Naley go on their date things get steamy at Tric. Peyton arrives, and Brooke and Lucas connect.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill or its characters they belong the Mark Schwahn and the CW. **

**Neither do I own the song used for the title of this story it belongs to Gavin De Graw. **

AN: A big thanks to all who have read and reviewd my story so far!

Hope you enjoy this chapter!

**C****hapter 12**

**Wow**

Haley and Brooke had spent half the night up gossiping so as a result they were still asleep at ten am when the door bellrang the next morning. Haley groaned at

the interruption to her sleep, and immediately wished they hadn't decided it was a great idea to sleep on the couch. When Brooke mumbled incoherently Haley

knew she was going to have to get up and answer the door herself. Standing there in her pyjamas and will her hair sticking up everywhere Haley swung the door

open, squinting against the morning sun.

"Peyton, I'm so glad you're here." Haley said to her friend as the girls embraced.

"I hope you're still saying that when I have my Manager's hat on." Peyton replied with a laugh.

"Unless you've changed your name to Victoria I think we're good." Haley returned with a smile. "But seriously Peyton, thank you so much for taking this on for me."

"Oh don't thank me yet, you don't know what I have planned for you. And besides you're paying me well for it so don't worry." Peyton told her with a smile.

Peyton Sawyer was the third member of their group. Haley and Brooke met Peyton their freshman year at High School, they had immediately clicked and had been the best of friends ever since. Peyton was slightly taller than Brooke and stood at 5 foot 6 inches, she was also slender, with curly blond hair and beautiful green eyes.

Out of High School Peyton got an internship with Sire Records, but had recently become disheartened with the direction the label was taking. So the job offer from Haley could not have come at a better time.

The three girls were very different in both personality and style. Haley was the quiet responsible one, who favoured casual jeans, skirts and tops. Brooke was the bubbly, outgoing and slightly out of control one, who as a fashion designer had her pick of clothes and favoured everything designer. And Peyton, while outgoing, she could also be brooding and at times appear to be a loner. Peyton's style was what Brooke termed Rock Chick, with lots of skinny jeans, boots and rock t-shirts.

Haley and Peyton stopped to take in the sight of one Brooke Davis sprawled out on the couch fast asleep with her mouth wide open, they looked at each other and couldn't contain their laughter. Peyton whipped out her cell phone and snapped a couple of photos of Brooke.

"You never know when these could come in handy." Peyton told Haley with a wide smile.

"You totally have to send me a copy of that." Haley said.

Peyton leaned down really close to Brooke before yelling, "Oh My God is that Dave Grohl?" Causing Brooke to jerk awake mumbling, "What? Where?" Looking around the room still half asleep she moved the wrong way tumbling off the couch to the floor. Glancing up she saw her two friends laughing at her.

"P Sawyer that was so not funny. You know the rule! You never ever joke about Dave Grohl!" Brooke said and pouted very unamused by her friend's antics.

"Why is Bitch being a Brooke today?" Peyton asked sweetly.

"Oh you are so on my list right now. And just so you know Tutor Slut kept me up half the night going on and on about Boy Toy." She said giving Haley a glare.

"Tigger you were the one who wanted to know all the details…..twice."

"Yeah well I had to make sure you didn't leave anything out. So?" Brooke said expectantly.

"What!?" Haley and Peyton asked.

"Well? What are you waiting for fill Peyton in on Boy Toy." Brooke said rolling her eyes.

The three girls sat together on the couch and Haley then launched into the story of her and Nathan, Brooke interrupting to make sure Haley left nothing out of the story.

**OTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTH**

_Somewhere in New York……_

The phone rang and noticing the number Victoria quickly picked it up.

"I thought I told you never to ring me on this number." She said angrily to the person on the other end of the line.

"I just thought you'd want to know that I found Haley James. I followed her new Manager like you suggested and she led me right to her."

"Well then you know what to do then. Just like we planned, remember I want her ruined."

**OTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTH**

"Hey Nate, glad to see you have all your clothes on this time." Lucas said walking into his brother's kitchen.

"Didn't I ask for my house key back?" Nathan asked looking up from his breakfast.

"Jeeze Nate how old _are _you? I can't believe you still eat Cap'n Crunch." Lucas said shaking his head.

"Dude you sound like Mom, and besides it was either this or cracker jacks and I keep getting stupid girly prizes." Nathan pouted.

"I sware Maggie is more mature than you." Lucas said of their four year old cousin.

"So are you here to help me organise my date with Haley or are you just here to annoy me?"

"I'm here to help. Lucky for you there's a student free day today so I don't have any classes."

"So I have a couple of ideas of where to take Haley but I'm not sure which one to go with." Nathan told his brother.

"Where are you thinking of taking her?"

"Well I was thinking I could take her to the River Walk restaurant," a fine dining restaurant on the river, "or I was thinking I could take her on a picnic to the south end of the beach, you know the place covered with all those purple flowers. So what do you think?"

"Are you sure you're my brother? Nathan Scott being romantic, now that's something I thought I'd never see." Lucas said laughing.

"Laugh it up big brother. Just remember who you asked to find out about a certain brunette. If you keep that up I might just forget." Nathan said with a smirk.

"Ok. Alright I'm done. It's just weird that's all. I think you should go for the picnic, I'm sure you could sweet talk Mom into making up a picnic basket for you."

"Yeah that's what I was thinking." Nathan said and rang his Mother to ask if she could put together a picnic basket for him for the next day, which of course she was happy to do. If only he knew how happy.

"So do you wanna go for a drive and shoot a few hoops at the rivercourt now that we have your date sorted?"

"Luke not sure if you remember but I stuffed my knee and can't play, kinda the reason I'm here in the first place?"

"Yeah you can't play but you can stand and shoot. Besides you could use a little practise on your free throws." Lucas said with a smirk.

"I could be blindfolded and still manage to out score you."

"We'll see about that little brother." Lucas said as the pair headed out to the car.

_Neither Nathan nor Lucas noticed someone sitting in the car parked down the street, and the fact that, that person took particular interest in that fact that Nathan Scott was coming from the same direction as Haley James' house._

**OTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTH**

After filling Peyton in on the whole Nathan story, the girls got down to business, well at least Haley and Peyton did, Brooke left them to go and get ready for the day.

"Ok what do you think we should do about these rehab rumours?" Haley asked Peyton.

"I was kinda hoping you'd missed those ones." Peyton said with a wince.

"You mean there are more rumours?" Haley asked her eyes going wide.

"Haley seriously you don't even have to worry about it. I made a statement on your behalf this morning, saying that you collapsed and were suffering exhaustion, that your Doctor had prescribed complete rest and you would be resuming your tour early next year with dates to be published shortly." Peyton told her.

"Next year? Are you sure that we can't organise anything sooner?" Haley asked worriedly.

"Haley its fine, I spoke to your record label already and they have agreed. Plus it gives us time to reschedule with the venues too."

"Well if you're sure it's ok with everyone. It will give me a chance to get back into the studio. Which is handy coz I finished a couple of new songs yesterday, I and have a couple nearly complete."

"Haley that's great. I can't wait to meet your muse." Peyton said with a grin.

"Speaking of how is your muse?" Haley asked of Peyton's boyfriend of two years Jake.

"He's great. Happy I've taken the job as your Manager and glad to get out of LA and back to New York." She said her eyes sparking as they always did when she spoke about Jake.

"So have you two finished your boring business talk yet? Brooke said coming back into the room fresh from her shower.

"Peyton I forgot to mention that Brookie here has a bit of a crush on Nathan's brother Lucas." Haley said dropping an arm around Brooke's shoulders and bumping hips with her.

"I so do not have a crush, I just asked you to find out if he has a girlfriend." Brooke said poking her tongue out a Haley.

"I spoke to Nathan just before , and I'm sorry no girlfriend he has does have a wife, he's married." Haley told Brooke an apologetic look in her eyes.

"OH." Replied a despondent Brooke.

"Nah I'm just joking but your face said it all." Haley said tongue in cheek.

"Haley Elise James that was just plain mean." Brooke said glaring at her friend.

"Awe Brookie just consider that payback for telling Nathan and Lucas I am a virgin."

"Ok before this gets out of hand how about we take a look around town. I don't know about you two but I'm getting peckish." Peyton said.

"Give me twenty minutes to jump in the shower and change and we'll head off." Haley said hurrying out of the room, excited to be getting out of the house.

An hour later the girls were walking along Main Street with Brooke dragging them into every shop they saw. It had been a while since the three of them had managed to spend any quality time together so they were happy just hanging out with each other and not have to worry about work or the paparazzi's. Brooke was just about to drag them into yet another shop when Haley's stomach grumbled loudly.

"That was attractive." She said embarrassed looking down at her stomach.

"Come on Brooke lets get some food we're starving." Peyton said pointing after spotting a café up ahead.

"Oh no. Do you think we could maybe go somewhere else?" Haley asked when she saw where they were headed.

"Come on Haley I'm starving." Payton said dragging Haley and Brooke inside with her.

Once inside the girls saw an empty booth and took a seat and started studying the menu.

"Haley I don't know why you wanted to go somewhere else this place looks great." Brooke said looing around. "Wait Karen's Café isn't that….?"

"Nathan's Mom yes." Haley said hiding behind her menu.

"Hi ladies what can I get you to drink?" Karen Scott said as she reached the booth.

"Oh Haley, it lovely to see you again." Karen said with a smile as she noticed Haley at the table. She did a quick study of the girl and decided she couldn't have picked better for Nathan herself.

"Hi Mrs Scott it's good to see you again. These are my friends Brooke and Peyton." Haley said hoping she hadn't heard about last night.

"Hello it's nice to meet you both. What can I get you girls today? Karen asked. Once their orders were taken she headed back into the kitchen.

The bell above the door rang as it opened and in walked Nathan and Lucas Scott fresh from their shoot out at the rivercourt. Lucas walked in first carrying a blond haired little girl, followed by a limping Nathan, who had finally had enough and thrown his crutches away. All three went straight up to the counter.

"Hey Mom, you got some water back there I think Nathan could do with some after I killed him on the court. I think he's getting old." Lucas said smirking at his brother.

"You took your injured brother to the rivercourt? Lucas I expected better from you." Karen scolded her older son. Now it was Nathan's turn to smirk.

"And Nathan would you like me to place a call to your coach? I'm sure he would be very interested to know what you've been up to." But that didn't last long.

"Aunt Karen can I please have ice cream?" Maggie Scott asked her aunt, both Scott boys glad their mother's attention was diverted.

"Sure you can sweetie. Boys go take a seat and I'll bring your usual over." Karen told her sons directing them to a table close to the booth where a certain girl was sitting.

Nathan, Lucas and Maggie headed for the table and were about to sit down when Nathan noticed who was sitting in the booth behind them.

"Haley?" Nathan said a smile on his lips, moving the short distance to stand in front of the booth.

"Hi Nathan, I see you've finally done away with your crutches." Haley said with a smile.

"Yeah I'd had enough of them. So what have you girls been up to?"

"Sorry. Nathan you um, met Brooke last night, but this is Peyton my other best friend and now my Manager." Haley said.

"Hi Nathan it's nice to meet you. I've heard so much about you. All good I promise" She said with a smile shooting Haley a wink.

"Hi Peyton, I've heard a lot about you too. This is my brother Lucas, and this little munchkin is our cousin Maggie." Nathan said ruffling Maggie's blond hair.

"Maggie this is Haley, Brooke and Peyton." Nathan told Maggie.

"Hi Maggie," all three girls said.

"Hi. You're all so pretty, you look like princesses." Maggie said with a giggle.

"Thank you sweetie." Brooke said.

"Would you like to join us for lunch?" Peyton asked.

"Sure that would be great." Lucas said eagerly before any one else could answer.

Tables were moved and spots were switched until Nathan and Haley sat on one side of the booth, Brooke and Lucas on the other and Peyton and Maggie at the end. Soon their orders came out, Karen just smiled when she noticed Nathan sitting next to Haley and Brooke next to Lucas, and headed back to the kitchen her smile wide.

While everyone's attention was on their food Nathan leaned down and whispered in Haley's ear.

"So are you looking forward to our date tomorrow night?"

"I sure am." Haley whispered back, and nearly gasped when she felt Nathan's hand on her knee.

"So Lucas do you have a girlfriend?" Haley blurted out suddenly, while trying to remove Nathan's hand from her knee.

"Ah no. Not at the moment. Why?" Lucas asked.

"Oh no reason I just wondered." Haley said giving Brooke an innocent smile.

They were interrupted by Peyton's cell ringing, which was probably a good thing if the glares Brooke was shooting at Haley were any indication. After seeing it was Haley's publicist on the phone Peyton excused herself and headed outside to take the call.

While Haley and Nathan were busy whispering to each other and Maggie was making patterns with her softened ice cream Brooke decided to take the opportunity to get to know Lucas better.

"So Lucas what do you do in Tree Hill? Brooke wanted to know.

"I'm the PE teacher at Tree Hill High and also coach the basketball team."

"Wow you must love it. I sure wish I'd had a PE teacher like you when I was in High School, I certainly wouldn't have skipped so many lessons."

"So what is it that you do Brooke Davis?" Lucas asked looking at the gorgeous brunette.

"I design clothes. Have you heard of Clothes Over Bros? That's my label. Between it and Haley I'm pretty busy."

"Haley? Do you work for her too?" Lucas asked.

"Not officially but someone has to make sure she looks good on stage." Brooke said and got the attention of the other couple at the table.

"Hey-" Haley started to object.

"From what I've seen Haley always looks good." Nathan said looking at Haley and kissing her quickly on the lips.

"Oh please. Some of us are still eating here." Brooke said in mock disgust, then turned to Lucas and asked, "so Broody you wanna show me all the sights of Tree Hill?"

"Ok what's with the names?" Nathan wanted to know.

"Nathan it's what I like to call it a Brookeism. She does it with everyone. I'm Tutor Girl or Rock star." Haley explained.

"What can I be?" Maggie asked looking up from her ice cream.

"I think I'll have to call you Blondie because of all that beautiful blond hair." Brooke said tugging playfully on the little girl's pigtail.

"What can I call you? It has to be something nice because you're so pretty" Maggie asked Brooke, then thought about it for a moment and asked Lucas for his advice.

"What do you think we should call her Lucas?"

"How about Pretty Girl?" Lucas asked his young cousin, but looked directly at Brooke.

"I like it. You're name's Pretty Girl." Maggie said gleefully clapping her little hands.

"So Brooke do you have a boyfriend?" Nathan asked with a smirk.

Shortly after Peyton returned to say that she had to head back to the house to make some business phone calls, Deb Scott came to pick up Maggie, Nathan and Haley headed back to his house to watch a movie. And Lucas took Brooke on a tour of Tree Hill. The rest of the day went quickly and soon it was Saturday and time for Nathan and Haley's first date.

**OTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTH**

Haley was a nervous wreck Nathan was picking her up for their first date in twenty minutes.

"Haley hold still. I do not want to stick you in the eye with this mascara. Trust me red bloodshot eyes are not a good look." Brooke said as she was doing the finishing touches to Haley's make-up.

"Ok we're done. Now just let me finish curling your hair." Brooke said in full stylist mode.

Haley was glad she had her two best friends with her, they'd calmed her down a bit, she hated to think what she'd be like if they weren't here, a basket case probably. Brooke had been able to get a hint out of Lucas on what Haley should wear, so she had set out Haley' outfit for her while she'd been in the shower. Her outfit consisted of dark skinny jeans with her black knee high boots worn over the jeans, a scoop neck black sweater with a red ribbon around the neck line and her short back jacket. Haley had to admit she didn't look too bad at all.

Brooke had soon finished with Haley's hair, it was worn down with curls, and her make-up was light, her eyes slightly smoky and her lip pink and shiny.

"So how do I look?" Haley asked giving a spin as her two friends sat on her bed.

"You done good B Davis." Peyton said throwing an arm around Brooke.

"I Know. Thanks P Sawyer." Brooke answered.

"Yes thank you so much Tigger. I really appreciate it."

"Not a problem, just make sure you have a fantastic time tonight." Brooke told her.

"Oh I'm pretty sure I will." Haley said with a smirk.

"Oh I'm sure you will too. And just t be safe I put some condoms in your purse." Brooke told her with wink.

"Brooke you are terrible." Peyton said with a laugh.

"You may laugh now P Sawyer but if you recall I did the same when you first started going out the Jake. And weren't you glad I did." Brooke said smugly.

The girls were cut off from further discussion by the ringing of the door bell.

"Oh good he's punctual," Brooke said looking at her watch, "Haley, Peyton and I will get the door you get your purse and come down in a minute." Brooke directed dragging Peyton with her out of the room and down stairs.

"Hello Nathan. I'm glad to see you're on time. Just a couple of things before you leave, make sure she has a fantastic time tonight. But know that if you hurt her in any way I will kill you." Brooke said finishing off in a whisper as she saw Haley coming down the stairs.

"Hales you look beautiful." Nathan said as she came to stand next to Brooke and Peyton.

"Thanks." Brooke said causing Haley to roll her eyes.

"You ready to head off on our date?" Nathan asked offering her his arm.

They tuned to leave and Peyton called out, "Oh and Nathan she doesn't have a curfew just make sure to get her home by lunch time tomorrow."

"Ah kids today grow up way to fast." Brooke said then turned to look at Peyton and the two burst into laughter.

Nathan led Haley to his Silver Range Rover, helping her get inside and shutting the door for her, and settling himself behind the wheel.

"Are you sure your knee will ok for you to drive? Haley asked not wanting him to hurt his knee.

"Yeah it's actually feeling a lot better. Besides the only other way to get where we are going is a long walk and I'm pretty sure it's not up to that yet." Nathan reassured her.

"So where are we going?" Haley asked

"That's a surprise you'll just have to wait 'til we get there."

They drove for a couple more minutes before Nathan parked the car. Climbing carefully out of the car so as not to jar his knee, Nathan walked around to the passenger side and opened the door for Haley. As he took her hand and led her to a path she was able to get a good look at him. He looked gorgeous with dark jeans and a grey top and an army style khaki coloured jacket.

As the rounded a slight corner in the path, Haley was able to see where they were going.

"Wow-" she said and came to a stop.

**OTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTH**

AN: To borrow Haley's words Wow! That was my longest chapter so far.

I thought that was a good place to leave it!

Hope you like the chapter! I would love to hear what you think.

So Please Please Review! And make me Happy!

Thanks L.

SONG TITLE: Wow By Snow Patrol

COMING UP: Naley's Date in full. Thing hot up at Tric. And trouble is on the horizon.


	13. Chapter 13

**Please Note this chapter is rated M so be Warned!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill or its characters they belong the Mark Schwahn and the CW. **

**Neither do I own the song used for the title of this story it belongs to Gavin De Graw. **

AN: Thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed my story so far!!

**Chapter 13**

**We Belong Together**

_As the rounded a slight corner in the path, Haley was able to see where they were going._

"_Wow-" she said and came to a stop._

They were at the far end of the beach, which was quite secluded. On either side of the path leading toward the beach were thousands of purple wild flowers. It looked amazing and explained why he wanted to pick her up while it was still daylight. And set up on the edge of the sand was a blanket with lanterns and a basket.

"Nathan this place is amazing! How did you find it?" Haley said in awe.

"Lucas and I stumbled across it years ago, I remembered it was here and thought you might like it." He said ginning down at her, pleased that she liked it, and that the weather was very mild toady.

"Well you thought right. I love it." Haley said with a wide smile as they made their way to the sand and their picnic.

When Nathan was settled on the blanket, Haley unzipped her boots and took them off sitting opposite each him. Nathan leaned over and reached for the basket, which thanks of his Mother was filled with various foods, wine and a bottle of champagne.

"Ok would you like to eat now? We have roast chicken salad, cheese and bread and for dessert chocolate covered strawberries."

"That sounds great. You sure know how to show a girl a good time. You are quite charming you know that?"

"You haven't even seen my A game." He replied with a smirk.

"Oh Lord help me if that's true." Haley said with a smile holding her hand to her heart.

They ate their dinner, both talking about their life in New York and their dreams for the future. Haley talking about her music and what she hoped to accomplish and Nathan of his dream to win the play-off's with the Knicks. They also talked about their childhood, Haley revealing she was one of six children, and Nathan spoke about his and Lucas' summers spent with Deb's brother Cooper at the race track.

When they had finished the salad and cheese, the sun had set, the only light coming from moon and the six lanterns he'd set up earlier, Nathan reached for the dessert. His Mother had really outdone herself with this meal, everything was perfect, he made a mental note to send her some flowers as a thank you. Picking up one of the chocolate covered fruits he offered it to Haley.

"Here try one of these." He said and brought it to her lips, she opened her mouth and took a bite, and moaned as the sweet flavour hit her tastebuds.

Need shot through him, heating his blood as he watched her close her eyes to savour the taste and lick her lips now coated in the sweet juice of the strawberry.

"God you're sexy Haley James." He said his blue eyes dark with desire.

"You're not so bad either."

"Would you like a glass of Champagne? Seeing as we never did get to open that bottle the other night." Nathan asked trying to gain control, he told her they would take things slow, but that was harder said than done, when just looking at her made him want to loose himself in her.

"Sure but I make no apologies after the second glass. I'm not sure if you've noticed but I happen to be a bit of a lightweight when it comes to drinking alcohol." Haley told him as he filled their glasses with the bubbling liquid.

"And here I thought being a rock star was all about sex, drugs and rock and roll. And of course all night benders and trashing hotel rooms" Nathan said with a smirk, tucking a stray curl behind her ear.

"Well I guess I'm not much of a rock star then. But I'm sure there's one thing on that list that you can help me out with." Haley returned with a smirk of her own.

"I don't know what else you've read about me but I'm not into drugs." He said with mock seriousness.

"Very funny. I think you know exactly what I was talking about." Haley said hitting him on the arm.

"Well Peyton did say I didn't have to have you home 'til lunch time tomorrow."Nathan said with a smirk. Before making quick work of getting rid of their glasses,

leaning in and slanting his mouth over hers. As with all their other kisses things quickly became heated, Haley moved to kneel between his knees. They clung to

each other, their tongues doing battle in long desperate plunges.

Haley suddenly pulled back gasping for air and looking around.

"Hales what's wrong?" Nathan asked confused.

"Just checking to make sure there won't be any interruptions this time." She told him before leaning in to once again join their lips together.

"Trust me Hales there won't be any interruptions this time no one ever comes up here." Nathan reassured her with a laugh.

Needing to be close to him, Haley pulled at his jacket, wanting to feel his skin on hers, whimpering slightly when she had no luck. Noticing her distress Nathan tore his lips from where they'd travelled along her jaw line to her collarbone.

"Hales you ok?" He asked worriedly.

"Take it off." She simply said and pointed to his jacket and top. Something he was more than happy to comply with, and had both items of in a matter of seconds. She quickly followed removing her jacket and top, leaving her in a strapless red lace bra.

Wrapping her arms around his neck she kissed him long and deeply before feathering kisses along his jaw line. She traced her fingers on the hard muscles of his shoulders following the path seconds later with her tongue and lips.

His hands moving up her back they stilled when he reached her bra, his fingers making quick work of the clasp. He flung the lacy material to the side, taking in the sight of her.

Stroking his hands up her sides, and smoothing over her ribs he cupped her breasts in his hands, marvelling at how perfectly they fit there. He rubbed his thumbs over her sensitive nipples, a smile breaking out on his lips, when she moaned and bucked against him.

Nathan groaned against her lips and pulled her to him toppling them to lay on the blanket, so that she was half on top of him, one of her thighs between his.

"God you're beautiful." He said flipping their position so that she was beneath him. He settled himself between her thighs, supporting his weight on his forearms, she could feel the hardness of his arousal pressing against her. He leaned down and covered her lips with his again.

His lips left hers to trail wetly down her neck to her collarbone as she had done to him earlier. Haley gasped when she felt his hot mouth on her breast, his tongue swirling around her throbbing peaks, first one then the other, her hands fisted in his short hair, as she gasped as the sensations his mouth was sending through her. Nathan lifted his head looking down at her, her lips parted and swollen from his kisses and her eyes half closed in desire.

"Hales? You ok?" Nathan asked

"Uh huh. Why did you stop?"

"I uh – just want to be sure this is what you want. If we don't stop this now, we won't stop at all. We could just go back to my place, I don't mind."

"Don't you want to?" Haley asked disappointed

"Haley I think it's pretty safe to say I want to. That's not the issue trust me. I just don't want you to do anything you'll regret."

"Thank you for worrying. But I don't want to stop. And I won't regret anything we do here tonight." She said.

That was all he needed to know, his hands going to the buttons of her jeans, Haley lifted her hips of the blanket so he could remove her jeans, leaving her clad in only a pair of red panties.

Haley moved her hands to his belt buckle her fingers trembling slightly as she undid his jeans. Nathan toed off his shoes and helped her remove his jeans, leaving him in back boxers. He lowered himself over her blanketing her body with his, she gave a breathy moan, he kissed her over and over, loosing himself in the sweet taste of her.

Moving his hand up the outside of her thigh, he hooked a finger in her panties, dragging them down and off. He slid a hand up and between her thigh cupping her, finding her already wet for him. She moaned out his name when he slid a two finger inside her head tossing from side to side on the blanket. He could feel her tighten around his fingers, withdrawing them he moved them in and out.

Haley clutched at his shoulders her nails digging in as she was lost in the pleasure he was creating.

"Nathan….."

He leaned down and caught her mouth in a hard kiss, while slipping another finger inside her.

"Oh God…."

He started thrusting his fingers at a faster pace while his thumb circled her clit and Haley arched up off the blanket small whimpers escaping her mouth.

"Nathan I need…."

"What? What do you need Hales?"

"I need….I need you inside me now." She moaned out desperately, reaching down to stroke him through his boxes, causing him to moan and move her hand.

He removed his boxers and grabbed a condom from his jeans, and quickly sheathed himself with the latex and settled in the cradle of her thighs.

Haley could feel his erection nudging against her centre and unconsciously rolled her hips against his, he slowly entered her, letting her get used to him.

"Sorry…." He said softly before kissing her deeply. He withdrew from her heat before thrusting deep inside her, breaking through the thin barrier of her innocence, before once again stilling.

"Are you ok?" Nathan asked looking down at her.

"Yes….please don't stop." Haley moaned pleasure mingling with pain, moving her hips against his.

His mouth took hers again as he began move inside her creating a rhythm that had her gasping and wrapping her legs around his waist, her hips bucking she met him for every thrust, her nails digging into his sholders.

His powerful strokes left her breathless and moaning, she could feel pressure building, unprepared for the painful pleasure racing through her body. Nathan's breath was ragged as he quickened his pace his thrusts deep, he could feel her pulsing around him, her inner muscles squeezing him. He could tell she was close to her release so he moved his hand down her side and in between them stroking her clit with his thumb.

The explosion of her orgasm ripped through her and Haley swore she saw fireworks, and she screamed his name. Haley's release triggered his own, after one last powerful thrust Nathan followed her over the edge.

As soon as he was able to move again Nathan rolled off her, pulling her with him so she lay half draped over his chest. When their breathing returned to normal Nathan looked down at her, her head resting on his shoulder, her hand on his heart.

"Hales are you ok?"

"Hmm, never better. Although I am a bit pissed." She said with a small smile.

"Why? I didn't hurt you did I." He asked concerned.

"No you didn't hurt me. I'm just pissed I waited so long to do this." She told him with a small laugh.

"Well I'm glad you waited." He said kissing her on the forehead.

"Me too. Your hearts racing." She said her hand still over his heart.

"It does that every time I'm near you." He told her with a smile.

"Thank you." Haley said tilting her head up to kiss him on the lips.

"What for?"

"For making my first time perfect."

"Trust me it was my pleasure." Nathan told her with a smirk, earning him a slap on the chest from Haley.

"Ow. You're a dangerous little thing, I've got scratches all over my back."

"Oh God. I'm sorry." She said burying her head against his chest with embarrassment.

"Hey I was only joking. Don't apologise it was actually kinda sexy." He said stroking a had down her back causing her to shiver.

"Are you cold?"

"Hmm just a bit." She said snuggling closer to him.

"As much as I hate to move, maybe we better pack up and head back to my place."

Ten minutes later they were dressed again, and packed up, heading for his Range Rover. The short ride back to Nathan's was made in relative silence. Haley sat sideways in her seat just looking at him. He had one hand on the wheel the other entwined with hers resting on his thigh.

Once back at his place they headed for the font door still holding hands stopping briefly to open the door and share quick kiss, and then straight up to his bedroom, neither able to keep their hands to themselves.

**OTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTH**

Haley woke up the next day wrapped securely in Nathan's arms. She smiled when she remembered the night before. It had been amazing from start till finish, and it hadn't finished until the early hours of the morning.

Nathan moved slightly alerting her to the fact that he was now awake.

"Good morning beautiful. You're looking very happy this morning" He said with a grin.

"What can I say you make me happy." She said returning his grin.

"Yeah. I think I make you happy four times last night." He said with a laugh.

"Oh was that you?" Haley said with mock surprise

"Ha ha. Very funny." Nathan said before rolling her underneath him and pinning her arms above her head. He was just about to kiss her when his call phone started ringing. Groaning he leaned his forehead against hers, before rolling off her and reaching for his phone, frowning when he saw the number.

"Hello….um yeah I can talk." He said sitting on the edge of the bed pulling on his boxers.

"What? You've gotta be fucking joking..….please tell you're joking?" Nathan pleaded to the person on the other line. Before looking over at Haley, who was now sitting up in bed wrapped in the bed sheet.

"Yeah she's here with me now… yeah we'll be over shortly." He said before hanging up and turning round to face her.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Haley asked worried by the look on his face.

"Hales I'm so sorry……"

**OTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTH**

AN: So there you have it. Hope that chapter was ok.

Please let me know what you think!

Please Review!!

Thanks L

TITLE SONG: We Belong Together By Gavin De Graw

COMING UP: Who was on the phone and why is Nathan sorry??


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: A BIG THANKS for all your great review!! Glad you are enjoying my story! Hope you like this Chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill or its characters they belong the Mark Schwahn and the CW. **

**Neither do I own the song used for the title of this story it belongs to Gavin De Graw. **

**Chapter 14**

**Wake Up Call**

"_Hales I'm so sorry…….."_

"What is it? What's wrong?" Haley asked worriedly getting out of bed still wrapped in the sheet, moving around the bed to stand in front of him.

"Nathan whatever it is please just_ tell_ me."

"That was Peyton. She ah…. tried calling you …..but there was no answer. She said a friend of hers who works for a newspaper in New York phoned her first thing this morning….."

"Yeah that would be our friend Rachel. What did she say? Is she alright…..?" She rambled

"Hales…." He said grabbing her hand, pulling her to sit next to him on the bed, "someone took some photos of us last night and they are all over the media this morning."

"What do you mean? Do you mean when we were coming into the house last night?"

"I wish that were it. No apparently someone managed to get photos of us at the beach last night."

"What?! Please tell me you're kidding!" Haley screeched, jerking her hands from his grasp, all the colour draining from her face.

"OH GOD….how did this happen? I thought you said no one but you and Lucas knew we were going there last night." She said jumping to her feet.

"Hales I promise you, no one else knew we were going there." Nathan told her trying to calm her down. Then he noticed the look she was giving him.

"Haley, Lucas had nothing to do with this. Someone must have followed us." He said pissed that she would even think that.

"How convenient that this whole thing will end up making you look like a stud while the whole word will think I'm a slut." Said angrily, tears running down her pale cheeks.

"I can't believe you could even think I had something to do with this whole mess? I have just as much to loose by this getting out as you do" Nathan demanded

"I've gotta get out of here," Haley said wiping her tear stained face. She quickly moved around the room picking up her various items of clothing before going into the en-suite and slamming the door.

Nathan sat on the bed stunned, he couldn't believe after the night they'd spent together she could actually think he had something to do with the photos of them. He promised himself that when he found out who was responsible they would pay. Picking up his cell phone and started making some quick calls. It was time to do some serious damage control.

Haley quickly got dressed, her mind racing, she couldn't believe this had happened, it was like a really bad dream, one you couldn't wake up from. How the hell was she going to explain it to her parents and even worse her grandparents? It made her sick to her stomach that someone had been not only watching them on the beach but had taken photos of them. What had been a truly beautiful night was now ruined. Turned into something sordid and dirty. Taking a deep breath she walked out of the bathroom. Nathan was still sitting on the bed talking to someone on the phone.

"I have to go." She told him before walking through the bedroom door.

"Hang on I'll call you back." Nathan said before hanging up, dropping his cell on the bed and moving to follow her but his bad knee was stiff and soar.

"Haley wait a minute…" he called out but got no answer so he took off hobbling after her. He was half way across the living room when the back door shut behind her, then he caught his foot on a discarded shoe.

"Fuck….." Nathan yelled as he went down hard.

**OTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTH**

Haley raced across Nathan's yard and up the back stairs of Brooke's and burst through the back door, causing her two best friends to jump and turn around.

"Well that was quick. Where's Boy Toy?" Brooke asked with a grin.

"Brooke how can you joke now, when the whole world has probably seen me having sex on the beach with Nathan Scott by now?" Haley asked incredulously

"OMG! You and Boy Toy had sex on the beach?" Brooke exclaimed.

"Have you not seen the photos yet?"

"Haley…." Peyton started only to be cut off as Haley began to ramble.

"Because I'm sure you're the only ones who haven't. I can't wait to hear what my parents have to say about this. They'll never let me hear the end of it. And Taylor… Oh God just kill me now and I…."

"Haley focus." Peyton said grabbing her by the shoulders and putting an end to her rambling. "The photos of you and Nathan don't actually show the two of you having sex." Peyton told her.

"They don't? What exactly do they show then?" Haley asked confused.

"I got an email from Rachel just after I got off the phone with Nathan. There are four photos. Here have a look for yourself." Peyton said pushing Haley into a chair and set the laptop in front of her.

Haley quickly opened the email and clicked on the attachment and four photos came up. The first one was taken as Nathan helped her into his car when he picked her up for their date. The second one was of the two of them sitting on the blanket while Nathan was feeding her the strawberry. The third was of the two them clinging together kissing passionately. The last was of her looking dishevelled pulling back slightly in Nathan's embrace looking straight at the camera.

"Whoever took the photo's probably thought you spotted them and took off. Because there are no more photos I promise." Peyton told her.

Haley just nodded her head and looked at the photos once more. The last photo was when she had looked around joking that she was checking to make sure they weren't going to be interrupted again, it appeared that they were lucky she had.

"At the risk of being yelled at again. I'm dying here Tutor Girl. I need details?" Brooke asked practically jumping up and down.

For the fist time since Nathan's cell rang this morning a smile formed on Haley's lips.

"It was perfect. So romantic, the place we went was beautiful there were thousands of purple wild flowers everywhere." Haley told her two friends with a smile.

"That's great Haley, but I think the details Brookie here is after area about the sex on the beach." Peyton said.

"Please P Sawyer. You are just as desperate for those details as I am." Brooke said with a roll of her eyes.

"Guys……"Haley said blushing furiously.

"Come on Tutor Slut we've been waiting years for this so dish. How would you rate it out of ten?" Brooke said.

"Well you know how they say chocolate is better than sex?" Haley asked and both girls nodded, "well they've obviously never had sex with Nathan Scott. It was off the chart." Haley said with a grin.

"OMG it was better than chocolate? I wonder if it runs in the family? Coz I have a date with Lucas later today." Brooke said with a grin.

"It was amazing Nathan……OH GOD Nathan….." Haley said her eyes going wide she jumped to her feet.

"Jeeze he must be good if just saying his name can….."Brooke stage whispered to Peyton.

"No! I was a total bitch to him this morning. I practically accused him of tipping off the paparazzi about us." Haley told her friends the horror at how she'd acted earlier sinking in.

"No I did accuse him of it. Oh God what have I done? I've gotta go over and talk to him." Haley said grabbed her cell phone that was sitting on the table, then turned and ran out of the room and headed back to Nathan's.

**OTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTH**

_20 mins earlier back at Nathan's just after Haley left……._

Nathan lay on the floor stunned for a moment, then the pain set in and he groaned.

"Shit…."He said when he raised a hand to his head, where he'd managed to clip it on the edge of the coffee table, and it came away covered in blood. Carefully he started to roll over into a sitting position but abruptly stopped when his knee felt like he'd plunged a knife into it.

It took him a couple of minutes to finally move into a sitting position on the floor and when he looked at his knee he wished he hadn't. It had blown up like a balloon, and fresh bruising was coming out, the sight of it made him feel sick to his stomach. Nathan was sitting there thinking that he probably needed to get to the hospital but had no idea how he was going to manage that and he'd left his cell upstairs, when he heard the front door open.

"Haley?" He asked

"Nate where are you?" Lucas called out looking for his brother, then he saw him sitting on the floor next to the coffee table, blood dripping down his face.

"Shit Nate what happened?" Lucas asked as he went over to where Nathan was sprawled on the floor.

"Don't ask. Can you just help me up please?"

Lucas helped his brother off the floor and onto the couch, then went into the kitchen to get the first aid kit. Walking back into the lounge room he noticed that Nathan was looking pretty pale. Handing Nathan a towel so that he could press it against the cut on his head, he crouched down next to him.

"How bad is it?" Nathan asked holding the towel slightly away from the gash near his hairline so his brother could see.

"I think it might need stitches. When did you get so clumsy?" Lucas asked with a shake of his head.

"Luke I've had a shit morning. Can you just help me out to the car and take me to the hospital please." Nathan asked in a defeated tone.

It was then that Lucas noticed how bad Nathan's knee looked.

"Man what the hell did you do to your knee?" Lucas asked turning slightly green.

"I think I twisted it on my way down."

It was a slow and painful process but Lucas managed to finally get his brother in the car and headed for the hospital. They were about halfway there when Nathan asked him to pull over. One look at him had Lucas pulling over immediately, Nathan flung open the car door and leaned out vomiting, when he was done he pulled the door closed and leaned back weakly in his seat. Then once more they were on their way to the hospital.

**OTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTH**

Haley couldn't believe she'd been such a bitch to Nathan about the whole photo thing earlier. Deep down she'd known he hadn't had anything to do with it but she'd been so mortified at the thought of someone watching and taking photos of them making love on the beach that she'd gone a little mad and lashed out at the closest person, and that happened to be Nathan. She just hoped that he would forgive her for doubting him and Lucas. Because although they had only known each other for just over a week she really liked him and wasn't sure what she'd do if she had ruined things between them.

She walked up to Nathan's back door and knocked, waited a few moments and then tried again to no avail. Cupping her hands around her eyes she peered through the glass door but could see no movement inside. Haley got her cell phone out of her pocket and dialled Nathan's number. There was not answer though it just rang out.

"Great he's probably screening my calls." Haley muttered.

She knocked another couple of times but there was still no answer. When it was clear that he obviously didn't want to see her she walked dejectedly back to Brooke's.

When she heard Haley enter the house again Brooke looked up from where she was sketching some new designs at the kitchen table.

"How did it go?" Brooke asked wincing when she saw the look on Haley's face.

"It didn't go. He's not answering the door _or _his cell." Haley said with a sigh as she slumped down into the seat opposite Brooke.

"I'm sorry Hales. Maybe he just needs time to cool off." Brooke said patting Haley on the arm.

"It's my own fault. I just had to go and ruin what may have been the best night of my life." Haley said her head in her hands.

"Where's Peyton?" Haley wanted to know.

"She had to go to pick up Jake from the Airport." Brooke told her.

"Jake's coming?" Haley asked surprised that Peyton hadn't said anything.

"Yeah it was last minute, and you were a little side tracked." Brooke explained.

" Sorry. I think I'm going to go jump in the shower and crash for a little while." Haley said then got up and left the room.

Brooke sighed this was a seriously messed up situation, she felt so bad for Haley. Her and Nathan should be together blissed out after their night together, instead they had to contend with people taking photos and making up stories about them. Maybe she would ask Lucas to have a chat to Nathan and tell him how sorry and miserable Haley was. 'Yes,' she thought with a wide smile that's what she would do.

She looked at the clock on the kitchen wall and saw it was nearly twelve-thirty, only and hour and a half til her date with Lucas. Walking towards the stairs she planned out what she was going to wear. She was going to knock Lucas Scott's socks off, she thought with a smirk.

**OTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTH**

_Tree Hill Hospital _

Lucas sat in the waiting room for news on how Nathan was doing, he'd been in there for a while now he guessed that's why they called it a waiting room, but Lucas was getting worried at the amount of time that had passed. He heard the bell on the lift and looked up and saw his parent come rushing out.

"Lucas how is he? Is he alright?" Karen asked distressed

"He's in with the Doctor now." Lucas explained throwing an arm around his mother.

"What happened?" Dan Scott asked his son.

"I'm not totally sure. When I arrived he was on the floor. It looked like he tripped over and split his head open on the coffee table. But he also managed to twist his knee again and it looked pretty bad." Lucas told his parents.

The three Scott's sat down and waited for news on Nathan. A few minutes later the Doctor came out.

"How is he Doctor?" Karen asked jumping to her feet soon followed by her husband and son.

"Well I have good news and bad….." The Doctor told them.

**OTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTH**

_Back at Brooke's_

Brooke was getting ready for her date with Lucas when her cell phone rang, seeing Lucas' name on the screen Brooke answered with a smile. They spoke briefly, then Brooke raced to Haley's room and burst through the door.

"Hales, Lucas just rang to cancel our date….." Brooke started only to be cut off by Haley.

"Tigger I'm so sorry it's probably my fault….."

"No Haley he rang to say that he couldn't make our date because he's at the Hospital."

"Oh no is he alright?" Haley asked worriedly, she felt bad that she had thought Lucas could be responsible for tipping off the photographers.

"No Hales he's fine. It's Nathan he's in the Hospital."

"What is he alright? What happened? Oh God this is all my fault." Haley said fighting back tears.

"Come on Tutor Girl let me drive you to the Hospital." Brooke said

Haley quickly grabbed her jacket and followed Brooke down stairs and out the door.

"What if he doesn't want to see me?" Haley asked

"I guess there's only one way to find out. Um Hales you don't happen to know which way the Hospital is do you?" Brooke asked sheepishly.

_Tree Hill Airport_

Peyton was waiting by the baggage claim looking around she couldn't find the person she was looking for then she saw him and a smile broke out on her face and she ran to him. He caught her in his arms and swung her around, causing her to laugh and say.

"Jake put me down. Are you trying to make me dizzy?" Peyton said.

"I thought you always got light headed around me?" Jake said with a smile.

When Jake had picked up his bag they walked hand in hand out of the terminal, Jake turned to Peyton and said.

"So have you told them yet?"

_Back at Tree Hill Hospital_

When Brooke and Haley finally made it to the Hospital, Haley was in a bit of a panic, they went straight up the reception desk.

"Hi can you please tell us what room Nathan Scott is in?" Haley asked.

"I'm sorry I have been instructed not to allow any visitors in to see him." The nurse told them.

"I'm sure he'd be upset to know you refused to let his girlfriend in to see him." Brooke said pointing to Haley.

"Oh I'm so sorry Miss James I didn't recognise you straight away." The nurse said apologetically when she noticed who she was, and directed them how to get to Nathan's room.

"Um…. That's ok." Haley told her feeling like a fraud.

When Haley and Brooke were in the lift Brooke turned to her and said, "I knew there would be an up side to those photo's."

"I can't believe you told her I was his girlfriend."

"Hey it got us in didn't it? And how do you know you're not his girlfriend?"

"I guess I'm about to find out aren't I." Haley said.

When they reached the door of Nathan's hospital room Brooke took a seat and Haley knocked briefly took a deep breath and opened the door.

**OTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTH**

AN: Oh dear! So it seems there was a miscommunication about the photos.

I hope you enjoyed that Chapter and aren't too mad at Haley the girl had a really bad 'first morning after.'

Poor Nathan I think he had an even worse morning.

I'm sure everything will work out. Maybe…….

So I noticed that a lot of my chapter titles start with W that is not intentional.

Please Review and let me know what you thought!

I really enjoy reading them!

Thanks L

TITLE SONG: Wake Up Call by Maroon 5

COMING UP: Is Nathan alright? How will he react to Haley? And what hasn't Peyton told the girls?

Will Brooke and Lucas get to go out on their dat?

Well I guess you'll just have to wait and see……..


	15. Chapter 15

AN: Thanks to all who have Read, Review and Subscribed to my story!!

Hope you enjoy this chapter!!

Sorry I did have this chapter finished a couple of days ago but didn't have a chance to upload it.

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill or its characters they belong the Mark Schwahn and the CW. **

**Neither do I own the song used for the title of this story it belongs to Gavin De Graw. **

**Chapter 15**

**Drugs Or Me**

_When they reached the door of Nathan's hospital room Brooke took a seat and Haley knocked briefly took a deep breath and opened the door…….._

Nathan was laying on the hospital bed, eyes closed willing himself to sleep, thinking maybe if he did sleep he would wake up and find that his nightmare of a morning had been a dream.

Once his Parents and Lucas had spoken with his Doctor they'd come to see for themselves that he was in ok and had done no permanent damage to either his head or his knee. They'd stayed for a while, but he had said he was tired and they had left. The truth was he had just needed some time alone to think.

He heard a knock at the door and kept his eyes closed feigning sleep in the hope of stopping another Doctor or Nurse poking and prodding him.

"Nathan? Are you alright?" Haley asked softly.

At the sound of her voice Nathan's eyes flew open. And saw she was standing just inside his room wringing her hands.

"What are you doing here Haley?"

"Brooke got a call from Lucas who said you were in the Hospital. But he didn't say what happened. Are you ok? What happend?" Haley rambled.

"You know you ramble a lot when you're nervous." Nathan said closing his eyes again.

"Nathan I'm so sorry about this morning." Haley told him moving closer to the bed.

"Haley, can we not talk about that now." Nathan said with a sigh, his head was killing him and the pain medication hadn't completely kicked in yet.

"Sorry." Haley said before turning to the door to leave.

"Are you leaving?" Nathan asked opening his eyes as he heard the door.

"I thought that's what you wanted." Haley said turning to face him.

"No what I want is to go back to this morning and not answer my bloody cell phone." Nathan told her.

"Me too." Haley said moving over to sit in the chair at his beside.

"So are you ok? What did you do to your head? Haley asked taking in the sight of him laying almost helplessly in the hospital bed. He had a bandage just below his hair line and was very pale.

"I've been better." Nathan told her.

The door of his room opened and a nurse walked in.

"Mr Scott it's time for you OB's." The nurse said cheerfully. Then turned to Haley and said, "would you like to wait outside for a few moments?"

"No it's alright she can stay." Nathan said.

"Have you experienced any more dizziness or nausea? Has your pain relief started working yet?" The nurse asked shining a light in his eyes.

"No. And I think its starting to work" Nathan told her with a grin.

"Good. You need to let us know immediately if you do." The nurse warned him.

She checked his blood pressure and temperature which were both ok and then lifted the blanket covering him and checked his knee, the sight of which caused Haley to gasp.

"How long does he need to be in here for?" Haley asked the nurse.

"He may have to stay overnight. The Doctor will be back to check on him later this afternoon." She told Haley.

"Well your knee is looking slightly better." She said covering his leg and making notes on his chart, "I will be back to check on you later. Just rest and take it easy. If you need anything just ring the buzzer." She finished before leaving Nathan and Haley alone once again.

"So are you gonna tell me what happened?"

"Apparently I've turned into a klutz. I tripped over a shoe and hit my head on the coffee table and twisted my knee again."

"God what did the Doctor say did you do any more damage to your knee?" Haley asked.

"Yeah my knee's ok. I didn't do any more damage luckily." Nathan told her.

"What about your head?" Haley asked him.

"Yeah I've got a concussion and had to have 12 stitches," he said holding up two hands to show her how many he got, "but I think the pain medication is finally kicking in because I feel like I'm floating. Either that or I feel better coz you're here." He said

"You're so pretty Hales. You know the first time I saw you checking me out I thought how beautiful you were. The sun was shining on your hair and it looked like you had a halo." He finished with a goofy grin.

"Um yeah. I think the pain medication is definitely kicking in." Haley said with a small laugh.

"No I'm serious. You're so cute. You wanna come up here and I'll show you how hot I think you are." He continued patting the bed beside him.

"Ok Hotshot, settle down you know that the nurse said you need to rest."

"You…. Haley James… Scott …. no fun." Nathan mumbled with a pout.

"Um Nathan what did you just call me?" Haley asked sure she must be hearing things.

"Your name …. will be… when I marry you." He said the goofy grin making another appearance.

"Nathan…..?" Haley started her heart pounding, but stopped when she realised he had fallen asleep. 'Oook well that was unexpected,' Haley thought. Nathan was quite cute when he was high on pain medication. The question was, was it the drugs talking or did he really have feelings about her?

Haley watched him sleep for another couple of minutes before quietly leaving the room. She was surprised when she saw that Brooke was still waiting for her.

"Thanks for waiting Tigger you didn't have to." Haley said

"I know, but I wanted to. Plus I'm sure Peyton and Jake are back at the beach house by now going at it like a couple of horny teenagers, or like you and Nathan last night. Speaking of how is Boy Toy doing?" Brooke asked.

"Apart from a concussion, twelve stitches and hurting his knee again, I think he's going to be fine."

"So he wasn't to mad about this morning?"

"I think he was ok. It was kinda hard to tell. He was a bit messed up on the pain medication." Haley said, with a smile thinking about what Nathan had said. She wondered if Nathan would remember saying it later on. She still wasn't quite sure what to make of him calling her Haley James Scott and basically saying he was going to marry her.

"Oooh did he say anything good. Do you remember what I was like when I took those painkillers that time I hurt my ankle at cheer camp." Brooke said remembering how ridiculous Peyton and Haley said she acted.

"Yeah I do Tigger you were a riot. You told Claire Young she was a skank with no rhythm and a boyfriend who was more interested in his mirror than he was in her. It was pretty funny she totally deserved it after what she said about Peyton." Haley remembered.

"Yeah if only I could remember saying it." Brooke said.

"So you didn't remember saying any of it?"

"Haley I didn't remember the next twelve hours."

Haley and Brooke headed out to the car and made their way back to the beach house.

Brooke made sure to make as much noise as possible saying she did not want to walk in on another scene like the one the other night with Haley and Nathan.

"Oh aren't you guys cute!" Brooke exclaimed as she saw Jake sitting on the couch, Payton sitting on his lap.

"Everything ok?" Peyton asked, Brooke had filled her in about Nathan when Haley was in with him.

"Yeah I think so." Haley said.

"So Jake and I have some news…." Peyton said with a smile.

"OH MY GOD you're pregnant aren't you? Brooke screeched excitedly.

"Brooke why do you always assume someone is pregnant?" Haley asked slapping her on the arm.

"No Brooke I'm not pregnant." Peyton said with a roll of her eyes.

"I asked Peyton to marry me and she said yes." Jake told Brooke and Haley putting an arm around his fiancée and pulling her close.

Brooke and Haley squealed with excitement and hugged the happy couple.

"Peyton, Jake that's fantastic!" Haley said.

"This is fantastic guys! Peyton you have to let me design your dress! Have you set a date yet? You have to let me help you plan everything." Brooke exclaimed.

"Brooke slow down. We haven't set a date yet. And of course you can design my dress." Peyton told her friend with a smile.

"I think this calls for champagne." Haley said going to the kitchen getting a bottle out of the fridge and four classes.

**OTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTH**

Brooke was sitting on the deck wondering what to do with her evening, Haley was likely to go back to the Hospital to see Nathan and Peyton and Jake were going to go out for a romantic dinner, and I kind of left her at a loose end.

"Hey there, Pretty Girl." Brooke looked up startled and saw Lucas Scott standing in front of her.

"Hi Broody. What are you doing here I thought you'd be at the Hospital or something. Not that I'm not happy you're here, because I am." Brooke said sounding like a rambling Haley.

"Ok. I was wondering if you'd like to come to Tric with me for a drink, and maybe dinner beforehand, to make up for cancelling on you earlier, sorry about that by the way." Lucas asked.

"Sure I would love to." Brooke said flashing him a huge smile, "Just let me go and get changed."

"Brooke you look perfect as you are."

"Um ok let me grab my purse and we'll go."

**OTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTH**

Haley decided to go back to the Hospital early in the evening to see how Nathan was doing. On the drive there Haley was thinking about her day. It had been a huge day, day of many ups and downs, just when she caught her breath again something else cropped up.

Haley didn't have any trouble getting past reception this time, obviously news of her being his 'girlfriend' had travelled. When Haley pushed the door open of his room she was surprised to see him sitting on the bed dressed.

"Hey Nathan, what's going on?" Haley asked

" Um hi. I kinda decided to get out of here. I hate Hospitals. I'm just waiting for the Doctor to come back and release me." Nathan told her.

"Is Lucas or your parents coming to pick you up?" Haley asked

"Not exactly. I was gonna catch a cab home." Nathan told her not quite meeting her eyes.

He was saved from having to answer any more questions because the Doctor entered the room.

"Mr Scott, Nurse Walker informs me that you intend to go home." Dr Roberts said.

"Yeah think I would be more comfortable at home. And I'm feeling a lot better now." Nathan told his doctor.

"I would prefer it if you would stay here at least for the night so that we can keep an eye on your concussion. But if you really don't wish to be here I can't force to stay."

"Doctor would it help if I stayed with him tonight to keep an eye on him?" Haley who had been silent until then asked.

"Yes I would prefer it if he had someone to keep an eye on him. And it would be good if he had someone to stay with him for the next few days because he needs to stay off the knee as much as possible" The Doctor replied.

The doctor gave Haley a list of instructions on what she needed to do for Nathan over the next few days, and went a got Nathan's medication, and the dreaded crutches and the release papers for Nathan to sign and then he was free to go home.

Haley was a little worried Nathan might be pissed that she volunteered to look after him because he'd been very quiet since they left the Hospital apart from grumbling about having to use crutches again.

They arrived back at his house and Haley helped him out of the car and into the house. She was so glad he didn't have any stairs, she steered him straight to the bedroom and helped him get into bed.

"Are you ok? Do you need another pill?" Haley asked sitting down next to him on the bed.

"Yeah I'm much better now I'm in my own bed. I don't want to take anything else just yet."

"Are you ok with me staying here with you? I can call Lucas if you want me to?" Haley asked.

"No I'm ok with you staying here."

"Ok well I'm just gonna pop next door to pick up some clothes and let the girls know where I'll be. I'll only be a few minutes, but if you need anything please call me on my cell."

"Go I'll be fine. Besides how much trouble can I get into in bed?" he said with a smirk.

"Somehow I think you could get into a lot of trouble. I'll be back."

Haley was as quick as she could be, quickly grabbing a few clothes and toiletries throwing them in a bag and her guitar.

She left a note for Peyton and Brooke letting them know she would be next door and that she would see them tomorrow.

Back at Nathan's she raced back into his room to check that he was ok and saw him propped up in bed watching a big flat screen TV on the wall opposite the bed, that she hadn't noticed either last night or this morning.

"You ok?" Haley asked slightly out of breath.

"Yep fine. So I just have one question for you?" Nathan asked trying to look innocent but not quite succeeding.

"Uhuh. What's the question?"

"You don't happen to have a naughty nurse's costume in there do you? Coz I think that would help speed up my recovery greatly." He said with a smirk.

"Nathan!" Haley said turning bright red.

"Oh so I guess a sponge bath in out of the question then?"

**OTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTH**

AN: Hope you enjoyed that chapter!!

Please Review and let me know what you thought!!

Thanks L

TITLE SONG: Drugs or Me By Jimmy Eat World

I chose this song because Haley was left wondering if it was the drugs taking when Nathan said about marrying her. Or was it his feelings for her.

COMING UP: Haley playing nurse to Nathan somehow I think things will heat up!! Nathan and Haley get some unwanted interest in them as a couple.

How did Lucas and Brooke's date go?

Wait and see…………………


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: Thanks to everyone for Reviewing!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill or its characters they belong the Mark Schwahn and the CW. **

**Neither do I own the song used for the title of this story it belongs to Gavin De Graw. **

**Chapter 16**

**My Kind of Guy**

"_Oh so I guess a sponge bath in out of the question then?"_

"Because you do know that the Doctor said I had to keep off my knee as much as possible." Nathan told her looking pretty please with himself, knowing that he did have a point, that she had promised the doctor to take care of him.

"I guess that depends on if you're a _good boy_ and behave yourself."

"Do you want anything to eat?" Haley asked him deciding to change to a safer topic.

"You mean besides…."

"Nathan Scott do _not_ finish what you are about to say." Haley scolded.

"What? What did I say?" He said looking innocent.

"Get your mind out of the gutter James. I was going to say besides my Mom's chicken noodle soup."

"Yeah sure you were. I'll go heat up the 'soup' for you then shall I." Haley said walking out of his bedroom and heading for the kitchen.

'God what have I got myself into?' Haley asked herself.

Haley found the soup in the fridge and busied herself looking through cupboard finding everything she would need. When she had the soup heating she looked in the pantry and managed to find some bread to go with the soup and poured him an orange juice.

Haley was certain that Nathan remembered nothing of what he had said to her when she visited him this morning.

Once everything was ready she set it on a tray and took it to Nathan's room setting the tray on his lap.

"Aren't you gonna feed me? Nathan asked with a pout.

"Um no. Because there is absolutely nothing wrong with your arms." Haley said with a roll of her eyes.

Admitting defeat Nathan picked up his spoon and ate his soup and watched as she sat down on the edge of his bed.

"So can we please talk about this morning? I'm so sorry for what I said. And sorrier still for blaming you for the whole mess." Haley said a pleading look in her chocolate brown eyes.

"Hales its ok. I understand and probably would have though the same in your position." Nathan told her.

"You're just saying that to make me feel better." Haley said

"No I'm saying it because it's true. And that maybe you'll change your mind about the naughty nurse outfit. Not that you don't look hot in jeans and a t-shirt." He said finishing his soup.

"You're terrible." Haley told him taking his tray and placing it on his beside table.

"No seriously Hales I think we should just forget everything that happened this morning."

"We don't have to forget _everything_ do we?" Haley said coyly

"I'm pretty sure I couldn't forget certain parts of this morning even if I tried." Nathan told her with a smile.

"I never got to thank you for making last night so perfect. So thank you Nathan." Haley told him.

"Come here?" Nathan said and she shifted on the bed so that she was sitting next to him. He leaned down a kissed her, his lips warm and hard against hers. Haley grasped his shoulder pulling him closer, Haley ran the tip of her tongue along his lower lip, when his lips parted she slid her tongue into the wet heat of his mouth, enjoying the way his tongue stroked against hers. Nathan's hand crept under the hem of her t-shirt smoothing up her side and caressing over ribs.

Haley broke the kiss abruptly scooting away from him on the bed.

"Where'd you go?" Nathan asked opening his eyes, one second they'd been sharing an extremely hot kiss and the next she was gone. Nathan looked at her questioningly.

"The doctor said you need rest. And I don't believe a hot make-out session was on my list of instruction. And besides its time for you to take more pain medication"

"But Hales your kisses make me feel _sooo_ much better. Your kisses are more effective than medication. A few more like that and I won't feel the pain at all"

"Hmm I'll bet. But I wouldn't want you to OD on my kisses now would I?" Haley said smugly.

After getting his pills she shook one out and handed it to him along with the orange juice she got him earlier. He pouted a little but took it without argument which she thought proved that he was still in a fair bit of pain.

"Do you feel dizzy or nauseous?" Haley asked him just like the nurse had earlier.

"No." Nathan replied, "But if the nurses at the hospital looked like you I wouldn't have been so eager to get home. Now all that's missing is that nurses out-fit." Nathan finished on a sigh.

"Oh My God! I'm gonna have to go and get one just to shut you up aren't I?" Haley asked.

"Yep." Nathan said leaning back against the headboard with a satisfied smile, he knew he'd get her to cave if he whinged enough.

"Or I could just call Lucas or your Mom to come and look after you." Haley told him sweetly.

"Ok I promise I'll behave." Nathan said holding both hands up in defeat.

"You need to get some sleep." Haley said heading for his bedroom door.

"Aren't you gonna stay with me? You know so you can keep an eye on me. Make sure I don't slip into a coma." Nathan said.

"I was just going to grab my bag. And get rid of the tray. I'll be back in a minute."

When Haley came back a few minutes later bag in hand, Nathan's eyes were closed, she set her bag down quietly down and searched through it for her pyjamas, only to find that she hadn't packed them.

"Problem?" Nathan asked opening his eyes when he heard her muttering.

"Um yeah. Do you have a t-shirt that I could sleep in do you?"

"Yeah there's an old Duke one in the top draw I think." Nathan told her.

Haley went over to the chest of draws and found the Duke t-shirt, "Thanks." Haley said walking into the en-suite.

"That's fine I'm sure it will look better on you anyway."

A few minutes later she walked back into the bedroom completely dwarfed by Nathan's t-shirt, to find him fast asleep. She crawled into bed next to him, trying to keep as much distance between them as possible so didn't accidentally hurt him. She reached over turned off the lamp and waited for sleep to claim her.

**OTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTH**

Lucas and Brooke pulled up outside Tric, Lucas got out of the car and walked around to open the door for Brooke and they walked to the towards the club

Brooke subtly studied him as they walked they had had a good night. He was gorgeous, wearing a pair of blue jeans and a blue shirt with a white t-shirt underneath. His blond hair cut short and slightly messy in keeping with the latest fashion.

His eyes were a gorgeous shade of blue and seemed to be able to see right to her soul.

'Oh yes,' he was definitely her type of guy. Brooke knew she could get lost in those eyes if she let herself.

"So this is Tric? I've heard a bit about it but I've never been here." Brooke said.

"Yep this is it." Lucas said taking her hand in his as they entered the club.

The music was pumping when they entered and the place was packed, Lucas it seemed knew everyone, from the bouncer on the door to the barman to the DJ, he lead her to a private table and when they were seated Brooke looked around the club, it was massive and had a great set-up, it could have been a New York or LA hot-spot.

"Come here a lot do you?" Brooke asked with a smile.

"A little. But it helps when you know the owner." Lucas returned with a smirk, at Brooke's questioning look he laughed, "My Aunt Deb and my Mom own this place." He explained.

"What would you like to drink?" Lucas asked.

"Hmm I don't know. Why don't you surprise me?" Brooke said trailing a finger down his chest and giving him, what Haley called her, 'You're Getting Lucky Tonight,' look.

Lucas strolled over to the bar stopping a few times to talk to someone, waving to a few others.

"Hey Matt. How's it going tonight?" Lucas asked the barman.

"Hey Luke, it's been pretty good for a Sunday night. What can I get you?"

"Can I have two shots and a couple of beers please?" Lucas asked.

While he was waiting for Matt to come back with the drinks a girl he didn't recognise sidled up to him.

"Hi Lucas, I heard your brother was back in town?" The girl said.

"Yeah that's the rumour." Lucas replied not wanting to give her any information about his brother.

"Here's my number can you please give it to him and tell him I'd love to see him again." She said handing Lucas her number.

"Sorry but he has a girlfriend." Lucas said giving her back the slip of paper.

"Here's your drinks and fixings for the shots Lucas" Matt said setting them on a tray on the bar in front of Lucas.

"Thanks Matt." Lucas said handing the bartender the money.

He grabbed the tray of drinks and headed back to Brooke, without sparing the unknown girl a second glance. If he had of he would have seen the evil glare she shot at him.

"Sorry I took so long. I hope you like tequila." Lucas told Brooke with a smile and set tray on the table.

"Tequila and I are old friends." Brooke said before licking the base of her thumb and then shaking salt on the wet spot, then picked the shot glass up and watched as he did the same.

"Well in that case 'to old friends and to new friends'." Lucas said handing her a lemon wedge and taking one of his own, then clinked glasses with her and they both downed the fiery liquid.

"So Broody will you dance with me? That is if you think you can keep up." Brooke said cheekily taking off her jacket leaving her in dark blue skinny jeans, her black Jimmy Choos and black cami trimmed with lace.

"How do you know you can keep up with me? I got moves you've never seen." Lucas replied with that Scott smirk.

Brooke took his hand and dragged him with her to the crowded dance floor. The music was pumping the crowd moving along with the music. Lucas looked down at her 'Brooke Davis was definitely something else,' he thought. She was gorgeous and was obviously used to male attention and getting her way.

Pulling her close he let the beat of the music wash over them. Someone bumped into Brooke sending her against Lucas, taking it as a sign she wrapped her arms around his neck leaning her head against his chest and moved to the music.

Lucas placed his hand beneath her chin tilting her head up so she was looking at him; he leaned down and covered her perfect lips with his.

Lucas moved his hands to her hips flush against him. Brooke nipped his bottom lip with her teeth and when he opened his mouth she slid her tongue inside, stroking it against his with long slow sweeps, and the kiss quickly became heated.

Both Brooke and Lucas were completely oblivious to the people around them; it was as if it were just the two of them. When air became an issue they pulled apart breathing heavily.

"Do you want to maybe get out here and go somewhere a little more private?" Brooke asked.

Lucas didn't say anything he just took her hand and led her off the dance floor, stopped briefly at their table to grab their beers and Brooke's jacket then they went in the direction of the back of the club.

**OHTOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTH**

Haley woke up to the sound of Nathan groaning and mumbling in his sleep. She reached over and tuned the bedside lamp on, the clock said it was three o'clock in the morning, and looking over at him she saw his face contorted in pain and sweat drenching his body.

"Nathan wake up." Haley said placing her hand on his shoulder shaking him slightly.

Nathan woke up with a start; he looked around the room in a daze not really registering where he was.

"Hmmm. What…..?" Nathan mumbled.

"Nathan are you alright?" Haley asked placing her hand on his forehead to check if he had a fever, he didn't.

"Haley?" Nathan said still confused.

"Yeah I'm right here. Are you feeling OK?" Haley asked.

"Um yeah I think so," he said then quickly added, "is it time for more pain medication yet?" Nathan asked wincing as he flexed his injured knee.

"Just a sec and I'll get it for you." Haley said getting up and going to the bathroom for the pills and a glass of water. When she came out of the bathroom Nathan was sitting on the side of the bed reaching for his crutches which were leaning against the bedside table on his side of the bed.

"Nathan what are you doing? You shouldn't be trying to get out of bed." Haley said.

"Trust me if I had a choice I would still be in bed." Nathan said.

"What are you doing then?" Haley asked.

"I'm going to the bathroom." Nathan stated before crutching over to the bathroom door.

"Um do you need a hand?" Haley asked blushing slightly.

"Ah no. This I can do by myself." Nathan said and Haley could have sworn he coloured slightly with embarrassment, at least she wasn't the only one embarrassed by this situation.

A couple of minutes later Nathan emerged from the en-suite and moved back to the bed, once she had him settled and his knee was propped up with a pillow she gave him the pain medication and the water. Once he'd taken the pills she turned out the light so they could both get some more sleep.

"Thanks for looking after me Hales." Nathan said sleepily.

"That's alright I'm just glad you're alright." Haley replied.

What seemed like just minutes later they were woken up by someone clearing their throat in the doorway, well Haley was, Nathan was still fast asleep.

"Good morning Haley." Lucas said loudly from the doorway causing Nathan to jerk awake and then groan in pain as he moved his knee.

"Imagine my surprise when I went to the Hospital this morning to pick up my idiot of a younger brother only to find out that he'd already checked out." Lucas said crossing his arms over his chest.

"Sorry you know how much I hate Hospitals. I was going to ring you this morning and let you know I was already home." Nathan said apologetically.

"Ok. Anyway here's your newspaper and some mail." Lucas said handing them to Nathan.

"You might want to check out page 3. It's got a nice article about Nathan Scott local NBA star and his new girlfriend rock star Haley James. It's got some nice pictures of you coming out of the Hospital last night." Lucas said and then added, "how are you this morning Haley? How did you get stuck looking after the idiot here?" Lucas asked

"I actually offered to keep an eye on him. Not that I mind."

Nathan's not giving you too much trouble I hope ."

"He's behaving for the most part, but I did have to threaten him with call you or your Mom." Haley told him with a smile.

"Well please feel free to call any time you want to get away from him, I know he gets when he's laid up with injury. You should have seen him when he had the chicken pox when we were kids. Not pretty at all" Lucas said.

"Don't you have to be somewhere else?" Nathan asked his brother.

"Nope. Not right this second."

Nathan looked down at the article about him and Haley in the paper and when he finished he passed it to Haley, and looked through his mail noticing one addressed to Haley.

"There's one here for you someone must have mixed up the addresses." Nathan said handing it to her.

"Oh thanks." Haley said taking the envelope and putting it on the bedside table.

"Aren't you gonna open that?" Nathan asked

"Not right now. I will later." Haley told him

"Well I'd better get going to work. I'll see you both later. Oh and Haley if you see Brooke tell her I had a great time last night." Lucas said with a smile and walked out of the room whistling.

"He so got laid last night," Nathan said with a smirk when he heard the front door shut.

"Oh god you do realise I'm going to get all the details even without asking for them don't you?" Haley said with a mock shudder.

"I'm suddenly feeling very left out." Nathan said with a pout.

"Don't worry I can share all the details with you too." Haley said with a smile.

"You know that is not what I meant." Nathan said pulling her over so that she straddled his lap.

"Nathan what about your knee? I don't want to hurt you." Haley said shifting slightly.

"You keep on doing that and I won't feel anything at all." He said with a smirk.

Oh yeah?" Haley said deliberately moving against him, and leaned down and slanted her mouth over his.

The two soon forgot about everything but each other including a letter addressed to Haley James that had fallen off the bedside table and onto the floor in between the bed and bedside table.

**OTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTH**

AN: Thanks t everyone who's reviewed my story so far!! You guys rock!!

Hope you enjoyed that chapter! I know not a lot happened but it was necessary for future storylines.

Hope you liked it! Please Review and make me happy!!

Thanks L

TITLE SONG: My Kind Of Guy By the Kaiser Chiefs

COMING UP: This chapter is the start of more drama/trouble for Nathan and Haley,

I wonder if anyone can guess what it is??


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: Thanks to everyone for reviewing!! I really appreciate it!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill or its characters they belong the Mark Schwahn and the CW. **

**Neither do I own the song used for the title of this story it belongs to Gavin De Graw. **

**Chapter 17**

**Make This Go On Forever**

The next few days were very quiet for Nathan and Haley, neither leaving the house. They either watched DVD's or played on Nathan's Playstation. When they weren't doing that Haley was working on her music or Nathan was catching the latest NBA games on ESPN. Well that is when they could keep their hands and mouths off eachother.

Nathan had been surprised when Haley had beaten him the first time they'd played NBA live. No one ever beat him, even Lucas, but Haley explained that during the long road trips on her tour bus her and the band often played to keep themselves entertained. She was pretty good not that he'd ever admit it to her though.

Karen and Dan had been by to check on how Nathan was doing and Karen had brought food over most days so that Haley didn't have to worry about cooking. Once Haley got over her initial embarrassment over being caught kissing their son she felt comfortable with the older couple, and got along quite well with them.

Lucas and Brooke had been around pretty much every day when Lucas wasn't at work, and they seemed to be getting along very well, Lucas constantly had a stupid grin on his face and Brooke was acting like an infatuated schoolgirl.

Peyton and her new fiancée Jake had also been around a lot. Nathan, Lucas and Jake hit it off and found that they did in fact have a couple of mutual friends from their Duke days.

* * *

Haley was standing at Nathan's back door, clad in another one of his t-shirts, this time it was a Knicks one, cup of coffee in hand, looking out over the water, enjoying the stillness of the morning.

She wasn't sure how long she had been standing there when two strong arms snaked around her waist and she could feel the warmth of his naked chest pressed against her back.

"What are you doing out of bed? _And_ without using your crutches?" Haley asked turning in his arms to look at him, her arms moving of their own accord around his neck.

"Come on Hales it's been four days now. I'm going crazy." Nathan grumbled.

"I know. But it's only for a couple more days." Haley reminded him, going up on her tip toes giving him a brief kiss.

"What are you doing up so early?" Haley asked, one thing she had noticed over the past four days was that Nathan was not a morning person, not liking to get out of bed before at least ten in the morning if he could help it.

"I woke up and you weren't there." Nathan said with a pout.

"Oh poor baby were you feeling neglected?" Haley said trying to hide her smile.

"Yeah I'm having doubts about your dedication to the position of my nurse?" Nathan said.

"Is that right?" Haley replied hitting him on the chest.

"Yeah. Hired help really isn't what it used to be." Nathan said with a smile.

"Well you could always ring Lucas." Haley told him sweetly, letting go of him, then she went over to the fridge and pulling out some fruit and yoghurt for her breakfast.

"So what are you doing up so early? I thought I wore you out last night?" Nathan said with a smirk remembering the night before.

"Obviously not. Do you want some fruit and yoghurt for breakfast?" Haley asked looking over at him.

"You've gotta be kidding. I'm not eating that crap." Nathan said in disgust, walking over to the cupboard he found what he was looking for and joined Haley at the kitchen table.

"And you gave me crap when I said I liked macaroni and cheese." Haley said with a laugh as she saw what he was having for breakfast.

"Hey there is nothing wrong with Cracker Jacks. They're the breakfast of champions." Nathan told her.

"If you say so." Haley said rolling her eyes.

Haley watched as he ripped open the packet of Cracker Jacks and found the prize.

"Please something good." Nathan said tipped out a colourful plastic bracelet.

"Here it's for you." Nathan said

"Nathan…."

"Don't say I never gave you anything." He said with a smile slipping the bracelet onto her wrist.

They were just about finished with their breakfast when they heard Nathan's cell ringing in the bedroom.

"I'll get it. You stay and finish your nutritious breakfast." Haley said walking towards the bedroom. The cell phone was still ringing when she got to the bedroom and she answered it.

"Hello Nathan's phone." Haley said, "Hello?" She said again and whoever it was hung up.

Walking back into the kitchen Haley tossed Nathan his cell phone.

"That's the third time in as many days someone has hung up when I've answered your cell." Haley told him.

"It's probably just a wrong number." Nathan said looking at the call log, the number was unknown so he had no idea who it would be.

"Well I'm going to jump in the shower then I am going to kick your butt at NBA live." Haley told him with a grin.

"Hales there is no way you're gonna beat me. You could start now and I'd still win." Nathan told her cockily not wanting to admit to her that she was good.

"We'll just have to wait and see then won't we." Haley said leaving the room.

Grabbing fresh clothes Haley walked into the en-suite closed the door, pulled Nathan's large t-shirt over her head and slipped out of her boy shorts. Stepping into the huge shower she turned the taps on, adjusted the heat and stepped under the spray, quickly washed her hair and then her body.

Slicking her wet hair back from her face, she relaxed under the warm water, when two arms moved around caging her against the tiles.

"Nathan what are you doing?" Haley gasped out turning around to face him.

"Well I was thinking that seeing as I missed out on that sponge bath. I'd let you make it up to me in the shower." Nathan told her with a smirk

"Besides it's a lot more fun this way and we have the added bonus of both being naked and save water at the same time." He continued.

"Well you know if it's for the environment how can I object." Haley said sliding her hands up his water slicked arms to rest on his shoulders.

Nathan needed no further encouragement, wrapping his arms around her, he brought her close and covered her mouth with his, their tongues battling for dominance.

Haley tore her mouth away from his and stepped out of his embrace. She pushed him so that he stood with his back to the tiles, and reached for the soap and wash cloth.

"Hales what are you doing?" He ground out as she lathered up the soap and started to slide it across his chest.

"You said you wanted a sponge bath. I wouldn't want to be accused of not doing my job properly now would I?" Haley said with an innocent smile, that truth be told was far from innocent.

Haley worked her way across his chest first over one shoulder and down an arm then did the other side, her strokes with the cloth slow and teasing.

"Turn around." Haley said.

When he stood both arms braced against the tiles, Haley continued her ministrations and washed his hard muscular back. She worked her way down, lingering slightly over his tight butt then continued her way down his thighs and his calves, by the time she had worked her way back up again Nathan was practically panting with desire.

"Turn back around." Haley instructed him.

Nathan did as he was told and turned to face her, his desire evident.

"Close your eyes." Haley told him, and when his eyes closed she let the wash cloth drop from her hand to the shower floor with a plop.

Nathan stood there in the shower water steaming all around with his eyes tightly closed, his cock straining in anticipation at what was to come, and hopefully that was going to be him.

"What the fuck….?" Nathan yelped as the warm water suddenly turned ice cold.

His eyes shot open to see a towel clad Haley retreating from the bathroom as quickly as she possibly could, looking pretty pleased with herself.

"Th.. that's just plain mean Haley." Nathan spluttered

He stayed it there for a couple more minutes trying to compose himself, then turned off the tap and got out of the shower as quickly as his knee would allow, grabbed a towel and went to find Haley. Damn was she going to pay.

Haley raced into the guestroom and locked the door. She went quickly over to the wardrobe where she had stashed what she needed yesterday. 'Thanks Tigger.'

She had planned on doing this later in the week but after what she just did, she thought he deserved a treat as an apology.

As quickly as she could she dried off, scraped her hair back into a messy bun and dressed. She unlocked the door and slowly opened it peeking out she could see Nathan muttering to himself as he jerked on a fresh pair of boxers, then he sat on the bed facing away from the door.

Haley had to stifle her laughter as she watched him, he looked like a little kid who'd lost his favourite toy.

Taking pity on him she walked to his bedroom door and leaned against the door frame.

"Nurse James reporting for duty." Haley said in a deliberately breathy voice.

Nathan's head whipped around so fast she wouldn't have been surprised if he got whiplash.

His eyes went wide and his mouth hung open as he took in the sight of Haley standing in the doorway in a tiny white nurse's outfit. It stopped mid thigh, had a zip up the front that had been left partly unzipped so that her cleavage was practically spilling out.

She also had white stockings on topped with lace that stopped just below the hem of the dress.

All coherent thought fled his mind, his mouth went dry and he forgot all about what happened in the shower ten minutes before.

He moved so that he was sitting in the middle of the bed leaning against the headboard.

"Nothing to say now Scott? I'm beginning to think you're all talk and no action." Haley said saucily as she strutted over to the bed.

"Umm. If you come over here I'll give you more action than you can handle." Nathan said cockily.

Haley moved up the bed stopping when she straddled him, she leaned down capturing his lips with hers in a frenzied kiss, and Nathan proved that he certainly wasn't all talk.

**OTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTH**

When Nathan and Haley dragged themselves out of bed for the second time that day it was much later in the morning.

"So when exactly did you manage to get the nurses outfit? Because you haven't left the house in days" Nathan asked as she was brushing her long hair.

"I had Brooke pick it up for me the other day. Seeing as you were whining about it all the time." Haley said with a smile, twisting her hair up and securing it with a band.

"Hmm remind me to thank her later." Nathan said bringing her close for a lingering kiss.

"As much as I'd love to stay and continue this, I have to go meet Peyton. And if I don't leave now I'll be late." Haley said.

Her meeting with Peyton was to discuss her new tour dates and a few other things. They were going to meet at Karen's Café so in the end Haley asked Nathan to come along with her, which he was more than happy to do as it got him out of the house.

Peyton was already seated at a table at the Café when Nathan and Haley arrived, and looked up and smiled when she saw them enter.

"Hey Nathan, Haley, I was starting to think you forgot about me." Peyton said referring to the fact that Haley was nearly fifteen minutes late, which wasn't like her at all.

"Sorry Peyt I was going to take my car but noticed it had a flat tyre so we ended up taking Nathan's Range Rover." Haley explained.

"That's alright I only got here a couple of minutes ago myself." Peyton said with a laugh.

"Well I might go back and see if I can sweet talk my Mom into making me some food and have some sent out to you. I'll see you ladies later." Nathan said with a grin before crutching towards the kitchen.

Peyton noticed how Haley's eyes followed Nathan until he was out of sight.

"You've got it bad my friend." Peyton said with a laugh.

"Yeah I know." Haley said with a sigh.

"That's a good thing isn't it?" Peyton asked.

"Yeah it is. But I wonder what will happen when we have to go back to New York and real life. I just want my time her to go on forever." Haley told her friend.

"Well you've still got a couple of weeks before you have to think about that. I say just enjoy it for now and worry about everything else later." Peyton said.

"Hmmm is that your advice as my manager or as my friend?" Haley asked with a smile.

"That was Peyton the friend. Peyton the manager wants to know if you and Nathan want to make a statement about your relationship." Peyton asked

When Haley shrugged and said she wasn't sure Peyton told her the latest rumours.

"You and Nathan have been getting a lot of media coverage so far. After the new photos of the two of you leaving the Hospital together the other day there have been stories flying around that you've been secretly dating for months and that either your pregnant or that you found out Nathan was cheating and hit him over the head, hence the trip to Hospital."

"You've gotta be kidding me. Where do they come up with these stories?" Haley said in disbelief.

"I really don't know. So would you like me to talk to Nathan about maybe making a statement?" Peyton asked.

"No I'll talk to him. I suppose I should be happy they're not saying I'm in rehab any more." Haley said.

The girls then started discussing the new tour dates and making a few changes here and there. Peyton had made sure that there was a bit of a gap between cities so that Haley didn't end up exhausted again.

"I was looking at your old tour schedule and can't believe Victoria okayed it in the first place. And why you let her do it."

"Have you met Victoria?" Haley asked

"Yeah it was a thrill I'm still trying to forget." Peyton replied

"I guess it was just easier to agree with her than to argue with her." Haley said with a sigh.

"Haley I want you to promise me that if you want to make any changes to anything or have any problems or issues you will tell me." Peyton said.

"I promise." Haley told her with a smile. Glad that Victoria was finally out of the picture and that Peyton had agreed to take on the job for her.

Karen walked over to the table with three plates piled high with food and placed them on the table in front of the girls, Nathan followed her and took a seat next to Haley.

"Hi Haley, Peyton how are you girls today?" Karen asked

"We're good thanks Karen. Things look busy in here today." Haley said looking around the Café where most of the tables were full.

"Yes it's busy for a Friday morning I guess. To be honest I think everyone is just coming on to try and get all the gossip." Karen said running a hand over Nathan's back, and going back behind the counter.

Haley looked around the Café again and noticed that pretty much everyone was staring at them. Some were openly staring and others were at least trying to be discreet. Haley turned red and ducked her head and focused on her food.

"Hales there's no need to be embarrassed. Just don't worry about it." Nathan said draping an arm around her shoulders.

"Yeah Haley, Nathan's right. Don't let it bother you. It's not like it hasn't happened before." Peyton said.

The three were eating their lunch when they were approached by a couple of teenage girls.

"Oh my god! Its Nathan Scott and Haley James!! Are you two like getting married?" One of the girls practically screeched.

"Can we please have your autographs? The other girls asked thrusting some paper and a pen at Haley.

"Um sure." Haley said before signing it and handing it over to Nathan who did the same and handed it back to the girl.

"Thank you so much! Hope you have a great wedding." The girl said joining her friend and leaving the Café.

"Oh my God we can have like a double wedding." Peyton said in an exact replica of the teenage girl's voice.

"Haha! Very funny Peyton." Haley said, risking a glance over Nathan to gage his reaction. He apparently found the whole situation hilarious judging by the grin on his face.

"Well I'd better go and leave you two love birds and go and find my man." Peyton said standing up and reaching into her bag for her wallet.

"Don't worry about it Peyton, this one's on me." Nathan said.

"Thanks. Oh before I forget Haley I've got some mail for you." Peyton said handing Haley three envelopes.

"Oh thanks. Although I don't know who would be sending me mail here." Haley said, standing up to hug her friend goodbye.

"You about ready to get out of here?" Nathan asked a few minutes later.

"Yeah let me just go and say bye to your Mom." Haley said and walked over to the counter with Nathan following.

As they were leaving the Café they noticed a few people lingering outside, and as soon as they stepped out onto the street a couple of the men waiting started snapping photos of them. Nathan and Haley made their way as quickly as possible to Nathan's Range Rover, and once they were both inside Haley took off heading towards the safety of Nathan's beach house.

"I don't think I'll ever really get used to that." Haley said as they sat on the couch later that afternoon playing NBA live.

"Yeah it can get pretty crazy at times. A couple of guys on the team had a bit of trouble a while back with groupies turning up naked in their hotel rooms while we were on the road." Nathan told her.

"How did they manage to get in?" Haley asked shocked that someone would go to that length.

"They bribed the hotel staff. Needless to say we never stayed there again." Nathan said reaching over to pause their game.

"So did you really sleep with all those girls you were linked with in the tabloids?" Haley asked not really certain she wanted to know the answer but curious none the less.

"I'm not gonna lie to you. I slept with some of them. But most of the ones recently have just been publicity stunts set up by my manager." Nathan told her.

"Victoria was always trying to set me up with someone to boost my profile, as she put it."

"Oh yeah anyone I know?" Nathan asked

"Hmm let me see there was an actor who's name I can't recall, that was a total disaster, and then there was Chris Keller when we were touring together. I don't know if you've met the Keller as he likes to call himself but let me say he is a complete ass. There have been a couple of others but I try to block them out. I was meant to go out to some launch party with some ball player, but I got out of that one due to my hospital stay, lucky me."

"Do you know who the ball player was? I might know him. What launch party it was?" Nathan asked.

"That would be funny. Umm I think it was a vodka launch party." Haley told him.

"It wasn't the Ice Vodka launch party was it?" Nathan asked

"Yeah that's the one. You know him don't you?" Haley asked him.

"Hmm you could say that." Nathan said with a laugh.

"Who is it? What's so funny?"

"It was me. I was meant to be your date that night. My manager rang and told me he had a date for me with a hot singer. But obviously I didn't make it either coz I hurt my knee." Nathan told her with s shake of his head, what were the chances?

"That's crazy." Haley said with a laugh.

Nathan and Haley started playing NBA live again and were in heated competition when Nathan's cell phone rang.

"Speak of the devil. Its my manager Ricky. I've gotta take this one. Do not cheat while I'm gone." Nathan said getting up and limping into the kitchen to take the call.

"I don't need to cheat." Haley said rolling her eyes and putting the control.

Haley reached for her handbag intending to check her cell for messages when she notice the mail Peyton had given her earlier. Taking the letters out of her bag she ripped open the top letter, it said.

**I'm still watching you!**

'That's good to know.' Haley thought to herself, and opened the next one.

**Go back where you belong Bitch!**

"And it just gets better," Haley said it wasn't the first time she'd gotten mail like this. Not really wanting to open the third letter but knowing she had to she ripped the last one open.

**Stay away from what's mine! Or pay the price!**

Haley heard Nathan moving back into the room and quickly shoved her lovely fan mail into her bag.

**OTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTH**

AN: Hey guys hope you like this Chapter.

Please Review!

Thanks L

TITLE SONG: Make This Go On Forever By Snow Patrol


	18. Chapter 18

**AN: Sorry it took me so long to update! Who else can't wait til Monday and Season 6 Premiere of OTH!! **

**I know I can't!! Bring on some hot Naley storylines!!**

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewd my story so far!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill or its characters they belong the Mark Schwahn and the CW. **

**Neither do I own the song used for the title of this story it belongs to Gavin De Graw. **

**Chapter 18**

**In The Shadows**

Haley didn't mention her letters to Nathan or anyone else they were obviously someone's idea of a joke. Besides she wasn't worried about them.

She got a call from Brooke last night saying that she had to fly back to New York on Sunday night so Haley was spending Saturday with her and Peyton for a girl's only day and that she had the whole thing planned out. Haley was looking forward to spending the day with her two best friends, and knowing Brooke like she did they were in for a treat.

Haley rolled over in bed and looked over to where Nathan still slept beside her a smile forming on her face. It was a week today since their date, since they made love on the beach; Haley smiled as she thought about how perfect the night had been.

God he was gorgeous, Haley thought as she continued to watch him sleep, he was sprawled out on his back with one arm flung over his head and the other resting on his stomach, his head turned slightly in her direction.

"I know I'm hot Hales but you don't have to stare." Nathan said his eyes still closed and a smirk now on his lips.

"How can you tell I'm staring you haven't even opened your eyes yet?" Haley asked moving closer to him.

"I can feel you staring at me. Just one look from you makes me hard." Nathan said with a smirk still on his lips opening his eyes to look at her.

"Sorry." Haley said not really sorry at all, a blush heating her face.

"It's ok I completely understand. It's not your fault you find me irresistible. I guess it's just my cross to bear." He said with a sigh.

"Gee cocky much?" Haley said

"You know it. But if you need a reminder…"He said grabbing her hand and leading it towards his erection.

"Ok I get the picture. As much as I would love to um stay and help you out with that, I have to go meet Brooke and Peyton. And I don't want to be late and suffer the wrath of Brooke." Haley said tracing the hard length of him through his boxers, dropping a hard kiss on his lips and climbing quickly out of bed.

"I never knew you were such a tease Haley James." Nathan said closing his eyes and tried to think of anything but what he wanted to be doing at that moment; and that was Haley.

"Don't worry I'll make it up to you tonight." Haley told him with a smirk of her own.

"You better." Nathan said with a pout.

Twenty minutes later Haley walked out of the bathroom dressed in a worn pair a jeans a flowing shot sleeved whit shirt with a black belt high around her waist, her hair up in a messy bun, ready for a day with her two best friends.

Nathan she saw was still in the same position she'd left him earlier and appeared to be fast asleep again. Deciding to leave him sleeping she grabbed her handbag and headed next door to meet the girls, taking a quick glance at her watch she saw that she was right on time.

"I thought I told you to ruin her not give her free publicity. Do I need to come down there and take care of things myself?" Victoria ranted to the person on the other end of the line.

"No I will take care of things. It's not my fault she's holed up with Scott. They've hardly left his place in a week." The person told Victoria.

"Well make sure you do I'm paying you enough for this. Don't make me regret asking for your help with this."

"I told you I'd take care of things and I will."

* * *

Peyton and Jake were sitting at the kitchen counter eating breakfast when Haley entered the house, Brooke nowhere in sight.

"Good morning and how are the happy couple this morning?" Haley said greeting the two love birds.

"Hey Hales." Jake said.

"Hey Jakey." Haley said snagging a piece of toast off his plate earning her slap on the hand from him.

"Hey get your own breakfast. Not only are you stealing my fiancé away for the day, you pinch my breakfast too." Jake said a pout forming on his lips.

"Poor baby." Peyton said kissing his pouting lips then added, "Pay no attention to him Haley; he's already had two rounds of toast already." Peyton said.

"Um where is Brooke? I thought she'd be down here by the door ready to go." Haley asked looking round for the brunette.

"Apparently she had some last minute conference call with New York; she should be down in a minute though." Peyton told her.

"So what exactly are we in for today?" Haley asked slightly worried, one never knew what to expect with Brooke Davis.

"As far as I know she had shopping planned for this morning. Followed by lunch and I think she may have said something about pedicures, she did mention in passing something about DVD's, popcorn and cocktails and I'm not 100 but I think I heard her say something about tattoo's. Oh and I have strict instructions to inform you that you will be spending the night here and not with Boy Toy." Peyton told her.

"Tattoo's….? Oh no, you didn't let her watch that MTV show about celebrities and their tattoo's again did you?" Haley asked every time Brooke saw shows that depicted the top celebrity tattoo's she thought it would be a great idea to go out a get one.

"I didn't realise she was watching it until it was too late. But I think I managed to talk her out of it. I showed her a picture of some trashy tats on some even trashier celebs and mentioned how much it hurts. You know how she is with pain." Peyton explained to Haley and just then the object of their discussion walked into the room.

"Good morning Tutor Slut and P Sawyer. Ready for a fun filled day?" Brooke said practically bouncing into the room, hence her nickname of Tigger.

"Hey what am I chopped liver?" An affronted Jake said.

"No you are leaving." Brooke said.

"This is a girl's only day and you my friend are not, so out you go." Brooke said practically dragging Jake out the door.

"But where am I going to go?" Jake asked

"Away from here. Look why don't you go next door and do guy stuff with Boy Toy." Brooke told him.

"Arrh. Can I at least kiss my fiancé goodbye?" Jake asked hopefully, only to find Brooke blocking his way hands crossed over her chest, foot tapping impatiently.

"No you can kiss her later. Now go." Brooke told him.

"Fine I can tell when I'm not wanted." Jake said and walked towards Nathan's in a huff.

"Brooke that was mean." Haley told her.

"I know. But trust me he will be thanking me later. Well girlies now that all the testosterone is gone are you ready to head out?" Brooke said clapping her hands excitedly.

"Ok but just to let you know there will be no tattooing of any kind today or any other day. Just so we're clear." Haley told Brooke.

"Ah fine, you are no fun Haley Elise James." Brooke said ushering her two friends out of the house, and into the car.

"Ok so the plan is shopping for a couple of hours this morning, lunch at the Riverside Restaurant, we all have appointments at a spa, then we are going out for cocktails and dancing at Tric."

**OTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTH**

When Nathan woke up again Haley was gone, once he was showered he wandered into the kitchen to get some Cracker Jacks for his breakfast. He was munching away when the doorbell went.

Going over to the door he opened it and saw Peyton's fiancé Jake standing on his door step. He seemed to be a pretty cool guy Nathan had got to know him a bit over the past week and he often dropped over for a game of NBA Live or a beer. Jake had gone to Duke too, although they'd never run in the same circles they knew a few of the same people.

"Hey Jake, come on in." Nathan said moving so that Jake could get in.

"I got kicked out of Brooke's." Jake told him.

"Gee man what did you do?" Nathan asked.

"I have a dick. Apparently Brooke takes a girl's day very seriously. And she wouldn't even let me kiss Peyton goodbye." He told Nathan clearly still a bit pissed about it.

"Sucks to be you man." Nathan said with a small smile, glad he wasn't in Jake's shoes.

"I wouldn't be smiling if I were you man, Brooke told me that Haley is staying over there tonight. And I'm not allowed back there til tomorrow." Jake said smiling glad he wasn't the only one not getting some tonight.

"Shit you're joking right?" Nathan asked, remembering how Haley said she was going to make this morning up to him tonight.

"Nope it's no joke." Jake told him.

"So you up for a game NBA Live?" Nathan asked sitting down on the couch

"Yeah man and we could try and catch a game later on TV later on tonight." Jake said sitting down next to Nathan on the couch.

"I'll ring Lucas and get him to bring over some beer and food for later." Nathan said reaching for his cell phone.

**OTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTH**

"Tigger you've only been here just over a week and seem to already know all the shops?" Haley asked as they walked along the shopping strip.

"I had to have something to while you were off with Toy Boy and P Sawyer was with Jakey and Lucas was at work, so I went shopping." Brooke told her.

An hour later they'd been into a few stores and each found new outfits to wear out to cocktails as instructed by Brooke. Although Haley wasn't sure why they were bothering to get dressed up when it was just a girls night and they were apparently not allowed to see the guys at all.

As they were walking along Main Street Haley herd her cell, alerting her that she had a new message. Slowing down she dug through her handbag until she found her phone and checked her massage.

It was from Nathan saying that she'd better sneak back over to his place tonight because he couldn't wait til tomorrow to see her again. And that she still owed him for running out this morning.

Laughing slightly to herself she noticed that Peyton and Brooke had stopped to look in a shop window, deciding that she'd let them catch up to her she began to type him a reply. They caught up with her at the at corner, she saw the pedestrian light turn green and stepped off the curb only to be yanked back.

"Shit Haley watch out." Peyton said as she pulled Haley back to safety.

It was then that Haley noticed that a car had run a red light and sped down the street where she had been standing seconds before. Relief flooded through her and she went slightly weak at the knees.

"Haley are you ok?" Brooke asked concerned.

"Um yeah I'm ok. Thanks Peyt, I should have been paying closer attention to the traffic." Haley said thinking about what could have happened if Peyton hadn't pulled her out of the way.

"Hey if I hadn't pulled you out of the way I would be unemployed right now." Peyton said trying to lighten the situation, but in truth her heart was still beating rapidly at the sight of one of her friends almost ending up under a car.

"I always knew those quick reflexes of yours would come in handy one day P Sawyer." Brooke said her hand on her heart.

"How about we give the shopping a miss and head straight to the restaurant, coz I need a stiff drink and bet both of you do too." Brooke said to Haley and Peyton.

"Yeah sounds like a good idea, I could use a drink right about now. Hales are you sure you're ok?" Peyton asked.

"Um yeah thanks to you. Yeah let's go." Haley said and headed with her two friends on slightly shaky legs back to the car.

The girls shared a bottle of wine with a huge lunch and then headed over to the Day Spa that Brooke had booked them into.

When they arrived they were given complementary champagne and all had a massage, a facial and a pedicure and manicure. By the time they finished there they were all feeling pretty relaxed and it was early evening and they headed back to the beach house to get ready to go out for cocktails at Tric and had a light dinner.

Despite Haley's earlier attempt to be a hood ornament they had had a great day. Brooke had arranged a car to come and pick them up so they didn't need to worry about how they would get home.

When they arrived at Tric the girls got out of the car instantly causing a stir. Haley was dressed in a strapless form fitting black dress with a chunky blue belt high around her waist, Brooke was dressed in a short black skirt and a gold halter neck satin top, and Peyton was wearing a strapless red top and skinny black pants.

When inside they went straight up to the bar and ordered a round of Cosmopolitans, once they had their drinks they went and found an empty table.

"So this is where Lucas brought you on your date last week?" Peyton asked Brooke with a sly smile.

"Why yes P Sawyer it is." Brooke replied with a grin.

"I'm afraid I can't show you the office we made out in….or the pool table where we….." Brooke continued.

"Ok, ok we get the point." Peyton said with a laugh holding her hands up.

"You asked. Did I tell you how he…"

"Tigger I really don't need to hear it again." Haley said shaking her head. Brooke hadn't been able to wait to tell the girls how her date with Lucas had gone and when she told them about it she went into detail into detail, too much detail as far as Haley was concerned, about her tryst with Lucas in the back office of Tric last Sunday night.

"Oh you two are no fun. I always listen to you guys talk about guys you've been with." Brooke said with a pout.

"Um Brooke can I just remind you that up until last week Haley was a virgin and I have been with Jake for two years. And the only details you got were the ones you asked for." Peyton reminded the brunette and laughed as she rolled her eyes and pouted.

"Ahh Brookie don't pout maybe after a few more of these cocktails you can tell us again." Haley said finishing her drink.

"Ok well you can go and get the next round then." Brooke said draining the last of her drink

"Ok do you want the same again?" Haley asked getting up when they both girls nodded she headed for the bar.

The club was starting to get crowded now with the music pumping and people grinding on the dance floor. Haley was standing at the bar waiting her turn to be served when someone sidled up to her crowding in on her personal space forcing her to take a step back.

"Hi Beautiful, I'm Damien and you are?" He asked her. He wasn't bad looking she supposed but he was completely sleazy.

"Not interested." Haley said turning back towards the bar and placing her order with the bartender who had thankfully appeared in front of her.

"I'll get one of the waitresses to take you drinks over to your table." The barman told Haley.

"Um thanks." Haley said handing him over money for the drinks. She turned to go back to her table when the sleazy guy grabbed her by the arm and swung her towards him.

"Come on baby be nice. I bet that hot little body of yours goes off like a firecracker. Why don't you come back to may place or even my car and I'll let you do things to me you've only dreamed about." He said leering at her.

"What part of not interested did you not get? Now take you filthy hands off me and move out of my way." Haley practically snarled at him, yanking her arm out of his grasp, before stepping around him and walking back to her table, not sparing him a second glance.

"Unbelievable did you see that creepy guy come up and try and hit on me?" Haley asked her friends as the waitress left after bringing their drinks over for them.

"Yeah we were wondering if we should come over and intervene but you looked like you manage to shoot him down in flames." Brooke said watching as the sleazy guy stalked away from the bar while leering at Haley.

* * *

Damien walked over to the opposite side of the club and took up a spot in the shadows leaning against the wall all the while staring at the hot blond he'd been talking to minutes earlier. He was leaning against the wall taking a swig out of his beer bottle when he was approached by an older man.

"So I saw that little bitch shoot you down out there." He said

"Whatever. What the fuck do you want man?" Damien asked.

"I'll give you five hundred bucks if you slip this into her drink and then you can do whatever you want to her." The man said showing Damien a couple of pills and a wad of cash.

"Why the hell should I trust you? How do I know this is not a setup?" Damien asked

"You'll just have to trust me. I'll up the money to seven hundred, but that's my final offer. So will you do it?" The man asked.

"I can do whatever I want to her?" Damien asked.

"Just let me get a couple of photos of her, and then she's all yours."

"Ok I'll do it." Damien said taking the pills and the money

* * *

"Lets not let on sleazebag ruin our night." Peyton said before raising her glass for a toast, "To love old and new." Haley and Brooke raised their glassed clinking them together.

"And to hot sex, with even hotter guys." Brooke added with a cheeky grin, causing both Haley and Peyton to laugh.

Sexyback by Justin Timberlake came on and was one Brooke's favourite songs so she dragged Haley and Peyton with her to the dance floor leaving their half full drinks on the table.

The girls were dance floor moving to the music gaining that attention of more than a couple of patrons. No one noticed when their table was approached or when he slipped something into Haley's drink. And no one saw the man in the shadows smile.

The girls were enjoying themselves on the dance floor and one song quickly turned into three and then five. Peyton feeling the effects of the energetic dancing left Haley and Brooke to it and headed back to the table.

Taking out her cell phone she sent Jake a message mentioning where she and the girls were and said what a coincidence it would be if he, Nathan and Lucas just happened to show up.

Knowing that Jake would take her suggestion she looked at her watch noting the time, wanting to see how long it would take the guys to get there, she gave Jake about forty minutes.

Smiling to herself she tried to imagine Brooke's reaction to their 'girl's night' being gatecrashed. She might be slightly pissed at first but then she'd see Lucas and all would be good again.

A couple of minutes later Brooke and Haley came off the dance floor both flushed and warm from all the dancing and flopped into their chairs before drinking the remainder of their cocktails.

"Ok it's my round I think its time for a change." Peyton said and went up to the bar to order their drinks.

"So how are things going with you and Boy Toy?" Brooke asked Haley.

"Things are going well. Um thanks for picking up that thing for me the other day." Haley said of the 'nurse's outfit' Brooke had gotten her the other day.

"What thing are you talking about?" Brooke asked innocently and at Haley raised eyebrows

"Oh that thing. Not a problem. Although who knew Haley James was into kinky?" Brooke said with a laugh.

"Ha ha. I've been hanging out with you too much." Haley told her hitting her on the arm.

"Just think how boring life would be without me." Brooke said

"Yeah. Is it just me or is it getting really hot in here?" Haley asked fanning herself with her hands.

"Hales we just got off the dance floor of course it's hot. Peyton will be back shortly with our drinks." Brooke said

Peyton was back minutes later with a tray of their drinks, what appeared to be shots of some sort and a bottle of champagne.

"What is that?" Haley asked

"It's a Jager Bomb it great. It's red bull with a shot of Jagermister. You drop the shot into the red bull and either shoot it down or you can drink it a bit slower if you want." Peyton explained and proceeded to show her how it was done and Haley and Brooke followed suit.

Haley was completely parched and downed her Jager Bomb in one long gulp surprising her two friends who had decided to drink theirs a bit slower.

"Jeeze Hales thirsty much?" Peyton asked as she watched Haley pick up her glass of champagne and start to drink that too.

"Hmm it's just so hot in here." Haley said twisting her long hair up so that it was off her neck.

"I think I'm gonna step outside for a minute to cool down." Haley said swaying on her feet slightly when she stood up.

When Brooke and Peyton made a move to follow her she waved them back into their seats telling them she was quite capable of going by herself.

"Well at least take your cell with you then." Brooke told her handing Haley her bag.

"Thanks Brookie I'll be back shortly." Haley said weaving slightly as she made her way to the entrance of the club.

"Brooke don't you think we should go with her she was looking slightly drunk and you know she can't handle her alcohol. She shouldn't be out there on her own." Peyton said worriedly.

"Oh but she wont be on her own." Brooke said with a grin.

"What do you mean?" Peyton asked confused

"Boy Toy should be arriving any second now." Brooke told her smugly.

"What do you mean?" Peyton asked wondering how Brooke found out she'd sent Jake a message.

"I arranged the guys to meet us here at ten thirty," Brooke grabbed Peyton's wrist and looked at her watch, "and it's now ten thirty."

"What happened to this being a 'girl's' night?" Peyton asked trying to sound put out by the whole situation.

Peyton didn't get a chance to get an answer, as she looked up she saw Jake, Nathan and Lucas heading for their table.

"Hello gentlemen. You're right on time. Where's Hales?" Brooke asked looking behind the three guys for her friend.

"She's meant to be with you two." Nathan said looking around but not spotting her anywhere.

"No she was going outside for some fresh air. She wasn't outside when you guys came in?" Brooke asked.

"No we didn't see her anywhere." Nathan said looking around to see if he could see her anywhere.

"Are you sure?" Peyton said standing up a worried look on her face.

**OTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHTOH**

**AN: Hope you enjoyed that Chapter and don't hate me too much.**

**The next chapter should be up soon!**

**Does any one want a flashback to Brooke and Lucas' date??**

**Please Review!!**

**TITLE SONG: In the Shadows By Story Of The Year.**

**COMING UP: Is Haley ok? Will they find her in time to save her from Damien? Will Victoria finally get what she deserves? And what about those letters? All these questions will be answered in the next chapter.**

**Plus it's Halloween which means party time at Tric.**

_**Here's a sneak peek at my new story Want To Be Bad. It should be up soon.**_

_**Haley James is sick of being a 'good girl' and decides it's time to embrace her inner 'wild child.' When Nathan Scott moves next door she thinks he is the perfect person to help her in her quest to be 'bad.' The question is, is Nathan up for the challenge?? And can Haley really change who she is??**_


	19. Chapter 19

AN: Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter up. But I hope it was worth the wait.

I actually enjoyed the premiere of OTH!! Although there was nowhere near enough Naley for my liking! But liked the interaction we did get! I'm just glad Lucas _finally _made a decision! Well for now anyway. And can't wait to see the Brooke story line! Call me crazy but I find the Skills/Deb thing hilarious!! Not happy about the psycho nanny being back!! Does anyone else think Torrey De Vitto looks like Jessica Alba?

Hoping there will be a lot more Naley coming up and then I will be completely happy.

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill or its characters they belong the Mark Schwahn and the CW. Neither do I own the song used for the title of this story it belongs to Gavin De Graw. **

**Chapter 19**

**Savin' Me**

Haley stumbled as she made her way through the crowded club, managing to catch her balance at the last second and saving herself from being sprawled on the club floor.

She made it down the stairs without incident but by the time she got outside she was feeling quite dizzy. Leaning against the wall near the stairs she closed her eyes and let the cool air wash over her.

"Well, well fancy finding you out here by yourself. Waiting for me?" A voice said.

Haley opened her eyes to see who was talking to her, but her vision was blurred and she couldn't make out who it was. But there was something familiar about the voice.

"Nathan….?" Haley asked quietly squinting slightly but only able to make out a shadowy figure in front of her. Her eyes were heavy and she was struggling to stay conscious.

"You can call me whatever you want babe." He told her moving closer, placing his hands either side of her head, effectively caging her against the wall.

"What? No…who….?" Haley slurred, trying to move away from him, but she had no control over her limbs.

"Oh you're not going anywhere til I say so babe." He said pushing her back against the wall, running a finger down her cheek.

"No….leave ….alone…" Haley mumbled trying not to panic and trying to stay awake

"Oh I don't think so." He said grasping her chin to hold her head steady, his fingers biting into her tender skin, causing her to whimper.

"Let's see if you really do go off like a fire cracker." He sneered then slammed his mouth against hers.

His possession of her mouth was harsh and brutal she tasted the blood and whimpered again. Even through the fog that engulfed her brain she knew that this was wrong, and with all the strength she still possessed he bit down as hard as she could on his tongue

"You little bitch." He said after tearing his lips from hers, "You're gonna pay for that." He said backhanding her in the mouth, then grabbed her by the throat and shoved her roughly against the wall, her head cracking against it, and she lost her battle to stay conscious.

_**Minutes Earlier Back inside Tric…..**_

"_Hello gentlemen. Where's Hales?" Brooke asked looking behind the three guys for her friend._

"_She's meant to be with you two." Nathan said looking around but not spotting her anywhere._

"_No we didn't see her anywhere." Nathan said looking around to see if he could see her anywhere._

"_Are you sure?" Peyton said standing up a worried look on her face._

"Yeah she definitely wasn't outside when we came in." Jake told the girls.

"I'm gonna go outside and find her." Nathan said, and made his way as quickly as his knee would allow out of the club.

"We're coming with you." Brooke said and they all followed Nathan outside.

Nathan went down the stairs and out the front of Tric and stopped short at what he saw.

"What the fuck is going on here?" Nathan yelled taking in the scene Haley against the wall in the arms of some guy.

"What the hell do you think man? You can have her when I'm finished with her if you want." The guy said.

Nathan's heart almost stopped in his chest when he got a good look at Haley, she looked like she was unconscious.

"What have you done to her?" Nathan said going over and pulling the guy off Haley and punched him sending him to the ground. As she started to slide down the wall he caught her and sat her on the ground.

"Oh my God! Haley?" Brooke said running over to her friend, crouching down on the other side of her and began checking to see if she was ok.

"How much did she have to drink?" Nathan asked Brooke and Peyton, who had arrived seconds after Brooke with Jake and Lucas.

"Not that much. I don't think this is just the effects of alcohol. It looks like she's on something" Brooke said.

Nathan tuned back to the guy who was struggling to his feet, and for the first time noticed who is was. Damien West.

He and Lucas had gone to High School with him and he was a real bastard and had a reputation for smacking girls around. The thought of him hurting Haley which he obviously had, was enough to make him loose his temper big time.

"What the fuck did you do to her West?" Nathan said grabbing him by the front of his shirt and punching him in the jaw.

"Nothing she didn't want me to. Nice piece of ass isn't she Scott." He sneered spitting out blood.

Nathan punched him again and shoved him against the wall.

"Nate you've gotta calm down or you're gonna kill him." Lucas said trying to get his brother to calm down a bit but, the Nathan shot him told him that that was not happening.

"On second thoughts I'll help you bury the body." Lucas said looking at Haley unconscious in Brooke's arms bruises beginning to appear on her face and neck she also had a split lip.

"I'm only gonna ask you one more time West what did you give her? Nathan said through clenched teeth.

"I slipped her a couple of rufies. A guy paid me seven hundred dollars to give em to her." Damien finally told him after some not so gentle persuasion from Nathan

"What do you mean? What guy?" Nathan asked clearly not believing him.

"Some guy said that if I spiked her drink, he'd give me 700 if I let him take photos of us. I don't know who he was but check my pocket if you don't believe me."

Nathan didn't believe him and searched his pockets and found a wad of cash, disgusted Nathan punched again and he slumped to the ground.

"I've called the police and their on the way." Peyton said.

"And I called to get a couple of bouncers down here." Lucas told them.

"Jake can you come and make sure this bastard doesn't move until the police get here?" Nathan said as he looked down at Damien West at his feet, then walked over to where Haley was.

"Sure man my pleasure." Jake said walking to stand Damien who groaned and started to sit up.

"Is she ok?" Nathan asked Brooke and Peyton worriedly.

"I think so, but I think she needs to get checked over." Brooke said.

Nathan leaned down to pick Haley up in his arms, ignoring the slight twinge in his knee, he lifted her up bridal style and her head drooped against his shoulder.

"That's him. That's the guy who paid me." Damien said surprising them all, pointing to a man who was walking down the stairs a camera in his hands.

When he notice them staring at him he stopped his eyes going wide, he looked like a deer caught in headlights. He looked back up the stairs and saw two bouncers coming down the them behind him and took off running down the stairs.

Lucas moved to the bottom of the stairs to intercept him but the man vaulted over the railing about four steps from the bottom heading straight for Brooke. He veered off to the left of her at the last second, and didn't notice her stick out her Jimmy Choo clad foot. He tripped over her foot sprawling on the ground, his camera dropping from his grasp.

"Nice work B Davis." Peyton said

"Thanks." Brooke replied.

"You bitch you broke my camera." The man said as he looking at his camera.

"You're lucky that's all I broke." Brooke sneered down at him.

"You won't be getting any photos tonight unless you count the mug shot of you later on." Brooke told him.

"You really don't think I'm the only one here to take photos of that little slut tonight do you. I made a call earlier and any second now the reinforcements should be arriving. And this place will be crawling with paparazzi. I wonder what everyone will say when they see the photos I got of sweet innocent Haley James going at it against a wall outside a club." He said taunting them.

"Oh you mean this camera." Brook said snatching it up off the ground, taking the memory card out, she dropped it on the ground with force and then crushed the lens with her heel.

"Oops my bad. I guess there won't be any photos after all." Brooke said with a smirk.

"You little…." He said moving quickly to his feet attempting to charge at Brooke only to be knocked out and off his feet by Lucas.

"Does that work for you?" Lucas asked her.

"Oh yeah. In more ways than one." Brooke told him.

The sirens of the police could be heard in the distance and the two bouncers from Tric were guarding Damien West and the other guy, who Brooke recognised as a paparazzo who often followed Haley around.

Nathan carried Haley around the side of the club and through the staff entrance and took her to the office, deciding to wait there for the police to arrive in case more paparazzi arrived.

Nathan placed her carefully on the couch in the office. She was still unconscious, and he hoped it was just because of the drugs she'd been slipped. There were finger marks on her chin and neck where she had obviously been grabbed, and her bottom lip was cut and swollen for where the bastard had obviously hit her. He took a blanket off the back of the couch and covered her, sat down next to her and gently smoothed her hair back off her face.

"How's she doing?" Peyton said coming into the office and moving to stand near the couch.

"I should have killed that bastard when I had the chance." Nathan said without taking his eyes off Haley.

"Don't feel too bad. Just after you came up here Brooke kicked him. And let's just say that I doubt he will be able to reproduce any time soon if ever." Peyton told him.

"Good. I wish I had of seen that." Nathan said a half smile tugging at his lips. Brooke Davis it seemed was a force to be reckoned with.

"Yeah. Lucas had to hold her back to stop her from doing it again." Peyton told him.

Nathan and Peyton both turned to see Brooke, Lucas and Jake enter the office.

"Nate I called Bevin and told her what happened and she just got back into town and is going to come and check Haley out." Lucas said.

Bevin Mirskey, a bubbly blond was a paramedic and had gone to school with Lucas, and he and Lucas were still pretty good friends with her. Nathan tried to catch up with her whenever he was in town, although he hadn't had a chance to see her on this trip yet as she'd been away and well he'd been busy with Haley.

"Thanks man." Nathan said.

The next few minutes were spent in silence as they waited for the Police and Bevin to arrive. There was a knock at the door and Bevin stuck her head through the door.

"Hey Nate, Lucas." She said quietly as she came through the door.

"Thanks for coming over Bev." Nathan said giving her a quick hug.

"That's fine Nate. Do you guys want to wait outside while I check her over?" Bevin said setting her medical bag down, looking at the male contingent of the room.

"Um sure, come on Nate lets go so Bevin can do her thing." Lucas said seeing his brother's reluctance to leave Haley.

"So what happened? Lucas said something about Haley being slipped a rufie?" Bevin asked sitting down next to Haley, checking her pulse and blood pressure and pupils.

"Yeah that's right he said he slipped her two." Peyton told the other blond.

"Well Haley's vitals look good. And her pupils were responsive but a little sluggish, which is due to the Rohypnol." Bevin told Brooke and Peyton who were standing by anxiously for news.

"Her bruises will probably hurt like hell but are only superficial as is the cut on her lip. She also has a knot on the back of her head but no concussion." Bevin told the two girls who appeared to be slightly younger than her.

"Will there be any permanent effects from the Rohypnol?" Peyton asked.

"No there won't be any permanent effects. Haley probably won't remember anything of what happened this evening though." Bevin told them.

"Well that's one good thing." Brooke said glad that Haley probably wouldn't remember what that bastard did to her.

"Yeah and she will probably won't wake up until morning. But when she does she'll probably have a hell of a headache." Bevin said

"Is there anything we need to do for her?" Brooke asked.

"The best thing to do is to let her sleep." Bevin said.

"Ok. Thanks for your help." Brooke said quietly the nights events starting to take their toll on both her and Peyton.

"I'm just glad she's going to be ok. I'll come and check on her again in the morning. I'd better go and let Nathan know how she's doing. He's probably driving Lucas crazy by now." Bevin said as she packed up her bag and headed for the door.

"Thanks again." Peyton said.

"No problem. I'll send the guys back in." Bevin said then closed the door.

Nathan came back through the door a couple of minutes later and told Brooke and Peyton that the police wanted to take their statements and Lucas and Jake were waiting for them outside. He let them know that he was taking Haley back to his place and they were welcome to come over after they finished at the police station.

"Take care of our girl for us." Brooke told him.

"You know it." He said and picked Haley up and followed them outside.

**OTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOHTOTHOTHOTH**

Haley woke up slowly, feeling like she'd been asleep for days. There was something warm next to her, lifting her head slowly she saw Peyton on one side of her and Brooke on the other.

'God, how much did we drink last night?' Haley thought to herself, because she had a terrible headache. She didn't think she'd had that much to drink, but obviously she had. The last thing she remembered was dancing with Brooke and Peyton on the dance floor.

Glancing up again, she noticed that Nathan was asleep in a chair next to the bed his feet propped up on the bed. Then she realised that they weren't at Brook's house they were at Nathan's.

Slightly confused Haley sat up and groaned as various aches made them self known.

"Hales are you ok?" Nathan said jerking awake when he heard her moan.

"Um yeah I think so. Just a bit confused. What the hell happened last night?" Haley asked, causing both Brooke and Peyton to wake up with a start too.

"Oh Tutor Girl thank God you're finally awake." Brooke said hugging her friend.

"Thank God. We were worried." Peyton said still half asleep.

"What happened last night? Did you hit me in your sleep again Brooke?" Haley asked, running her tongue over her tender lip which felt swollen. Surely she hadn't been that drunk last night?

"What do you remember about last night?" Nathan asked

"Being at Tric with Brooke and Peyton and dancing." Haley told them

"You don't remember anything after that?" Peyton asked

"Um no." Haley said

"Sweetie a guy there last night slipped something into your drink." Brooke told Haley softly and watched as her eyes went wide and her face drained of all colour.

"Nathan, can I talk to the girls alone for a minute please?" Haley managed to get out in a strangled whisper.

"Um sure." Nathan said looking upset, then got up and left the room.

"W… who was the guy? Did he…..?" Haley asked.

"Oh shit. Hales he didn't…." Peyton told her.

"Nathan found you outside before anything happened." Brooke told her.

"Are you sure?" Haley asked

"You have a few bruises from where he grabbed you. And your lip is split but trust me sweetie that is all." Peyton told her.

"You don't look too bad considering." Brooke told her with a small smile.

"Yeah you should see the other guy. Between Nathan and Brookie here, he's lucky he didn't leave in a body bag." Peyton told her.

"What do you mean?" Haley asked

"Nathan bashed the shit out of him when he realised what he did to you and lets just say my Jimmy Choos have never been put to better use. And that bastard won't be getting anything up for a long time." Brooke said looking very pleased with her self.

"Are you sure you're ok?" Peyton asked

"Yeah I'm ok. Thank you so much for saving me last night. I don't know what I'd do without you guys." Haley said tears shimmering in her eyes.

"That's what best friends are for." Peyton told her.

"Do you want me to get Boytoy for you? He was looking a bit put out when you asked him to leave the room. You just stay there." Brooke said

"Yes please." Haley said and watched as her two best friends left the room.

Nathan walked back into the room with a glass of orange juice for her.

"Hi. I heard about the heroics last night. Thank you for saving me last night." Haley said as he sat down on the bed next to her.

"Trust me I'm no one's hero. I wanted to kill the bastard last night." Nathan said

"From what I heard Brooke didn't do a bad job either." Haley said.

"And you're wrong." Haley told him

"About what?" Nathan asked

"You're my hero." She told him grabbing him the front of his shirt and pulling him to her covering her lips with his.

"Ow. Sorry I forgot about my lip." Haley said breaking their kiss.

"Shit sorry." Nathan said realising he'd forgotten too.

"Hales we need to talk." Nathan told her, needing to let her know what he'd found out when she was talking to Brooke and Peyton.

"What is it?" Haley asked worried by the tone in his voice.

"The guy who spiked your drink last night, Damien West, was paid to do it. The guy who paid is Mike Fosters and he's a paparazzo. He paid West to spike your drink so he could get some photos of the two of you." Nathan told her

"Oh God why would he do that?" Haley asked feeling sick that someone would go to those lengths to get a photo of her.

"I wish that was all. I just got off the phone to the police and they told me that good old Mike confessed that he was paid large amounts of money by someone to take compromising photos of you and try to ruin your reputation."

"God. Who hates me so much that they would actually pay someone money to do that?" Haley asked not really wanting to know the answer.

"Victoria Woodward." Nathan simply said.

"What?" Haley screeched causing Brooke and Peyton to come rushing back into the room to check if everything was ok.

"Why would Victoria do that?" Haley asked no one in particular

"Apparently she was pissed when you sacked her and wanted revenge. But don't worry she'll get hers. The NYPD should be picking her up any minute now. Wonder what she looks like in orange?" Brooke said.

"If there is any justice in the world she will look hideous in the jumpsuit and become someone's bitch in the 'big house'." Peyton said

"Nate Bevin's here to check on Haley." Lucas said poking his head through the door.

"Thanks man. Send her in please." Nathan said to his brother.

Haley looked up and saw a pretty blond walk through the door.

"Hi I'm Bevin a friend of Nate and Luke's. I'm also a paramedic I checked you out last night and told Nate I'd check on you again this morning." She told Haley.

"Um hi pleased to meet you." Haley told her.

"Ok everyone out while I take a look at Haley." Bevin said and after grumbling a bit Peyton and Brooke left the room.

"You to Nate." Bevin told him and smiled when pouted and left.

"Ok Haley, how are you feeling this morning?" Bevin asked pulling up the chair that Nathan had slept in and sat next to the bed.

"Ok I guess. I feel like I have a hangover." Haley told her.

"Yeah that's just the last effects of the Rohypnol in your system." Bevin explained and took her pulse and blood pressure.

"How are the bruises on your neck and your lip feeling?" Bevin asked her.

"Just a bit tender, but not too bad." Haley said.

"Good. Well I think you're going to be just fine. Your vital signs are all good." Bevin told her.

"Thanks for taking a look at me last night and again this morning." Haley told the other blond with a small smile.

"It was my pleasure. Plus I couldn't wait to meet the girl who has Nathan Scott all tied up in knots." She said with a laugh.

"He's a good guy. He just needed someone to look past all the BS and see the real Nathan Scott. Just don't break his heart." Bevin said and left the room.

"You ok?" Nathan asked when he was once again seated next to Haley on the bed.

"Yeah I'm perfect." Haley said and leaned over to kiss him this time feeling no pain from her lip.

Haley knew one thing for sure. She was completely in love with Nathan Scott and she wasn't entirely sure what to do about it.

**OTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTH**

AN: Hope you liked that chapter.

I never had any intention of anything really bad happening to Haley.

TITLE SONG: Savin' Me By Nickleback

Who else can't wait for Monday night!!

The previews for the next episode of OTH look great!

Please Review I love reading them.

Thanks Laura.


	20. Chapter 20

****

This Chapter is Rated M

**AN: A BIG thanks to Jess2303, GottaluvNaley, oth23oth23 and Biteany27 for your reviews. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill or its characters they belong the Mark Schwahn and the CW. **

**Neither do I own the song used for the title of this story it belongs to Gavin De Graw. **

**Chapter 20**

**Better In Time**

For Haley the past week had drug on and on. On Monday they had found out that Victoria had been arrested and charged for her part in the plan to 'ruin' Haley. Although it was unclear if the charges against her would actually stick.

Both Damien West and Mike Fosters had also been charged but unlike Victoria the cases against them were air tight and it seemed very likely that they would both be doing time for a while to come.

Physically Haley was ok, her bruises were fading, but mentally was another story she was a mess. She was having a hard time dealing with what had happened and was so angry about everything and blamed herself for everything.

Haley was angry that Victoria who she had trusted with not only her career, but her reputation would stoop so low as to pay someone to 'ruin' her.

She was glad that she had finally taken Brooke's advice and sacked her psycho ass and that Peyton had taken over the role of her manager, because she wasn't sure how long it would be before she was able to trust someone again.

Haley hadn't been sleeping well and when she did she was plagued with nightmares of a faceless person chasing her she would wake up just before she was caught. She didn't actually remember what had happened outside Tric just a few blurred images and feelings of panic and fear.

Haley knew that everyone was worried about her, Nathan included. But she didn't want to talk about what had happened, thinking that if she didn't, then it some how didn't happen. She knew she was lucky Nathan had arrived when he had, but couldn't help but think what could have happened if he hadn't shown up when he had.

Nathan had been keeping his distance from her physically and had even moved out of his own room and into a guest bedroom to giver her space, but he always seemed to be hovering asking if she was alright.

Haley had talked Peyton and Jake into heading back to New York earlier in the week, so that Peyton could deal with the media and also so that she and Jake could get moved into their new apartment. But Peyton had called her frequently, so frequently that Haley was considering turning it off.

Brooke had cancelled her return trip to New York so that she could stay and make sure Haley was ok. Haley also thought that her decision to stay had something to a certain blond Scott brother.

Nathan's knee was finally starting to get better and he had been able to start Rehab on his knee, and had been going to Physio sessions most days.

Normally when Nathan wasn't home Brooke or even Lucas would stop over to keep an eye on her. It wasn't that she didn't appreciate their concern she just wanted to be on her own so that she could process how she was feeling.

She had actually started thinking she might be better off moving back into Brooke's house because things with her and Nathan at the moment were awkward. With him keeping his distance and her retreating into herself and her music.

Haley knew that this whole 'thing' with her and Nathan was new but before last weekend they hadn't been able to keep their hands off each other. The last time he'd even kissed her was last Sunday.

Glancing at the clock Haley saw that it was ten am deciding that there was no point in trying stay in bed any longer Haley got up and had a shower and dressed, she then made her way into the kitchen and saw a note on the bench.

Reaching for the note she saw it was from Nathan letting her know he'd gone to Physio and that Brooke would be over later. With a sigh Haley crumpled up the paper and threw it in the bin and made herself some breakfast.

After finishing her breakfast she made her way over to the window facing the street and peered out being careful not to be noticed. And sure enough there were still a handful of paparazzo's still out there as there had been all week after news of what happened to Haley and of Victoria's arrest had hit the press.

Peyton and her lawyers had managed to keep some of last Saturday's events out of the media so far but Haley was sure it was only a matter of time before the whole story came out.

Haley walked over to where she had left her guitar and note book and sat cross legged on Nathan's lounge room floor.

Since she arrived in Tree Hill just over three weeks ago Haley had managed to write quite a few new songs and was looking forward to getting back into the studio, but dreading it at the same time because it meant going back to New York, and back to 'real life.'

And she was not sure how she and Nathan fit into that life. Or even if he wanted to see her after they left Tree Hill.

Shaking her head to get rid of her thought she took a deep breath and began to sing;

_I want to paint my face  
and pretend that I am someone else  
Sometimes I get so fed up  
I don't even wanna look at myself_

But people have problems that are worse than mine  
I don't want you to think I'm complaining all the time  
And I hate the way you look at me I have to say  
I wish I could start over

I am slowly falling apart  
I wish you'd take a walk in my shoes for a start  
And you might think its easy being me  
You just stand still, look pretty

Sometimes I find myself shaking  
in the middle of the night  
And then it hits me and I can't  
even believe this is my life

But people have problems that are worse than mine  
I don't want you to think I'm complaining all the time  
And I wish that everyone would go an shut their mouth  
I'm not strong enough to deal with it

_I am slowly falling apart  
I wish you'd take a walk in my shoes for a start  
And you might think its easy being me  
You just stand still, look pretty_

_I am slowly falling apart  
I wish you'd take a walk in my shoes for a start  
And you might think its easy being me  
You just stand still, look pretty_

"Wow that was amazing." A familiar voice said from the doorway causing Haley's head to snap up and jerk around.

"Sorry I didn't mean to scare you." Karen Scott said with a soft smile.

"No that's ok. I kinda tend to be focused when I'm singing." Haley explained with a small smile setting her guitar aside.

"Nathan's not here at the moment. He's at the Physio." Haley told Karen.

"Yes I know I actually came to see you." Karen told her sitting down on the couch

"Oh ok. Can I get you a coffee or anything?" Haley asked the older woman

"No I'm fine thanks. How are you doing Haley? I'm so sorry about everything." Karen said.

"Thanks. But I'm doing ok." Haley told her, secretly wishing it was true.

"Are you sure? I don't mean to pry but that song you were singing, although beautiful, seemed heartbreakingly sad." Karen asked concerned.

"That's the thing about writing it's very therapeutic. I promise I'm fine." Haley told her wishing it was true.

"A few years ago when the boys were away at College I was working late at the Café. Deb was pregnant with Maggie at the time so I had sent her home early and was closing up when a man burst through the door demanding all the money from the till, which I gave him all the while begging him to take the money and go I even gave him my car keys. He must have been high on something because he went crazy, he started hitting me. Once I was on the floor he thankfully got distracted and started smashing up the café. I was barely conscious when he left a few minutes later, but I somehow managed to crawl over to the phone and call Dan." Karen told her

"Oh my god I'm so sorry that happened to you Karen." Haley told her wiping tears away.

"Haley I didn't tell you to make you upset. I told you because I wanted you to know that I know what you're going through at the moment." Karen told her softly enveloping her in a motherly hug.

"How did you deal with it?" Haley asked her.

"I'm not going to lie to you. It was a hard time, not just on me but on Dan and the boys too. I had nightmares for months and refused to go back to the Café. It took time but I got through it and I think in the end it made me, made my marriage stronger. But it does get better in time I promise." Karen told her.

"I keep on thinking about what could have happened if Nathan hadn't found me when he did." Haley told her quietly.

"But sweetheart he did find you." Karen reminded her gently.

"Honey its ok if you feel scared or pissed off. I know I did. But the worst thing you can do is try and hide what you're feelings or pretend that it didn't happen." Karen told her.

"Do you think that it's my fault? What happened do you?" Haley asked her.

"In no way is any of this your fault. This whole thing was put into action by some bitch, who obviously has serious problems. Haley you didn't do anything wrong. You're the victim in this no one else." Karen told her and Haley nodded her head.

"Did Nathan ask you to come over and talk to me?" Haley asked her with a small smile.

"He's worried about you." Karen told her.

"Yeah…" Haley said looking away from her.

"Oh no. What has my idiot of a son done now?" Karen asked rolling her eyes.

"No he's been great…..." Haley said suddenly finding the pattern of the couch interesting.

"But?" Karen asked

"It's nothing really." Haley said a blush creeping over her cheeks. There was no way she was telling Nathan's Mother they hadn't had sex since this whole mess happened.

"Haley I may be his mother and despite what he may think I know he has sex. I can read and hear all the gossip about him from the town busy bodies. I know he's not a saint and has a certain reputation with the ladies. But I can honestly say that I have never seen him look at anyone the way he looks at you. You seem to be a great girl Haley James and I'm glad my son met you. So whatever the problem is just tell him." Karen said with a smile clearly know what the problem was even though Haley hadn't told her. She guessed her embarrassment kinda gave it away.

"Um… thanks Karen….for everything." Haley said.

"I just hope I helped you." Karen told her.

"You have helped me. You really have." Haley told her.

"I'm glad. Well if ever you need to talk please let me know. Well I'd better get back to work or Deb will be wondering what happened to me." Karen said getting to her feet.

"Just watch out for the paparazzo's out the front." Haley warned her.

"Oh that won't be a problem, trust me. I put the hose on them on my way in." She said with a laugh.

"Damn I wish I had of seen that." Haley said with a smile getting up to walk her to the door.

"I'll understand if it's too soon to go back. But there's a Halloween Party at Tric tomorrow night and I'd love for you to come." Karen asked her.

"Um….I'll think about it." Haley told her. Brooke had mentioned it a few times and Haley could tell that she was looking forward to it. Apparently she was already working on costumes for them to wear.

"Thanks again Karen." Haley said opening the front door seeing that sure enough there was no one out there waiting and watching.

"My pleasure." Karen said before leaving.

**OTHOTHOTHOHTOHTOTHOHTOTHOTHOTHOTH**

Haley was sitting on the couch a few hours later playing with his PS2 when Nathan walked into the house.

"Hi Hales how was your day?" Nathan asked as he dropped to the couch next to her.

"Um not too bad. Your mom came over this morning." Haley told him.

"Oh did she?" Nathan asked innocently.

"Thank you." Haley said turning to him and pulling him in for a kiss.

"What for?" Nathan asked when they were both breathless enough to stop for air.

"I think you know." Haley said

"You're not mad?" Nathan asked when Haley's raised eyebrow let him know that she knew he'd sent his mother over.

"No I'm not mad. Your Mom is pretty great. But just so that you know your Mom knows exactly what you get up to in New York." Haley told him with a smirk.

"What do you mean she knows what I get up to?" He asked her slightly worried.

"Your Mom was telling me she knows all about your reputation with the ladies." She told him.

"Oh shit. She didn't say anything about that whole condom advert thing did she?" Nathan asked wondering how he was ever going to look his mother in the eyes if she had heard about that.

"No she didn't mention it. You're secret is safe for now. But if you wanted to we could go to your room now and put a dent in your year's supply." Haley told him with a seductive smile running a hand down his chest.

"Hales, do you think that's a good idea?" Nathan asked putting some distance between them.

"What's the problem Nathan? Before last weekend you couldn't keep your hands or mouth off me and before tonight you haven't so much as kissed me since Sunday." Haley said heatedly getting up off the couch and to stand in front of him, hands on her hips.

"Hales……"

"I can understand if you don't want me after what happened"

"Shit Haley. Trust me not wanting you is not the problem." Nathan said practically jumping to his feet and taking hold of her shoulders.

"Then please tell me what the problem is because whatever it is can't be as bad as what I'm imagining right now." Haley pleaded.

"I just don't want to hurt you and I sure as hell don't want to remind you of what that bastard did to you." Nathan told her running a hand through his hair.

"Nathan I know you would never hurt me intentionally. And being with you would never remind me of what happened. I can't even remember what happened." Haley told him taking his face in her hands forcing him to look down at her.

"So I'll ask you one more time. Will you come to your room with me so that we can put a dent in your year's supply of condoms." Haley said taking his hand in hers and leading him towards the bedroom.

By the time they'd reached the bed they had both managed to shed the majority of their clothing leaving Nathan clad in only his blue boxers and Haley in her matching white lace bra and panties. Haley backed him towards the bed then gave him a push and sending him to the mattress.

"Just promise me you'll tell me if you want to stop." Nathan said propping himself up on his elbows to look up at her.

Haley climbed onto the bed and straddled him, leaning down she whispered, "I promise," in his ear before taking earlobe into her mouth and giving it a nip with her teeth.

She then moved slightly and nipped gently at his bottom lip before sucking it into her mouth. Pulling back slightly she gave him a smile before leaning in and slanting her mouth over his for a deep kiss, her tongue curling around his.

She could feel the hard length of his erection against her stomach and instinctively rolled her hips against his, her action tore a groan out of him.

He stroked his hands up the soft skin of her back, finding the clasp of her bra his nimble fingers having the white lace out of his way in a matter of seconds, his hands covering her breasts teasing taunting.

Nathan flipped them so that she was underneath him and ducked his head and ravished her mouth with his, tearing his mouth from hers he trailed his lips along her jaw and then licked his way down to the base of her throat where her pulse was beating rapidly.

Haley moaned and threaded her hands through his dark hair guiding his mouth lower to the swells of her breasts. Needing not further encouragement Nathan drew one of her taut nipples into his mouth and sucked it hard and deep into his hot mouth. While his hand kneaded her other breast, his thumb drawing lazy circles around her areola.

Moving his hand from her breast he stroked it down her side and hooked a finger in the waistband of her panties impatient to get them off her, he tugged them and the lace tore under his strong grip and he tossed them aside.

"Nathan…. " Haley asked looking up at him. "Eager much?"

"You know it. Sorry I'll buy you a new pair. In fact I'll buy you as many as you want." Nathan told her with a smirk not really sorry in the slightest.

Nathan trailed wet kisses down her stomach, swirled and dipped his tongue in her navel. Causing a moan to fall from her kiss swollen lips. As he moved down her body, Haley's thighs parted and he leaned in to trail his tongue up the inside of her thigh. She was already wet for him; he parted the plump folds of her with a slick caress of his tongue that had her arching up off the bed against his mouth, and him throbbing with the need to be buried deep inside her. He drew her clit into his mouth, using his tongue to increase her pleasure.

Her fingers knotted tightly in his hair with gasps and moans escaping her lips. He could tell she was close to coming so he increased his efforts and was soon rewarded with her screaming out his name in release.

Not giving her any time to recover from her orgasm, he quickly rid himself of his boxers and grabbed a condom from his supply he tore the foil packet open with his teeth and rolled it on as fast as he could.

Crawling back into the bed he nudged Haley's legs apart and settled between her sleek thighs and positioned himself at her entrance, her legs locking around him. Plunging into her in a seemingly endless stroke, he groaned stilling as she clenched around him. He couldn't help but think perfectly they fit together and how right she felt beneath him. Haley closed he eyes and whispered his name, rolling her hips slowly against his, begging him to move.

Nathan withdrew from her only to surge back into her again. Haley met him thrust for thrust, her body moving in prefect rhythm with his as he pumped into her. Haley slid her hands down his sweat slicked back her fingers digging into his hard muscles.

Her lashed fluttered open her warm brown gaze meeting his intense blue gaze. He felt her convulse around him as her orgasm hit, and he quickly followed her over the edge with a rough groan.

Nathan rolled off her and quickly went the bathroom to dispose of the condom and quickly made his way back to Haley wrapping her in his arms.

Within minutes her breathing had evened out and she was asleep. Looking down at her sleeping form Nathan couldn't help but think that he was falling in love with Haley James.

**OTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTH**

AN: Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I promise the next one won't take me as long to put up!!

**I would really love some reviews!!**

**Just so that I know people are enjoying this story!!**

**Thanks Laura**

TITLE SONG: Better in Time by Leona Lewis

HALEY'S SONG: Stand Still, Look Pretty By The Wreckers

COMING UP: Someone gets more than they bargained for at the Halloween Party at Tric and craziness ensues.

And the time comes form Nathan and Haley to head back to New York.

Will they admit their feelings for each other?

Will their lives in New York tear them apart?

The move from Tree Hill to New York signals part two of this story which is by no means over. I still have lots planned for Nathan and Haley.

Loved that we got some Naley flirtation last week's episode!!

Hope everyone has their Kleenex ready for Monday's episode.


	21. Chapter 21 Part I

**AN: Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far.**

**Am a bit disappointed that my reviews have dropped off a bit **

**Would just like to know if people are enjoying my story **

**So please Review!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill or its characters they belong the Mark Schwahn and the CW. **

**Neither do I own the song used for the title of this story it belongs to Gavin De Graw. **

**Chapter 21 Part I**

**Rusty Halo**

"Wake up sleepyhead." Nathan whispered softly in Haley's ear, stroking a hand down her back.

"Hmmm….no….tired." Haley muttered snuggling deeper under the covers.

"C'mon Hales it's time to get up." He said placing an open mouth kiss on her bare shoulder.

"Just a little bit longer. It's not my fault somebody kept on waking me up last night." Haley said grumpily not bothering to open her eyes.

"Hey. It was you idea to and I quote 'put a dent in my year's supply' last night. So don't put all the blame me. And let me remind you that you didn't need much convincing." Nathan said turning her over to face him.

"Besides you have to get up now coz Brooke just rang to say that she will be over shortly with your Halloween costume." Nathan told her leaning down to kiss her.

Haley's arms snaked up to wrap around his neck pulling him down she deepened the kiss, groaning slightly when he broke the kiss.

"Unless you want to spend all day in bed you'd better get up now." Nathan said

When she still made no move to get out of bed Nathan decided to take action and started tickling her.

"Nathan….stop…..tickles!" Haley squealed trying to twist away from him.

"It's meant to that's why it's called tickling. I'll stop if you promise to get out of bed."

"Ok, ok I promise I'll get up." She said rolling away from him and getting out of the bed.

"Happy now?" Haley asked.

"Not quite…." Nathan said before striding over to her, picking her up and tossing her over his shoulder.

"Nathan….what are you doing?" Haley asked with a laugh.

"I decided I'd have a shower with you this morning." He said with a smirk as he placed her on her feet in the bathroom.

"Did you now?" Haley asked with a smile and a raise of her eyebrows.

"Yep and this time don't even think about getting me all worked up and then turning the cold water on." He warned.

By the time Haley finally made in into the kitchen Brooke was already waiting impatiently for her.

"I was beginning to think I was gonna have to drag you out of that bedroom and away from Boytoy." Brooke said with a smirk.

"Tigger…" Haley said rolling her eyes.

"What? It's not my fault you two nymphos can't keep your hands off each other." Brooke said.

"I was having a shower." Haley told her

"Sure you were. Maybe next time shut the bedroom door it tends to block out the screaming." Brooke said smirking again.

"Brooke! You could have waited outside if the noise was a problem." Haley said trying not to blush.

"What and miss embarrassing you. Not a chance."

"Ha ha. Nathan said you made us costumes for this Halloween party at Tric tonight?" Haley said knowing that would distract Brooke from embarrassing her further.

"Yeah you're gonna love it. We are gonna look fabulous." Brooke told her excitedly turning to get a bag off the floor.

"What are we going as this time?" Haley asked slightly worried thinking of the time Brooke made her go to a Halloween party as Wonder Woman, Peyton as Storm from the X-men while she had gone as Cat Woman.

"I am going as the Devil and you my angelic friend are going as an Angel." Brooke told her with a grin.

"Um ok. Not quite what I expected but I think I can live with that." Haley said relieved by Brooke's choice of costumes.

"Good, because you area going to look sooo hot. Between you and me the boys in Tree Hill won't know what hit them." Brooke said with a smirk

"Hales you don't have to go tonight if you don't feel up to it." Brooke said when she saw the reluctance on Haley's face.

"No I want to go. It's just….."

"Just what?" Brooke questioned her gently.

"Tutor Girl nothing is going to happen. Besides you'll have the devil watching your every move, not to mention Boytoy. Oh and did I mention the Devil is wearing killer Jimmy Choo's and knows how to use 'em." Brooke told her waggling her eyebrows.

"So I heard." Haley said with a smile, sorry she missed Brooke in action last weekend.

"Remind me to never piss you off." Haley added.

"Ok your outfit is finished but I just need to add a few feathers to my outfit." Brooke said situating herself at the dining table and spreading out everything she needed to finish her outfit.

"Brooke you do know that the Devil doesn't have sequins or feathers or breasts for that matter." Haley told her friend

"Well in my universe she does. She's a feathery devil." Brooke said poking her tongue out at Haley.

"Ok. Show me my outfit. And please tell me it doesn't have feathers or sequins."

"No sequins this baby but it does have feathers. Your wings have feathers. You're an Angel duh." Brooke told her rolling her eyes.

Brooke showed Haley her outfit; a form fitting white dress, floor length, with three-quarter length sleaves and a scoop neck.

"Your wings are next door and I also have a silver belt for you to wear and of course your halo." Brooke told her.

While Brooke put the finishing touches on her costume Haley sat herself down with her notebook and pen wanting to get on paper the tune that had been running through her head all morning.

Nathan sauntered into the kitchen a few minutes later wearing only in a navy blue pair of basketball shorts worn low on his hips and a smirk. Going over to the cupboard and got out some Cracker Jacks for his breakfast, quickly opening the packet he started munching on his 'breakfast of champions.'

Walking up behind Haley he wrapped his arms around her and nuzzled his face against the side of her neck.

Haley giggled and turned her head to press her lips against his. Breaking the kiss Nathan lifted her up so that he could take her seat and pulled her down to sit on his lap, wasting no time in covering her lips with his. Haley wrapped her arms around his neck a returned his heated kiss.

"Um hello, another person in the room. As much as I'm enjoying the free show it's kinda distracting and I really don't want to stab myself with this needle and thread." Brooke said to them.

"Sorry Tigger." Haley said trying to appear repentant but not really succeeding.

"Well lucky for you two horn bags I am now finished my fabulous costume." Brooke said.

"So Toyboy what are you and Broody going as tonight?" Brooke asked

"You'll just have to wait for tonight." Nathan said refusing to give anything away.

"Oh come on. Please tell us. How can we be sure if we match." Brooke said with a pout.

"Come on Nathan? It's only fair you saw our outfits." Haley said focusing her puppy dog eyes on him.

"Nope not gonna work Hales." Nathan said with a shake of his head and was saved from any further questions when his phone rang.

Nathan reached over to where his cell phone sat on the table and picked it up.

"Hello."

"Hi Nate how are you?" His Mom asked him

"Hey Mom what's up?"

"I was just wondering if I could get you to come over to Tric to give me a hand setting up for tonight? I've had a couple of the guys who usually help call in sick and Deb and I are trying to get all the food finished."

"Sure what time do you want me?"

"The sooner the better, Lucas is going to come over and help too." Karen told him

"Give me half an hour and I'll be there." Nathan told her before hanging up.

**OTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTH**

Thirty-five minutes later Nathan pulled up in his Land Rover outside Tric with Haley and Brooke, who had insisted on coming with him to help set up.

They had no sooner walked into the club when a blur of pink and white launched it's self at Nathan. He reached down and picked up a fairy-clad Maggie picking her up and spinning her around.

"Hi Natey you're finally here! I've been waiting for you to get here for forever. Loulou wouldn't let me ring you to see where you were." Maggie pouted.

"I keep on telling you not to pay any attention to what Loulou says." Nathan told her

"Hey…" Lucas said walking over to join them

"You look pretty today Mags." Nathan said

"I know. I'm a fairy princess. Do you have candy?" She asked with an impish grin.

"Hmm I don't know." Nathan said placing her back on her feet and reaching into his back pocket for a lollypop.

"Oh I see what's happening here. You only liked me for my candy." Lucas said to his young cousin with a pout.

"Thanks Natey." She said and then noticed Brooke and Haley.

"I still like you Loulou." Maggie told Lucas with a smirk

"Hi. Do you have candy for me too?" She asked the girls.

"Um no sorry." Haley said

"Maggie Mae Scott what have I told you about asking people for candy." Deb Scott said as she reached her daughter.

"But Momma its Halloween." Maggie said pouting.

"Yes I know but you haven't even been trick or treating yet. No more candy until after lunch." Deb told her daughter.

"Hi Nate. I see you brought extra help. Hi girls thanks for coming. Sorry but I have to run back to the Café to pick up the food." Deb said, picked up Maggie and ran out the door.

"Bye Natey bye Loulou." Maggie called out waving over her mothers shoulder.

"Oh my god she totally has the two of you wrapped around her little finger." Brooke said with a shake of her head.

"Natey and Loulou?" Haley asked, she and Brooke trying to stifle their laughs.

"At least she doesn't call me Loulou." Nathan said with a smirk punching his brother in the arm.

"I might have to start calling you Loulou from now on." Brooke said to Lucas with a grin.

"Don't even think about it Pretty Girl." Lucas said with a scowl

"I'll make you a deal. You tell us what you and Toyboy are wearing tonight and I promise I will never mention the name again." Brooke said sweetly running a finger down his chest.

"Alright, alright. I'm going as……"

Lucas was saved from answering when Karen walked into the room carrying boxes, both Nathan and Lucas rushing over to relieving her of what she was carrying.

"Thanks boys." Karen said with a smile

"Hi girls, you didn't have to come down and help." Karen said when she saw Haley and Brooke before walking over to them and greeted both of them with a warm hug.

"I can't promise we'll be any good at hauling boxes or anything but we can help with decorations or something." Brooke told Karen with a smile.

"That's perfect. If I got one of the boys to do it I'd probably end up re-doing it myself later." Karen said with a laugh.

"Hey…" Both Nathan and Lucas said at the same time.

"Sorry but you know it's true." Karen said

"Where are Dad and Uncle Keith? How did they manage to get out of this?" Nathan asked

"Oh trust me they did not get out of it. They are out picking up things as we speak." Karen told him.

Karen proceeded to give Nathan and Lucas a list of things that needed to be done and showed Brooke and Haley where the decorations were.

An hour and a half later they all stopped for lunch when Dan and Keith Scott arrived with food from the Café.

"Yeah that'd be right you two turn up when all the hard work is done." Nathan said from his spot next to Haley when they walked in.

"You're obviously not hungry today Nate." Keith said to him

"And who are these lovely ladies?" Keith asked as he spotted Haley and Brooke sitting at the table with Karen.

"I think you know my Mom," Nathan said with a smirk, "this is Haley James my girlfriend," Nathan said throwing an arm around her, "and her friend Brooke Davis."

"Nice to see you again Haley, Brooke." Dan Scott said sitting down next to his wife, "Girlfriend huh?" He whispered to Karen sending her a smirk.

"Hi Haley, Brooke my two idiots of nephews have been talking about you non-stop and Maggie told me you were both beautiful. She was right." Keith said taking a seat.

After they finished lunch Karen asked Nathan if he could make sure the dressing were clean and stocked ready for the band and Haley volunteered to help him.

"So I'm your girlfriend am I?" Haley asked him as they walked arm in arm towards the dressing rooms.

"Only if you want to be." Nathan told her.

"Oh I think it's safe to say I want to be." Haley said grabbing him by the collar and pulled his head down so she could kiss him.

They finally broke apart when breathing became an issue and reluctantly went into the dressing room to do what they'd been asked to do.

Nathan took a quick look around the room and everything appeared to be where it should be. He opened the bar fridge in the corner of the room and it was filled with water and beer.

"So do you know who the band is tonight?" Haley asked as she looked around the room. It was pretty nice compared to some of the venues she had played in over the past year. There was a couch along one wall with a door that obviously led to a bathroom, on the other wall was a massive mirror surrounded with lights and in front of it was a dressing table and chair.

"I'm not sure, I didn't ask." Nathan said moving towards her. Backing her towards the dressing table he lifted her up on it and stood between her thighs and lowered his head to place an open mouthed kiss on the side of her neck.

"Nathan what are you doing?" Haley gasped slapping him on the back of the head.

"Ow that hurt Hales. I'm just kissing my girlfriend. What's wrong with that?"

"Yes but with us a kiss is never just a kiss." Haley said

"Trust me that's a good thing Hales." Nathan said kissing her again.

They were soon lost in their kiss not really caring where they were when the dressing room door swung open.

"Well if I had of told me this was part of the deal I would have been here ages ago." A voice said from the doorway.

Nathan and Haley broke apart breathing heavily and Haley hopped off the table.

"Well, well Haley James. You certainly have changed. If I asked real nice would you do that for me too?" He said strutting into the room.

"Sorry man but she's taken. Come on Hales." Nathan said taking her hand.

His touch brought her out of the daze she'd been in.

"Chris what the hell are you doing here?" Haley asked

She must have really angered someone in a past life, she thought because that was the only reason she could think of that Chris Keller was standing in front of her right now.

**OTHOTHOTHOTHOHTOTHOTHOTHOHTOHTOHTOHTOTH**

AN: Hope you enjoyed part I of this chapter.

I had to cut it in half because it was too long.

PartII should be up tomorrow.

Please Review and let me know what you think!

Thanks Laura

TITLE SONG: Rusty Halo by The Script (if you haven't heard their album yet you should check it out)


	22. Chapter 21 Part II

AN: First off I am so SORRY it took me so long to get part II up.

My week has been crazy busy and this was the first chance I got to put it up!!

Thanks to everyone for Reviewing!!

I can't wait till Monday night!! Hope Haley kicks that Psycho Nanny's ass!!

And we get some Naley loving when Nathan finds out what happened, well one can hope!

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill or its characters they belong the Mark Schwahn and the CW. **

**Neither do I own the song used for the title of this story it belongs to Gavin De Graw. **

**Chapter 21 Part II**

**Halo**

"Chris what the hell are you doing here?" Haley asked

She must have really angered someone in a past life, she thought because that was the only reason she could think of that Chris Keller was standing in front of her right now.

"I'm working what are you doing? Apart from him in my dressing room, that is." Chris said with a smile

Nathan clenched his fist and made a move toward the idiot at the door when Haley put a hand to his chest stopping him.

"Nice to see you haven't changed at all Chris, you're still the same ass you always were." Haley told him.

"Wish I could say the same for you Haley. You really have changed. Taylor would be proud."

"Speaking of where is my lovely sister?" Haley asked looking behind him but not spotting her.

"Chris Keller decided that it was a crime to limit his affections to just one girl." He told her.

"Oh no, poor baby did she dump you?" Haley said with a laugh

"No." He said with a frown

"If that's what you want to tell yourself." Haley told him.

"So who's the guy?" Chris asked looking at Nathan.

"Chris this is Nathan Scott, my boyfriend. Nathan this is Chris Keller." Haley said making the introductions.

"Hey dude." Chris said holding his hand out to Nathan.

"Hey." Nathan said grasping Chris' hand in a firm grip.

"Chris it's been a pleasure but we have to get going." Haley said starting to drag Nathan out of the room with her.

"So Haley any chance of you singing a couple of songs with The Keller tonight?" Chris said.

"I don't think so Chris." Haley told him with a shake of her head.

"Will you at least think about it?" Chris asked her.

"I can't promise anything." Haley told him.

"Ok." Chris said.

When Haley and Nathan got back out into the bar, Nathan turned to Haley.

"So that was um interesting." Nathan said

"Yeah, interesting is definitely a word that comes to mind when describing 'The Keller." Haley said with a laugh.

"So you actually dated that dick?" Nathan asked in disbelief

"Oh no, I'm not that stupid. Remember I told you it was one of Victoria's bright ideas for publicity." Haley told him

"What about your sister?" Nathan asked relieved that she wasn't into the idiot, and slightly confused.

"Oh yeah she dated him." Haley said with a snort.

"Taylor is not exactly my favourite person." Haley explained.

"So do you think you'll sing with him tonight? Don't you two have a couple of duets together?" Nathan asked sure that he'd read that somewhere.

"I don't know." Haley said with a sigh.

Nathan and Haley walked over to where Brooke and Lucas were putting the finishing touches on the decorations.

"Where have to two been, or don't I want to know?" Brooke asked with a smirk.

"Oh we were just talking to the singer performing here tonight." Haley said with a fake smile.

"Oh yeah anyone I know?" Brooke asked

"Yes unfortunately. Chris Keller ring any bells?" Haley asked

"You mean beside's his own? You're joking right?" Brooke asked

"I wish I was joking." Haley said

"Well shit." Brooke said

"I take it you're not a fan of 'The Keller' either?" Nathan asked Brooke

"Um let me think about that…..no. Come on the guy talks about himself in the third person. Who does that?" Brooke told him.

"Oh and did I mention he asked me to sing with him tonight." Haley told Brooke

"God he's a dick. So what did you say?" Brooke asked

"I said I'd think about it." Haley said

"Hmmm…… I think you should do it." Brooke said after mulling it over of a couple of seconds.

"Do you really think Chris is going to give me any choice in the matter? Anyway it will be good for me to get back on stage. I've missed it." Haley asked with a laugh.

"Don't think for one second that this gets you of wearing your costume!" Brooke told her shaking her finger to get her point across.

"I wouldn't dream about it Brookie." Haley said rolling her eyes, knowing that there would be hell to pay if she even thought about it for a second. Brooke tended to get very excited whenever there was dressing up involved.

"So does that mean I'm gonna get to see you on stage?" Nathan asked with a smile, draping his arm over Haley's shoulder.

"It seems that way." Haley told him.

**OTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTH**

They left Tric soon after, Haley and Brooke heading to Brooke's house to get ready and the guys to Nathan's, with Brooke giving them instructions that they would meet them at Tric later and that they would make their own way to the party.

"So Tutorgirl what are you gonna take to wear on stage tonight? Brooke asked as she curled Haley's hair, already having finished doing her make-up.

"Oh I was just gonna wear my costume." Haley said and laughed when she saw Brooke's horrified reaction.

"Kidding, I've got my jeans and that little black shirt you like so much." Haley told her.

"So not funny Haley. I mean I know your costume is a Brooke Davis original and all but I would have to slap you if you wore it on stage." Brooke told her as she finished curling the last of Haley's long hair.

"There all finished." Brooke said taking a moment to admire her handy work.

"Boytoy is gonna blow a gasket when he sees you tonight." Brooke said with a smirk.

"Ha ha. So did you manage drag out of Lucas what he and Nathan are going as tonight?" Haley asked.

"No. Every time I asked him we got interrupted before he could answer. So we'll just have to wait I guess." Brooke told her with a pout.

An hour later both Haley and Brooke were just about ready, Brooke dragged Haley in front of the mirror in her bedroom so that she could put the finishing touches on her outfit. Brooke attached the wings to the back of Haley's dress and placed the halo, attached to a hair clip on her head.

"Awe Tutorgirl you look so pretty just like an Angel." Brooke said.

"I thought that was kinda the point Brookie." Haley said with a laugh and looked over at her. She had to admit Brooke looked great feathers, sequins and all, she had on a red wig with horns and strapless red bustier halter neck and short red skirt, red fish-net tights and her red Jimmy Choo's.

"Wow Tigger you look hot!" Haley said

"Thanks. I plan to lead Lucas into serious temptation tonight. I am the devil after all." Brooke said with a smirk.

A few minutes later the car Brooke had ordered arrived and the girls left for Tric.

When the girls arrived at Tric there were quite a few people there already, and it looked as if there was going to be a good crowd.

They found Karen and Haley told her about Chris asking her to perform with him and asked where she could put her change of clothes. Karen directed them towards the office and said how glad she was to be getting a chance to see her on stage.

Once her clothes where stored in the office, Haley and Brooke made their way to the bar, their designated meeting place with Nathan and Lucas. After looking around the room a couple of times, neither Haley nor Brooke could spot either Scott brother.

"Oh my god is that Lucas?" Brooke gasped pointing towards the other side of the room.

"Who? The Tommy Lee look-alike?" Haley asked with a laugh.

"No thank god. No I mean Captain Jack Sparrow. Ooh he even has a sword. And a big one at that." Brooke said placing a hand on her heart.

"Oh god I think it is him." Haley said with a laugh.

"Oh that boy is so getting lucky tonight." Brooke said with a smirk and stalked over to him.

"Where's Nathan then?" Haley asked no one in particular.

Turning back to the bar Haley got out her cell phone and checked to see if Nathan had called her, he hadn't. She ordered a bottle of water and was taking a sip when she felt someone come up and stand beside her.

"So the jerk never called you did he."

"Nathan….?" Haley asked turning to see Batman beside her.

"You don't wanna talk to him anyways." He said.

"I would totally have never have recognised you." Haley said with a laugh taking is the sight of Nathan dressed as Batman.

"That's the point. So I can see but not be seen." Nathan told her with a smirk.

"Very sneaky Bruce." Haley told him.

"So can I get you a drink Angel?" Nathan asked.

"Ha ha. Thanks but no. I think I'll stick to water tonight. At least until after I sing." Haley told him.

"You look gorgeous tonight Hales." Nathan told her leaning down to kiss her.

"Thanks. The costume was entirely Brooke's idea." Haley told him.

"It seems kinda appropriate. You know the first time I saw you it looked like you had a halo." Nathan told her with a smile.

"Don't let the halo fool you I can be naughty if I want to." Haley told him with a wink.

"Oh I know you can. And I'm hoping you'll show me just how bad you can be later on tonight." Nathan whispered in her ear, sending shivers down her spine.

"So did you happen to see where my brother and Brooke went?" Nathan asked looking around for them.

"Um no, I didn't. But Brooke did mention something about leading Lucas into temptation. So my guess is she dragged him off somewhere to dance or something else I really don't wanna think about." Haley told him.

No sooner had she said that when Brooke and Lucas came to join them at the bar both sightly out of breath.

"Hey Haley you're looking very angelic tonight." Lucas said trying to subtly straighten his wig.

"Thanks Luke. Or should I say Captain Jack. You both look really good." Haley said referring to Lucas and Nathan.

"So Tutorgirl did you talk to Chris about his set?" Brooke asked

"No I haven't seen him yet." Haley said

"Well here's your chance coz he's coming this way." Brooke said with a fake smile.

"Nice costume." Nathan muttered, taking in Chris' tight red pants and white and red cowboy shirt and red cowboy hat in his hand

"Oh that's not a costume." Brooke said with a snort.

"That guy really is a tool." Nathan said shaking his head.

"Evening ladies, you're both looking hot tonight." Chris drawled throwing an arm first around Brooke, then Haley.

"Gee thanks Chris. I'm liking your costume too." Brooke said sweetly removing his arm from around her.

"Oh this isn't…….um yeah thanks. Anyway I just wanted to check with you Haley to make sure you're gonna do a couple of song with us tonight?" Chris said

"Yes I'll do a couple of songs with you." Haley said

"I was thinking When The Stars Go Blue and Missing You?" Chris said referring to the two songs they had recorded together as duets.

"Sure. If you just let me know what time you need me I'll be ready." Haley said.

Chris told her what time they started their set and told her he'd introduce her after he sang _**You'll Ask For Me**_, one of his songs.

The time flew over the next hour with Haley and Brooke taking to the dance floor numerous times, in between Brooke dragging Lucas away for heated make-out sessions on the dance floor. Haley had even been able to coax Nathan into joining her on the floor for two dances, but claimed after that, that his knee was still a bit stiff.

Then Chris and his band came on and the crowd went wild. Although Chris was a bit of an ass, he was talented, one of the main reasons Haley put up with him. And sometimes when the cut out the crap he could actually be a nice guy. A nice guy with terrible taste in woman and clothes but a nice guy all the same.

Haley went back to Karen's office and changed out of her costume into her jeans and shirt. She was looking forward to getting back on stage again, but couldn't help the butterflies currently fluttering around in her stomach. It wasn't that she was nervous about performing she'd played to sell out crowds numerous times before. It was just that this was the first time Nathan was seeing her on stage, sure he had seen her singing with her guitar before, but this was different.

Haley left the office and waited in the wings of the stage, and before she knew it Chris was introducing her.

"So I hope you guys don't mind but a friend of mine is here tonight and she's going to join us for a couple of songs." Chris said and the crowd cheered.

"I think you guys know her. Haley James get out here." Chris said and the crowd went wild.

Haley stepped on stage and waved to the audience.

"Hi everyone, thanks for letting me crash." Haley said with a smile.

"So Haley what do you think we should sing for these fine people tonight?" Chris asked

"How about _**When The Stars Go Blue**_." Haley said and they launched in the song.

Haley

_**Dancin' where the stars go blue  
Dancin' where the evening fell  
Dancin' in your wooden shoes  
In a wedding gown**__**  
**_Chris_**  
**__**Dancin' out on 7th street  
Dancin' through the underground  
Dancin' little marionette  
Are you happy now?  
Yeah**_

Chris  
_**Where do you go when you're lonely?**_

Haley  
_**Where do you go when you're blue?**_

Both  
_**Where do you go when you're lonely,  
I'll follow you  
When the stars go blue  
When the stars go blue, blue  
**_

Chris

_**Laughing with your pretty mouth**_

Haley

_**Laughing with your pretty mouth**_

Chris

_**Laughing with your broken eyes**_

Haley

_**Laughing with your broken eyes**_

Chris

_**Laughing with your lover's song**_

Both  
_**In a lullaby... yeah**_

Both  
_**Where do you go when you're lonely?  
Where do you go when you're blue?  
Where do you go when you're lonely,  
I'll follow you yeah yeah**_

Where do you go when you're lonely?  
Where do you go when you're blue?  
Where do you go when you're lonely,  
I'll follow you, follow you, follow you, yeahhhh  
When the stars go blue  
When the stars go blue  
When the stars go blue  
When the stars go blue  
Where do you go when you're lonely?  
Where do you go when the stars go blue?

"She's great up there huh?" Brooke asked Nathan noticing how enthralled he was in watching Haley on stage.

"Yeah she's amazing. And as much as it pains me to say they're pretty good together up there." Nathan said about Haley and Chris, and judging by the crowd's reaction they thought so too.

"Don't worry it pains me too." Brooke said patting him on the shoulder.

They quickly launched into _Missing You_, a song that Chris had covered but they had sung as a duet a couple of time and ended up recording.

"Haley James ladies and gentleman, give her a big hand." Chris said as they finished the song and Haley gave a curtsey and a wave.

"Thanks for having me it's good to get back on stage." Haley said with a smile.

"Hey do you guys want to hear Haley sing one of her songs?" Chris asked the audience and they erupted with cheers.

"I think that's a yes Haley, how about it?" Chris asked

"Sure, ok." Haley said and thought for a second what song she wanted to sing, and smiled. She told the bad which song she wanted to play and luckily they knew it from when she and Chris toured together.

"This is one of my earlier songs. And it goes out to Bruce." Haley said.

_**Ignorance is bliss  
You'd always hear me say  
But at times you can't deny  
Those (blue) eyes lookin' your way**__**  
Rock a bye my baby  
Don't be blue tonight  
Oh I'm on my way  
And I'm gonna make it right**_

Let me begin by saying what I mean  
It's a crime against the heart you know  
To be somewhere in between

Well don't be shy  
I've got an open heart and hand  
And I just might have to confess just where I stand

'Cause lately you make me weaker in the knees  
And race through my veins baby every time you're close to me  
Take me away to places I ain't seen  
They say you've got a hold on me'  
And I Won't Disagree

'Cause I've got the feeling  
You'll be needing love  
And of all the lonely hearts  
You're the one I'm thinkin' of

I've been told it's gonna take an iron hand  
To break the mould and stand above all of the rest

Well lately you make me weaker in the knees  
And race through my veins baby every time you're close to me  
Take me away to places I ain't seen  
They say you've got a hold on me'  
And I Won't Disagree

I'll be thinking of that evening  
When there's nothing for me to do  
And I'll be wondering if by some slim chance  
You're wondering too

Lately you make me weaker in the knees  
And race through my veins baby every time you're close to me  
Take me away to places I ain't seen  
They say you've got a hold on me'

Oh lately you make me weaker in the knees  
And race through my veins baby every time you're close to me  
Take me away to places I ain't seen  
They say you've got a hold on me'  
And I Won't Disagree

"Hope you liked it. Thanks for having me. Goodnight." Haley said, thanked Chris and left the stage.

When she went back to Karen's office she saw Nathan leaning against the desk waiting for her.

"That was great Hales, you were awesome." Nathan said

"Thanks. Glad you enjoyed it." Haley said stopping just in front of him and placing her hands on his shoulders.

"So does good old Bruce really make you weak at the knees?" Nathan asked.

"He sure does. Not to mention my heart race and my breath catch." Haley said reaching up to take off his batman mask and throwing it aside.

"And where would you like him to take you away to?" Nathan mumbled against her lips.

"I was thinking heaven might be a good place to start." Haley said as he covered her lips with his.

"I think that can be arranged." He said pulling back slightly, only to lean in and deepen the kiss.

**OTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTH**

AN: Once again sorry for the wait for this chapter.

Hope you enjoyed the Naley fluff.

Please Review, they make me smile!!

TITLE SONG: Halo By Bethany Joy Galeotti

SONGS: When The Star's Go Blue by Tyler Hilton and Bethany Joy Galeotti (Ryan Adams), Missing You by Tyler Hilton (John Waite), I Won't Disagree By Kate Voegele.

COMING UP: Nathan and Haley go back to New York but it seems trouble isn't far behind.

If you haven't checked out the footage someone kindly put on You Tube of Bethany Joy Galeotti singing at the One Tree Hill USO concert in Jacksonville, and a new song by Joy and Grace Potter you should check it out.


	23. Chapter 22

**AN: Thanks to everyone for reviewing!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill or its characters they belong the Mark Schwahn and the CW. **

**Neither do I own the song used for the title of this story it belongs to Gavin De Graw. **

**Chapter 22**

**Welcome To Reality**

"_I was thinking heaven might be a good place to start." Haley said as he covered her lips with his._

"_I think that can be arranged." He said pulling back slightly, only to lean in and deepen the kiss._

Nathan broke the kiss off and looked down at Haley.

"Just so you know, you make my heart race too. Here feel this." Nathan said taking her hand and placing it against his rapidly beating heart.

"It does that every time I'm near you." Nathan told her with a grin.

Leaning down and pressed his lips against hers, his tongue sliding into the dark heat of her mouth as soon as her lips parted giving him entry.

Reaching up Nathan tangled a hand in Haley's hair, tilting her head up slightly and holding it steady so that he could continue his sensual assault on her mouth. They're tongues sliding and twirling together in an intimate dance.

When air became an issue they broke apart breathing harshly.

"Holey hot kisses Batman." Haley gasped out when she was able to catch her breath.

"Sorry I've been dying to say that all night." Haley said with a laugh when Nathan rolled his eyes.

"What do you say we swipe a bottle of champagne from the bar and get out of here?" Nathan asked.

"What about Brooke and Lucas and your parents?" Haley asked

"Hales they wont even notice we're gone." Nathan told her

"Ok then. But let's be quick before anyone stops us." Haley replied.

They quickly fixed themselves up, picked up Haley's costume and the office in a rush.

"Do you think it's safe to come out now?" A whispered voice from the back of the office a minute or so later.

"Yeah, but lets hope they didn't forget anything." The second person replied.

"Thank god they left when they did I was worried we'd be stuck here for ages while they……"

"Please do not finish that sentence. It was bad enough walking in on them that other time. As much as I like Haley having to witness her having sex with my son is not something I want to see, hear or ever think about again ever." Karen Scott said.

"Well it's just lucky they didn't come in a few minutes earlier." Dan Scott said to his wife with a smirk.

"Bite your tongue." Karen said trying to hide her own smile.

"Then we would have been the ones having the explaining to do." Dan said

"Come on let's get back out there before someone comes looking for us." Karen said

"So we like Haley right?" Dan asked making sure.

"Yeah and that's a good thing too because I think our baby is falling in love." Karen said with a smile

"Don't start planning the wedding just yet." Dan warned his wife.

"Oh I'm not. I was just thinking that our grandchildren would be gorgeous." Karen told him with a smile.

"Oh god you're hopeless. Although the way those two seem to be always going at it…….."

**OTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTH**

Nathan and Haley managed to avoid everyone on their way out of Tric and made it back to Nathan's beach house in record time.

"Let me just go and get out of this and I'll be right back." Nathan said placing a kiss on her forehead.

When Nathan came back into the room a few minutes later he saw that Haley was out on the deck looking out at the water.

Grabbing a blanket, the bottle of champagne and two glasses he walked out and joined her, leaning against the railing.

"How about we go down and sit on the beach?" Nathan asked.

"That sounds good. Ok let's go." Haley said taking the blanket from him and they walked hand in hand the short distance to the sand.

They sat down on the sand and Nathan wrapped the blanket around them both and popped the champagne open and poured them both a glass. Pulling Haley close so that her head rested on his shoulder they both sat there just enjoying being alone together.

"So I got a phone call from my Coach tonight." Nathan said finally breaking the silence.

"What did he say?" Haley asked

"He um… wanted to let me know that I have to be back in New York on Monday." Nathan told her quietly.

"Oh. Um when do have to leave?" Haley asked, but all she could think of was that it was already Saturday.

"He said I was booked on a flight first thing Monday morning." Nathan told her.

"Oh… um ok." Haley said trying to hide her disappointment but not really doing a very good job of it.

"I was wondering if you wanted to come with me?" Nathan asked

"Really, you want me to go back with you?" Haley asked

"Yeah, you don't have to. But I know you were heading back shortly anyway, so I was thinking you could just come a few days earlier." Nathan said looking at her closely for her reaction.

"I'll ring the airline first thing in the morning and get them to book me on your flight." Haley said with a smile, then tilted her head back Haley placed a quick kiss on his lips.

"I was hoping you'd say that." Nathan said with a smile.

"So how is this going to work when we get back to New York?" Haley asked

"What do you mean?" Nathan asked

"You know you, me, us?" Haley asked

"I mean you'll have basketball and your other commitments and I'll be busy in the studio and then with touring. How will we ever get to spend time together?" Haley asked.

"That doesn't matter." Nathan told her.

"Come on Nathan be realistic." Haley pleaded.

"It doesn't matter. And you know why?" Nathan told her.

"Why?" Haley asked

"Because I want to be with you and I'm hoping like hell that you want to be with me too. Nothing else matters. The rest can work it's self out later." Nathan told her.

"I want to be with you Nathan." Haley told him.

"Then nothing else matters." He told Haley

"You're kinda sexy when you talk like that Nathan Scott." Haley said

"Only when I talk like that?"

"Well I think that I can maybe think of couple of other times if I think real hard." Haley said.

"Maybe this will jog your memory." Nathan told her placing a wet kiss on the side of her neck.

"Umm no…." Haley said biting her lip.

"How about this…." Nathan said swapping to the other side of her neck nibbling at her pulse point, then soothing it with his tongue.

"No…..um still…..nothing." Haley said hoping he didn't notice her eyes rolling back in her head.

"You're such a liar Haley James." Nathan said slanting his mouth over hers, toppling them both back onto the blanket so his body was covering hers.

"Oh yeah it's beginning to come back to me now." Haley said with a laugh after breaking their kiss.

"I'm glad. I was thinking that I'd have to rescind my offer for you to come to New York with me."

"You can't get rid of me that easily Nathan Scott."

"I don't want to get rid of you at all. Because I think I'm falling in love with you Haley James." Nathan told her his gorgeous blue eyes burning into her brown ones.

"You are….' Haley squeaked out. "I mean you are?" Haley said again her tone a bit more normal.

"Uhuh." Nathan nodded closing his eyes suddenly unsure of her reaction.

"Well that's good because I know I'm falling in love with you." Haley told him and grabbed him by the collar and yanked his head down for a fierce kiss, just as the first drops of rain started falling.

Nathan was undoing the buttons on Haley's shirt when he noticed it was starting to rain.

"What the…." Nathan said

"Nathan it's raining…"

"Don't worry. I'll keep you dry." Nathan told her with a smirk as he finished unbuttoning her shirt.

* * *

It was a long time before either Nathan or Haley worried about the rain again.

The next morning Haley woke up to rain lashing the windows and shivered slightly, snuggling closer to Nathan trying to warm up.

In the cold light of the day she wasn't so sure making love on the beach in the rain was such a brilliant idea, they'd both probably end up the pneumonia.

But on the other hand Haley would always remember their night on the beach in the rain as when they realised they were falling in love with each other.

Haley sighed and looked up at Nathan from where her head rested on his shoulder, he was still fast asleep. Haley wished they could stay here like this all day, but knew she had too much to sort out so that she could go to New York with Nathan in the morning.

Glancing over at the clock Haley saw that it was just after 8am. She needed to go over and see Brooke and let her know that she was now going to head back to New York in the morning with Nathan.

Deciding that it was unfair for her to be the only one awake Haley walked her fingers up Nathan's naked chest. His forehead creased and he attempted to bat away her hand, while still dead to the world.

"Nathan….." Haley whispered in his ear.

"Hrummp…." Nathan mumbled before turning over and snuggling against Haley, throwing and arm across her stomach effectively trapping her against his chest. Trying to stifle her giggles Haley attempted to move his arm and wake him up.

"Nathan….." Haley whispered in his ear again, this time nipping his earlobe with her teeth.

Nathan's eyes finally shot open and he rolled them over so that she was beneath him.

"I obviously didn't wear you out enough last night." Nathan commented his voice rough with sleep.

"Yeah well it wasn't for lack of trying." Haley told him with a grin.

"I need to go and make a few calls and go and talk to Brooke so that I can leave with you in the morning." Haley said.

"Yeah I know. I have to go and see my parents and Lucas to let them know too." Nathan told her.

"So you wanna share a shower with me?" Nathan asked with a smirk

"Um no, not this morning, you hog all the water. And showers with you tend to last way too long and I don't have much time today." Haley told him getting out of bed.

"What if I promise not to hog the water and to be real quick." He said with a smirk.

"Don't think that if you use that smirk on me it will get you what you want." Haley scolded him.

Nathan surprised her by jumping out of bed, picking her up and slinging her over his shoulder and running with her into the bathroom.

When Haley was finally dressed she made her way next door to Brooke's walking up the driveway she noticed that all the windows in her car were smashed.

"What the hell….." She said and fished out her key and unlocked the front door.

"Tigger, you here?" Haley yelled

When she got no response she walked up the stairs to Brooke's bedroom and knocked on the door.

"Tigger I'm coming in so you better have some clothes on." Haley said and tentatively opened the door. Brooke was sprawled on her bed covered in the bedspread, passed out.

Knowing that it would almost take a bomb to get Brooke out of bed Haley launched herself at the bed and jumped on Brooke.

"What the hell….." Brooke said sitting up. "Haley you're so mean." Brooke said with a pout when she saw it was Haley who'd jumped on her.

"Have a big night last night did you Brookie?" Haley asked

"You could say that. Speaking of which where did you and Boytoy get to last night?" Brooke wanted to know.

"Gee Brooke you must have had a big night if you can't remember seeing us last night." Haley told her in a serious voice.

"What you're kidding right?" Brooke asked thinking she must have been worse last night than she thought.

"Yeah I am actually. Nathan and I cut out early. But it sounds like you didn't miss us." Haley told her with a grin.

Just the en-suite door opened and Lucas walked in wearing only a towel.

"Well this hasn't happened to me since college." Lucas said with a smirk.

"Ha ha. Very funny Broody." Brooke said rolling her eyes.

"I'll um….just wait down stairs." Haley said and walked out of the room and went down stairs.

A couple of minutes later Brooke walked into the kitchen and found Haley sitting at the counter sipping coffee.

"So you and Lucas must have had a good night last night." Haley said

"Tutorgirl we always have a good night together." Brooke told her with a smirk.

"So um I was coming over to tell you that Nathan has to go back to New York tomorrow morning and asked me to go with him." Haley told her.

"Oooh so what did you say? Please tell me you said yes?" Brooke asked

"Of course I said yes. I've booked myself on his flight and we leave first thing in the morning."

"So did Boytoy enjoy your performance last night?" Brooke asked

"Yeah I think so." Haley said with a smile.

"That boy's eyes never left you the second you walked on stage. And you should have seen his face when you dedicated that song to 'Bruce,' if it wasn't so cute it would have been hilarious." Brooke told her.

"He did seem pretty pleased about that last night." Haley said.

"Well let's face it, it was practically a declaration of love." Brooke said

Hmmm. So um did you happen to notice my car when you guys came in last night?" Haley asked

"No why?" Brooke asked

"When I came in just now I noticed that all the windows of my car were smashed." Haley told her.

"Shit we should call the police." Brooke said

"What's the point it was Halloween last night. I was probably just kids being stupid." Haley said.

"Well it's your call." Brooke said.

"So when do you think you will head back home?" Haley asked her.

"I think I might stick round here a few more days. I have a meeting on Wednesday so I don't need to be back till then. And to be honest while I've been here I've been able to get a lot of sketches done. I have practically finished my new winter line." Brooke said.

"And I'm sure your decision to stay has nothing to do with a certain blond haired, blue eyed Scott up stairs." Haley said with a laugh.

"Maybe just a little bit." Brooke said with a smile.

"Anyway I better get going I have a heap of things to do today now. How about you and Lucas come over for dinner tonight?" Haley said

"That sounds good, but I better check with Lucas and let you know later." Brooke said

"Ok Tigger, I'll talk to you later." Haley said and went back next door to start the long process of packing. 'And God she hated packing.'

**OTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTH**

The rest of the day went by in a blur for both Nathan and Haley, with packing, tidying the house and saying goodbye to the Scott's.

Over the past month Haley had gotten to know the Scott's and really liked Nathan's family. They had gone over to Karen and Dan's to let them know that Nathan was required back in New York in the morning and that Haley was going to go with him.

When they told Karen and Dan about this, it was hard not to miss the knowing look Karen shot her husband and the smirk he shot her. Nathan rolled his eyes at his parent's behaviour. He expected it from his Mother she was constantly dropping hints about him settling down, but his Father, this was a new and Nathan wasn't sure he liked it.

Nathan started wondering what was up with his parents, they were acting very strangely, shooting weird glances at each other and whispering. In the end Nathan had asked them if there was a problem to which they had quickly answered there wasn't, and that they were just tired after a late night at Tric.

After Nathan and Haley left Karen walked up to her husband and slapped him on the back of the head.

"Ouch what did you do that for?" Dan asked rubbing the spot where his wife hit him.

"That was for the stupid looks you kept on throwing me." Karen told him

"Oh come on they had no idea what it was about." Dan said

"Well they're not the only ones." Karen told him.

"I was just trying to let you know that you were right." Dan told her

"About what?" Karen asked

"Our grandkids will be cute." Dan said with a smirk.

"I bet you fifty bucks they are married within a year." Dan said

"Dan we can't bet fifty dollars on whether Nathan and Haley will be married within a year." Karen scolded.

"You're right. How about a hundred?" Dan asked

"Ok. You're on. But I say six months, because once Nate has his mind set on something or someone there's no standing in his way." Karen said with a smile and shook her husband's hand to seal the bet.

**OTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTH**

Haley was jerked awake early the next morning by the ringing of the alarm, quickly turning it off she jumped out of bed and headed for the bathroom deciding to leave Nathan sleeping so that he couldn't distract her in the shower and end up making them miss their flight.

An hour later the doorbell rang and Nathan went to answer it to find Brooke and his brother who were giving him and Haley a ride to the airport.

"Hey Boytoy good to see you and Tutorgirl fully clothed for once Brooke said and she swept past Nathan and walked over to where Haley was standing in the living room with their bags.

"Hey Nate, you ready to be back in New York?" Lucas said as he bumped fists with his bother.

"Yeah I guess so. I've still got a lot of rehab to do on my knee, but it will be good to see the guys on the team again." Nathan said

"So Brooke's gonna stay here for a few more days huh." Nathan said to his brother

"Yeah." Lucas replied with a stupid grin.

"So I guess this means I'll be seeing a lot more of you in New York." Nathan said

"Looks like." Lucas said looking over to where Brooke and Haley were deep in conversation.

"Tigger I just want to thank you for arranging for me to come here. It's really helped." Haley said hugging her best friend

"My pleasure, just promise you'll tell me next time you need a break." Brooke told her.

"I promise." Haley told her with a smile.

"Come on let's get this show on the road otherwise you two will miss your flight." Brooke said.

Lucas and Nathan carried the bags and Haley's guitar to Nathan's Range Rover and the four of them got into the car and headed towards the airport.

Once at the airport they quickly checked their luggage in and got their boarding passes. Haley noticed a few paparazzi snapping photos of them and tried to let it bother her. Pretty soon their flight was called to start boarding and it was time to say good bye.

"Bye Tigger see you in a few days." Haley said hugging Brooke.

"I expect full updates on how things are going with Boytoy." Brooke told her.

"Sure thing." Haley said rolling her eyes. Then leaned close and whispered to Brooke, "Just think if you hadn't organised for me to come down here, I wouldn't have been living next door to Nathan and you certainly wouldn't have met Lucas."

"Well I guess that's one thing to thank Bitchtoria for." Brooke said.

"Well Nate I guess I'll see you for Thanksgiving." Lucas said

"Yeah man, and you should try and come up for a few days." Nathan said

"Just promise me you'll behave and try not to scare Haley off. She's a keeper." Lucas told his brother.

"I won't." Nathan said as the two brothers hugged goodbye.

"You ready to go back to reality?" Nathan said reaching out to take Haley's hand.

"No." Haley said then sighed, "As I'll ever be." She told him with a smile and took his hand.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do." Brooke called out as they walked towards the gate.

"Well at least she didn't say anything about us joining the 'mile high club.'" Haley said

"Well now that you mention it……"

**OTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTOTH**

AN: Hope you like this chapter!!

Please review they make me smile!!

Thanks Laura

TITLE SONG: Welcome to Reality is actually the name of Ross Copperman's album

So I've read a few mixed reviews of Monday's episode of OTH and I must say that I actually liked it. Loved all the Haley/Jamie scenes and the one Naley scene we got (just wish we'd gotten to see Nathan's reaction of the whole Carrie thing and some Naley loving……but maybe next episode)! And kick ass Deb although it would have been good to see Haley slap her. Am liking the Sam/Brooke storyline and think they will be good for each other!

Anyway enough from me.


	24. Chapter 23

**AN: A BIG thanks to everyone for your reviews!!**

**Hope you like this Chapter!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill or its characters they belong the Mark Schwahn and the CW. **

**Neither do I own the song used for the title of this story it belongs to Gavin De Graw. **

**Chapter 23**

**Wish I Could Forget**

Nathan and Haley were swamped by the paparazzi trying to a photo of them and yelling questions, trying to get the scoop on their relationship.

Luckily they didn't have to wait long for their luggage and they quickly made their way through the airport and out front to their waiting car, which the Knicks had kindly arranged.

"You ok?" Nathan questioned as he and Haley sat in the back seat of the car.

"Yeah, I guess we'll just have to the added interest in our private life." Haley said leaning her head on his shoulder and taking his hand.

"So I have a meeting with the club Doctor and then have to go and see my Coach. Did you want me to get the driver to drop you off at your place?" Nathan asked

"Yeah that would be good thanks, I've got a bit to do at home then I said I would go and see Peyton."

"Did you want me to come by your place when I get finished at Maddison Square?"

"That would be good. I'll give you a call when I get back home later and I'll sort out something for dinner." Haley told him.

Before long they arrived at Haley's address, Nathan got out of the car and grabbed her bags, handing them over to the doorman of Haley's building.

Nathan and Haley just stood outside her building for a moment just looking at each other. Nathan pulled her in fastening his lips over hers for quick, hard kiss.

"I'll kiss you later. Give me a call when you get home later." Nathan said with a smile then jumped back into the car.

Haley watched until the car disappeared and then headed into her apartment building.

"Hello Miss James, we're glad to have you back. Is Miss Davis with you?" Asked Harry the concierge.

"Hi Harry, no it's just me. Brooke will be back in a couple of days. How's the family?" Haley asked him with a smile.

"They are good thanks Miss James. I will have someone take your luggage up for you shortly." He told her.

"Thanks Harry." Haley said and headed further into the lobby and stopped at the mail boxes and collected the mail, there seemed to be piles of it.

After collecting the mail Haley pressed the button for the lift and when the doors opened she stepped inside. The doors were just about to shut she heard someone call for the lift to wait. Haley juggled her handbag and the mail and pressed the door open button. The doors opened to reveal a young brunette who Haley didn't recognise.

"Thanks for that." She said slightly out of breath.

"Not a problem." Haley told her with a smile.

"Sorry but are you Haley James?" The girl asked her.

"Um yeah I am. Hi." Haley said

"Hi I'm Anne White. I just moved into the building." She told Haley with a smile.

"Hi it's nice to meet you." Haley said moving the mail into her other hand so she could shake hands with Anne.

"It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm a huge fan." Anne told her just as the lift stopped at Haley's floor.

"Thanks. Well this is me. I will probably see you around. Welcome to the building." Haley said then got out of the lift.

"Oh wait I think this is yours." Anne said holding out an envelope that Haley must have dropped.

"Thanks for that." Haley said taking the letter. She walked up the hallway fumbling in her handbag for her keys.

'Why do my keys always end up in the bottom of my bag?' Haley muttered as she finally located her keys. She opened the door and stepped inside and quickly shut the door, leaning up against the closed door she let out a sigh.

She was glad to finally be home, it seemed like forever since she'd slept in her own bed. Not that she could complain about sleeping in Nathan's lately. But between touring and her stay in Tree Hill it had been ages since she had been home.

But she couldn't help but think how empty the apartment was without Brooke.

Dropping the pile of mail and her handbag on the hall table, she decided she would go through the mail later and headed straight for her bedroom.

**OTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOHTOTHOTHOTHOTH**

Nathan felt the familiar excitement in the pit of his stomach as Maddison Square Garden came into sight. Coming here always felt like coming home to Nathan. As soon at the car stopped he got out of the car and headed into the private entrance used by all players and staff.

He was a bit nervous about his appointment with the club Doctor, but after the slight hiccup with him falling over, his knee had been feeling a lot better than it had been. The physio seemed to be helping a lot, but he knew he still had a long way to go to be game fit again.

Nathan made his way down the hallway to the Doctor's rooms, knocking on the door he entered.

"Nathan, it's good to see you on your feet again." Dr Walker said.

"It's good to be walking again." Nathan told the Doctor with a smile.

Walking in Nathan shook hand with the Doctor and took a seat on the examination table.

"I received your medical reports from the Physio and the Hospital down in Tree Hill." Dr Walker told Nathan.

"Want to tell me how you ended up in the ER?" Dr Walker asked with a shake of his head.

"Um…well…ah…..apparently I've turned into a bit of a klutz." Nathan said by way of explanation.

"Anything else I need to know about?" The Doctor asked.

"Not that I can think of." Nathan told him.

"Ok let's take a look at that knee." Dr Walker said and began to check Nathan's knee for any swelling and soreness. He then went on to check the range of movement Nathan had in his knee.

"Well things appear to be progressing nicely, but I would like to book you in for another MRI to check and see what your knee is looking like from the inside." Dr Walker told him.

**OTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTH**

Haley luggage had been sent up and she had just finished putting away everything and had about half an hour until Peyton arrived so she decided to go through the pile of mail while she had a chance. She sorted the mail into two piles one for her and one for Brooke, once she had done that she began to open her mail.

Her mail consisted mainly of junk mail and a few bills. There was also a postcard from the South of France, from her parents who were currently backpacking around Europe.

Although why a couple in their fifty's would choose to voluntarily backpack when they could afford five star hotels was a mystery to her. But that was her parents, never doing the conventional thing. It sounded as if they were having a fantastic time.

Next Haley opened a letter from her sister Quinn, filling her in on the latest family gossip, which mainly consisted of what trouble her sister Taylor had managed to get into this time. Haley reached for the last envelope and ripped it open pulling out the contents, she gasped when she saw what it was.

It was a photo of her and Nathan that looked like it had been taken when they were going to say goodbye to his parents in Tree Hill. Whoever had sent the photo had scratched out her eyes and written WHORE in red pen across her chest.

Picking up the envelope she saw that it didn't have a stamp but did have her address on the front, which meant that someone had hand delivered it. That thought caused her to shudder.

Haley wished she'd never opened the stupid letter and wished she could forget what she found inside. She should probably let the police know about it, although she was pretty sure she knew who was responsible for it and even though she obviously didn't send it herself, Haley was almost certain Victoria was responsible.

A knock sounded at the door causing Haley to jump, glancing down at her watch she realised that it was probably Peyton. Putting her mail in a pile on the coffee table, careful to put the disturbing photo at the bottom of the pile, Haley got up to answer the door, checking the peep hole she saw it was indeed Peyton and let out a relieved breath that she wasn't aware she was holding.

"Hey Peyt, it's good to see you." Haley said after she opened the door and eagerly hugged her friend

"Gee James it's only been about a week." Peyton said with a laugh.

"Sorry. I guess I'm just happy to be back." Haley told her smile

"Yeah and I'm guessing that has a little bit to do with a certain blue eyed basketball player." Peyton said

"You'd be guessing right." Haley told her.

"It's lucky I have Jake, otherwise I'd be jealous of you and Brooke and your Scott boys." Peyton said.

"Speaking of how is Jake doing?" Haley asked.

"Yeah he's good he has a couple of interviews lined up with some record companies. And we are all settled in our new apartment, which conveniently is located just a couple of blocks from this place." Peyton told her.

"That's great." Haley said.

"Yeah you and Brooke will have to come over when she gets back." Peyton said.

"Did you sill want to go and get coffee?" Haley asked

"Yeah let's head out. I have a few things I want to discuss with you." Peyton told her.

"Ok, let me just grab my jacket and we can head off." Haley said and went to her room to grab her jacket.

After grabbing her bag she and Peyton headed out to a local coffee shop.

* * *

Being a basketball star did have its benefits, Nathan had been able to get in for a MRI straight away and was now back at Maddison Square Garden waiting in his Coach's office for his Coach to arrive.

"Hi Nathan, I just spoke to Dr Walker and he said your scans came back ok and that your knee appears to be healing right on track." Mike D'Antoni said as he walked into his office and up to Nathan, shaking his hand.

"Hi Coach. That's good news. I can't wait to be back out there." Nathan told his coach.

"Well if you work hard and do exactly what the Medical Staff tell you, there's no reason why you won't be out there first game of next season." He told Nathan.

"Don't worry Coach I'll be doing everything I'm told." Nathan assured his Coach.

"I know you will." He said

Nathan turned to head out of the office only to be stopped by his Coach's voice.

"Oh and Nathan you might want to keep a lower profile in the media. Your name has been coming up a lot lately and I really don't want the GM to start asking me questions about one of my players." His Coach warned.

"Um….Ok. But I can't control what the media chooses to print." Nathan said

"Yes I know. But just try and be discreet."

"Um …..Ok." Nathan said and left his Coach's office.

And to think just minutes before he was thinking about the benefits about being a basketball star. Having your private life played out in the tabloids was definitely not a benefit. Sometimes he wished he could forget about all the drama that went along with being a star player and concentrate on just playing ball. Not that he could even do that at the moment.

After thinking about it for a couple of minutes, Nathan couldn't work out why his private life being in the media was suddenly a problem. If anything the GM should be happy that he was in a relationship and not being seen with a different bimbo every night of the week.

**

* * *

**

When Haley and Peyton had finished discussing business they'd chatted for a bit then they'd gone their separate ways with Peyton heading back to her and Jake's new apartment. And Haley decided to walk back to her and Brooke's apartment stopping on her way to pick up supply's so she could make dinner for her and Nathan.

It was around four when she made it to her building and she thought that should give her enough time to take a relaxing bath and get dinner ready by the time Nathan arrived.

Haley waved to the Concierge on her way to the lift, this time it wasn't Harry but a younger man who must be new because Haley didn't recognise him.

Minutes later, key in hand Haley walked up the hall to her front door. Sliding the key into the lock she opened the door and headed straight for the kitchen to put the food she got for dinner in the fridge and grabbed a glass of water.

Once that was done she walked in the living room.

"Well, well look who finally decide to show her face in New York again. You should really be more careful who has a key to your house Haley."

Haley gasped then turned and saw who was standing by the window, a key dangling in their hand, and her glass slipping from her fingers and shattering on the black tiles.

**OTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTH**

**AN: So that was Chapter 23 **

**Hope you enjoyed it.**

**Please Review they make me smile!!**

**Thanks Laura :)**

**TITLE SONG: I Wish I Could Forget By The Weepies**

**COMING UP: Who is in Haley's apartment? Who is sending Haley hate mail? Why do the Knicks have a problem with Nathan dating Haley?**

**I guess you'll just have to wait and see, all questions will be answered…….eventually!!**


	25. Chapter 24

**AN: Thanks to everyone for the reviews!! You guys rock!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill or its characters they belong the Mark Schwahn and the CW. Neither do I own the song used for the title of this story it belongs to Gavin De Graw. **

**Chapter 24**

**Apologies**

Nathan decided to head down to the gym hoping he'd catch a few of the guys while he was there. Walking into the state-of-the-art gym he saw the he was in luck. Skills was lifting weights, with Tim spotting him he headed in their direction.

"Nate man, when did you get back?" Tim asked as he saw Nathan walking towards him and Skills.

"I flew in this morning." Nathan told him.

"Nate good to see you man, how's the knee?" Skills asked sitting up and bumping fists with Nathan.

"It's getting there." Nathan told him.

"So how come you're back man?" Tim asked

"Coach wanted to see me." Nathan said and didn't miss the look between Skills and Tim.

"What?" Nathan asked there was obviously something he was missing.

"Umm, so what did he say?" An interested Tim asked

"What's going on?" Nathan asked

"I overheard Coach on the phone the other day. And let's just say you're not his favourite person at the moment." Skills told him.

"What? Why?" Nathan asked. 'What the hell was going on?'

"I have no idea who he was talking to, but he was saying something about not being happy about you about seeing Baby James." Skills told him.

"Who's Baby James?" Nathan asked, then realise it must be Haley he was talking about. 'Shit.' He thought wondering what the hell his Coach's connection to Haley was.

**OTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTH**

"What the hell are you doing here?" Haley asked then dodging the broken glass she launched herself at her 'visitor' and was caught in two strong arms.

"I was nominated to come check on you." He told her as he lowered her back to her feet.

"And what give me a heart attack." She said slapping him on the chest.

"Sorry about that." He said sheepishly

"I think I can forgive you just this once. But just so you know you're cleaning up the broken glass." She told him.

"I expected nothing less." He told her with a grin.

"So how did you manage to get a key to my house, coz I know you didn't get it from me or Brooke?" She asked

"Oh I have my ways." He told her with a grin, earning another slap from her.

"So are you really alright?" He asked her.

"Yeah I really am. If you don't count the fact that you scared the shit out of me." She said.

"Jeeze I said I was sorry." He said rolling his eyes. "Do you forgive me?" He asked trying to look innocent.

"Please, do you take me for a fool? That 'I'm innocent and sweet' look only works on two people that I know of and I'm not one of them." She told him.

"How long are you in town for?" She asked

"Just a couple of days." He told her

"So I guess you'll be wanting to stay here. Will you?" Haley asked

"Yeah if that's alright, if not I could probably sweet talk a certain red head we both know and love, into letting me stay with her." He told her.

"No it's alright you can stay here." Haley assured him. "But just so you know if you break her heart again I will kick your ass."

"Is that any way to talk to your favourite brother?" He said

"Oh but your not my favourite brother Matt. That would be Mike." Haley told him sweetly.

After Matt cleaned up the broken glass they spent the next half an hour catching up on all the James family gossip, which was considerable seeing as there were six siblings, three in-laws and seven grand children.

"Shit." Haley said as she noticed the time, Nathan would be here shortly and not only had she not had her relaxing bath, but she hadn't even started dinner.

"What? You got a hot date?" Matt asked

"Yes I do actually. Are you going to hang around here tonight or do you have plans?" Haley asked.

"Trying to get rid of me are you?" Matt asked teasingly.

"Yes. And I need to start cooking dinner." Haley told him.

"Well you're in luck coz I too have a hot date tonight." Matt told her with a grin.

"With Rachel?" Haley asked

"Not that it's any of your business but yes as it happens with Rachel." Matt told her.

"Just remember what I said Matt." Haley warned him, referring to her earlier threat to kick his ass if he hurt Rachel again.

Matt who was twenty-seven, nearly seven years older than Haley, had dated Rachel Gatina, one of Haley's friends on and off over the past couple of years and it had been more off than on lately. Matt had recently moved back to Charlotte for work, leaving Rachel alone in New York heartbroken after telling her he didn't want her to follow him back home to Charlotte.

"Yeah I remember. And if I do hurt her again you have my permission to kick my ass for me." Matt said, "Well I'd bettergo and get ready." Matt said and Haley told him to dump his things in the guest room.

Haley made her way back into the kitchen and got out her earlier purchases and started to get everything ready for dinner. She had decided to cook chicken breasts wrapped in prosciutto with seasonal vegetables and roast potatoes. It was really the only thing, apart from Mac and Cheese that she could cook. Once she had the chicken wrapped and in a dish and the vegetable ready to cook, she opened a bottle of wine, pouring herself a glass.

She wandered back into the living room and set the dining table in the corner closest to the kitchen, after she had that sorted she lit a couple of candles and turned the CD player on.

Sitting back down on the couch she took a sip of her wine when the doorbell sounded, smiling she set her glass down and walked over and opened the front door, to a very pissed off Nathan Scott.

"Um hi." Haley said, moving slightly so he could come through the door. Haley could tell straight away that he was angry about something.

"Hi." Nathan said through clenched teeth.

"Umm would you like a drink?" Haley asked

"Haley how long have we known each other now?" Nathan asked her.

"Um nearly a month I guess." Haley asked confused.

"That's what I thought. So is there anything you'd like to tell me?" Nathan asked her.

"Nathan what's going on?" Haley asked worriedly.

"Hey Haley……." Matt said walking into the room, unaware that Haley's 'company' had arrived yet.

Nathan looked around at the sound of a male voice and when he saw a man standing in the doorway clad in only a towel, well it was fair to say his mood went from angry to furious.

"Sorry my mistake I thought we had plans." Nathan said angrily before heading for the door.

Haley looked over and saw Matt in a towel and rolled her eyes.

"Nathan. Nathan wait….." Haley said moving quickly to stop him from leaving.

"No its fine Haley, I'll leave you and your 'friend' alone." Nathan bit out.

"Nathan, Matt is not my friend." Haley told him trying not to laugh.

"Whatever." Nathan said reaching for the door knob.

"Nathan. Matt is my brother." Haley told him.

"Oh." Nathan said his hand dropping away from the door knob.

"Nathan this is my brother Matt James. Matt this is my boyfriend Nathan Scott." Haley said the introductions, while Matt walked over and shook Nathan's hand.

"Uh hi. Sorry about that." Nathan said sheepishly.

"No problem man. Nice to meet the guy who's making my baby sister smile." Matt said.

"Did you need something Matt?" Haley asked with an arched eyebrow.

"Huh? Matt said then realised that he was standing there in a towel. "Oh yeah I just wanted to know which shirt I should wear for my hot date with Rachel." Matt said.

"I'll be back in a sec." Haley said following Matt out of the room.

Once they were in the spare room Haley slapped him on the arm.

"You did that on purpose." Haley said angrily.

"No I didn't. So Nathan Scott huh?" Matt said with a smirk

"Just behave Matt. Or I'll tell Mom about that time you..." Haley started

"Ok. Ok I promise not to tell him about Dad's shotgun. But I can't promise not to let it slip that Mike's a cop." Matt told her with a laugh.

"Did you want my help or not?" Haley asked.

Matt held up two shirts a black one and a navy blue one, Haley told him to go with the black one and headed back out to Nathan.

"Sorry about that. He just turned up earlier unannounced." Haley told him.

He looked up at her briefly and then away. He was obviously pissed at her over something.

"Would you like a drink?" Haley asked

"A beer would be good." Nathan said finally and Haley nodded and went into the kitchen to get him one.

While she was in there she put the chicken into the oven and turned the veggies on to cook, then went back into the living room to give Nathan his beer.

"Here you go." Haley said handing him the drink.

"Thanks." He said not quite meeting her eyes.

She was about to ask him what his problem was when Matt walked back into the room.

"See ya later Haley-bob. Nice to meet you Scott. Oh and don't wait up." He said with a grin and then they were alone.

"Nathan what's going on? What's wrong?" Haley asked.

"I had a meeting with my Coach this afternoon." Nathan finally told her.

"Oh ok. How'd it go?" Haley asked.

"Why don't you tell me?" Nathan said getting up from the couch and pacing back and forth.

"How would I know how you're meeting went?" Haley asked him

"Just cut the bull shit Haley. I know. I can't believe you didn't tell me. You've known right from the start who I play basketball for." Nathan said angrily.

"Nathan what the hell are you talking about?" Haley asked him.

"My Coach's name is Mike D'Antoni. Ring any bells?" Nathan asked

"Oh." Haley said.

"Shit Haley a little warning would have been nice. You've had nearly a month to tell me." Nathan said.

"I didn't think it was important." Haley said.

"Not important? You didn't hear how my meeting with Mike went. Well let me tell you that I am not his favourite person at the moment." Nathan told her angrily.

"What did he say?" Haley asked

"He told me to keep a low profile in the media and said I might want to be more discreet. But it wasn't what he said it was the way he said it." Nathan said

"Sorry. Do you want me to go talk to him?" Haley asked feeling awful, this was all her fault.

"No I do not want you to talk to him. I can fight my own battles thanks." Nathan said

"So did he tell you?" Haley asked.

"No I had to find out from my team mates that I'm dating my Coach's God Daughter. You could have told me Haley." Nathan said

"I know sorry. I didn't make the connection at first. And then there was so much else going on and I just never found the right time to mention it." Haley said looking down at her hands.

"All you had to say was 'oh by the way you're Coach is my father's best friend and my God Father." Nathan said and sighed dropping to sit down beside her on the couch.

"Sorry." Haley said.

"Is there anything else you forgot to mention? Like I don't know your grand-father owns the team?" Nathan asked.

"How did you know?" Haley gasped then started laughing at the look on his face.

"Not funny Hales." Nathan said with a scowl.

"Too soon?" Haley asked

"Yeah." Nathan replied.

"You know you really don't have anything to worry about Uncle Mike is a marshmallow." Haley told him

"Sure he is." Nathan said with a disbelieving snort.

"No he is." Haley told him.

"I'll have to take you're word for it." Nathan said.

"So do you forgive me?" Haley asked batting her eyelashes at him and giving him her best puppy dog eyes.

"You're stuck with me now James." Nathan said dragging her so she was sitting in his lap.

"Besides I can't dump you now. It would be career suicide." Nathan told her with a smirk.

"Oh very funny Scott." Haley said.

"I'm kidding." Nathan said.

"So how did you're appointment with the Doctor go?" Haley asked. It seemed like the storm was over.

"It went pretty well I'm on track to be right for the first game next season." Nathan told her.

"How about you, how was your day? Nathan asked.

"Not too bad. But I missed you." Haley said turning her head slightly.

"I missed you too." Nathan said and lowered his head and covered her mouth with his in a fierce kiss.

When air became an issue Haley pulled back slightly leaning her forehead against his as she fought to control her breathing and slow her rapid heartbeat.

"There is something else I need to tell you……" Haley said quietly.

**OTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTH**

AN: Hey guys sorry about the delay! Things have been crazy!

Hope you liked this chapter.

Let me know what you thought.

Please Review and make me a happy girl!!

Thanks Laura.

TITLE SONG: Apologies By Grace Potter and The Nocturnals

I can't wait to see OTH tomorrow night it feels like forever since the last episode! And it looks like we might FINALLY get a Naley kiss!! YAY!!


	26. Chapter 25

AN: Hi everyone, I know I'm a horrible, horrible person for not updating for sooooo long but I went on holidays

and then moved from London back to Australia so to say that things have been CRAZY is an understatement!!

I do hope to update more frequently from now on! Hope you like this chapter! Please let me know what you think!

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill or its characters they belong the Mark Schwahn and the CW. Neither do I own the song used for the title of this story it belongs to Gavin De Graw. **

**Chapter 25**

**How Can You Be Sure?**

_When air became an issue Haley pulled back slightly leaning her forehead against his as she fought to control her breathing and slow her rapid heartbeat._

"_There is something else I need to tell you……" Haley said quietly_.

"What is it?" Nathan asked.

"I….um…" Haley started but was interrupted by the ringing of the house phone.

"Hold that thought." Haley said, after dropping a quick kiss on Nathan's lips she got up and picked up the phone.

"Hello." Haley said

"Hey Rockstar what's up? Brooke said on the other end of the phone.

"Hey Tigger." Haley said rolling her eyes, 'Brooke had to have the worst possible timing ever', Haley thought to herself.

"I thought I'd better ring to check that the apartment was still standing." Brooke told her.

"Yeah it's still standing and yes, before you ask all your clothes and shoes are still here." Haley said knowing that was probably what Brooke really wanted to know.

"I just wanted to make sure. You never know when the maid is gonna take your things and try and sell them on e-bay. I mean look at what happened to Victoria Beckham." Brooke said.

"Um Brooke we don't even have a 'maid'." Haley reminded her with a laugh.

"So not the point Tutorgirl." Brooke told her.

"What is actually the point of this phone call Brooke?" Haley asked slightly amused by her friends rambling, normally it was her doing the rambling.

"Ooh I'm not interrupting anything am I?" Brooke asked.

"Yeah you are actually. Nathan and I were just had wild monkey sex in your bed." Haley said sending Nathan a smirk which he more than happily returned.

Haley held the phone away from her ear as Brooke screeched on the other end of the line.

"Oh My God Tutor Slut, you and Boytoy had sex in my bed?" Brooke said in disbelief.

"Yeah we decided to make the most of having the apartment to our selves and christen every room in the apartment and your room was next on the list." Haley told her with a smirk.

"Haley…..please tell me you're gonna wash my sheets? And just remember the couch hasn't been stain guarded yet." Brooke pleaded.

Deciding Brooke had had enough Haley told her that she was only joking and that there was no way she would ever have sex in Brooke's bed, even if it was payback for when they were roommates in college.

"Anyway getting back to the point of my phone call……" Brooke started.

"That would be good." Haley told her with a grin and mouthed an apology to Nathan for taking so long to which he just smiled back.

"I just got off the phone with P Sawyer and she was telling me that she still hasn't found any office space and I got to thinking about how I have that huge space for my office/ design studio and only use about half of it and thought that you and Peyton could use the extra space. I mean it's big enough that you could even put in a recording studio if you wanted to." Brooke told her.

"You don't have to if you don't want to……" Brooke continued unsure of what Haley's answer would be.

"Brooke I think it's a fantastic idea." Haley told her grabbing the tv remote and turning on the big flat screen tv, flicking till she found a sport station for Nathan to watch.

"I know." Brooke told her cockily.

"You'd really be ok with us putting in a recording studio?" Haley asked waking into the hallway.

"Haley you've seen how much room there is." Brooke reminded her.

"Are you sure this isn't a ploy for you to be near a microphone so you can sing karaoke any time you want?" Haley asked, Brooke loved to sing Karaoke and had been asked to get off stage on more than one occasion so that someone else could have a go.

"Well yes that did cross my mind. I must say I've improved heaps since you last herd me and you never know one day we could record a duet." Brooke told her.

"Um wow. That would be…..um….great Brooke." Haley said not sure what else she could say.

As much as she loved Brooke, the girl just couldn't sing to save herself and Haley was certain that no matter how much practised she did there was no hope of her improving. Yes Brooke Davis was tone deaf, she did however make up for her lack of music ability with enthusiasm. Haley just didn't have the heart to tell her how bad she was.

"Haley I'm joking, well about the duet anyway. Just make sure you dedicate your next album to yours truly." Brooke told her with a laugh.

"Not a problem Tigger." Haley told her.

"Um Peyton also mentioned something else to me while we were on the phone." Brooke said.

"What was that?" Haley asked.

"Haley Elise James you know exactly what I'm talking about." Brooke scolded her.

"Nothing has been confirmed yet." Haley told her

"Don't get me wrong I think it's great. But are you sure it's safe?" Brooke asked her.

"If I do this I promise you that everything will be ok." Haley told her.

"It better be." Brooke told her.

They spoke for a few more minutes and Brooke told her she would be home tomorrow afternoon and that there was a party that they were expected to attend in the evening.

Haley hung up the phone and walked back into the living room to find Nathan engrossed in whatever basketball game was on tv.

"Everything ok?" Nathan asked her as she sat down next to him on the couch.

"Everything's great, Brooke offered half her office space to Peyton and I to use as our office space and there's enough room for us to put in a recording studio." Haley beamed at him.

"That's great." Nathan said slipping his arm around her.

"Yeah Peyton and I have talked for years about starting our own label. This could be just what we need for that to happen." Haley told him as he moved her so that she straddled his lap.

"Brooke also said that we have a party to attend tomorrow night. Would you come with me?" Haley asked.

"Sure I'll brave the screaming masses for you." Nathan told her.

"Awe you're so sweet." Haley told him.

"So...um… hot monkey sex?" Nathan asked her with a smirk. "What is that exactly?"

"Maybe I should show you." Haley said and leaned down to place a kiss on his waiting lips.

"How 'bout that. Coz if you really want to christen every room in the apartment we better get started." Nathan told her with a smirk a few minutes later.

"I like the way you think Mr Scott." Haley said reaching for the hem of her top and pulling it over her head and flinging it somewhere behind her.

"Oh I think that's something we can agree on James." He said fisting a hand in her long curly locks and bringing her lips against his.

Haley's tongue swept into his mouth and swirled around his, while her hands went to his t-shirt, pulling it up so she could feel his skin against hers.

They separated briefly so that Haley could pull his t-shirt over his head and then it went the same way hers had gone.

Nathan tore his mouth away from hers and placed a series of open mouthed kissed down her neck, sucking a biting his way to the point where he pulse was beating rapidly.

"Hey you're gonna give me a love bite." Haley said moving slightly way from him.

"If you have to give me one you could at least do it in a place no one else will see." Haley pouted at him.

"If you insist." Nathan told her his hands going to the clasp of her bra and making quick work of removing the lacy garment.

"How about here?" He asked running his finger down her now bare breast, then lowered his mouth to the spot he'd indicated her only answer was a moan.

Haley stroked her hands across his shoulders and down his chest finally coming to a stop on his belt buckle.

"Do you have a………" Haley asked breathlessly.

"My wallet in the front left pocket." Nathan replied without giving her a chance to finish asking.

"Remind me to write a letter thanking the folks at Durex." Haley said earning a chuckle from Nathan.

A while and a few more love bites later Nathan and Haley were sprawled on the couch, locked together in a tangle on limbs.

"Well that was…..wow." Haley said when she finally got her breath back.

"Hmm….yeah my ears are still ringing." Nathan told her.

"Mine t..…oh shit." Haley said and pushed Nathan off her so quickly he almost fell off the couch.

"It's the oven timer I forgot all about dinner." Haley said grabbing Nathan's t-shirt and raced into the kitchen.

Nathan got up and pulled on his boxers, he could hear Haley muttering and cursing in the kitchen and wandered in to see if he do anything to help.

Haley grabbed the pan of what used to be chicken and now resembled charcoal out of the oven and threw it in the sink, followed quickly by the pot of vegetables that were also burned.

"Everything ok?" Nathan asked from the doorway.

"No. I burned dinner." Haley told him turning around her eyes brown eyes drenched in tears.

"Hey don't cry. It's ok I'm not that hungry anyway." Nathan said walking over and enveloping her in his arms. Haley would have believed him too but for the fact that his stomach chose that exact moment to rumble.

"So I can hear. I just wanted everything to be perfect. And what do I do I end up burning your dinner." Haley told him.

"Hales it doesn't matter. Seriously we'll just order take-out. Besides it's kinda my fault too that dinner got burned." Nathan assured her.

"You're right." Haley said with a sigh, "it is your fault."

"Haha. Where are your take-out menus?" Nathan asked her.

"Um I think there are a couple in the mail I picked up today. Its on the coffee table in the lounge room." Haley told him.

Nathan walked into the other room and saw a pile of letters on the coffee table and was looking through the pile of mail when something fell out of the pile and onto the floor sliding under the couch.

Couching down Nathan put the mail on the table and reached out underneath the couch to pick up what he'd dropped.

"Shit." Haley said when she remembered what was in the pile of mail that Nathan was now looking through and quickly walked into the lounge room.

"What the hell?" Nathan asked when he saw what he'd picked up. It was a photo of him and Haley or it used to be before someone had scratched out her eyes and written WHORE across her.

"Haley what's this?" Nathan asked and turned to see her walking into the room a guilty expression on her face.

"That's what I was going to tell you before." Haley told him.

"I've been getting a few letters like that lovely one you have there lately." She continued.

"And you didn't think to say anything?" Nathan wanted to know.

"I was going to tell you sorry. But I know Victoria has to be behind this. It's just another attempt by her to make me miserable." Haley said.

"How can you be sure Victoria is the one behind it Hales?" Nathan asked, "You need to let the police know so that they can look into it."

"Yeah I know but I just feel like I'm kinda overreacting about the whole situation, it's just a few letters." Haley said.

"Just promise me that you'll go to the police tomorrow Haley." Nathan asked.

"I promise. I'll talk to Matt in the morning." Haley promised.

"Did I not mention that Matt is a cop?" Haley asked when she saw Nathan's confused expression.

"You mean he um carries a gun? Um no it seems that's just another thing you forgot to mention." Nathan mused. 'Great,' He thought her brother is a cop and carries a gun and knows I'm sleeping with his sister.

"Nathan you don't have to worry about Matt, he's a….." Haley told him with a laugh.

"Marshmellow, yeah I've heard that before." Nathan said with a pout.

**OTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTH**

Thanks for reading this story so far!!

Please let me know what you thought!

Thanks. Laura.

TITLE SONG: How Can You Be Sure? By Radiohead

Up Next: What were Brooke and Haley talking about?

Nathan and Haley's first venture out in the limelight as a couple.


	27. Chapter 26

_AN: Yes your eyes aren't deceiving you this really is an Update. I know it's been ages but life just got in the way and there was a death in the family. Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please let me know what you think. I promise to UD again soon!! Laura._

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill or its characters they belong the Mark Schwahn and the CW. **

**Neither do I own the song used for the title of this story it belongs to Gavin De Graw. **

Chapter 26

Can You See The Lights

"Nathan are you sure you want to do this? Coz I mean we can just keep driving and head back to your apartment if you like?" Haley asked looking over at Nathan, a concerned look on her face.

"Hales is this about you being nervous about going out or is it about you wanting to jump my bones?" Nathan asked her with a raised eyebrow.

"I mean I know I'm looking pretty hot right now and if that was the reason you wanted to give the party a miss then I guess I couldn't really blame you." He continued with a smirk, his arm snaking around his gorgeous girlfriend pulling her more securely to his side and leaning in to press a kiss against her pouting lips.

A kiss that, as usual, quickly turned heated.

"Do you think they remember we're here?" Peyton whispered to the two brunette's sitting either side of her.

"Umm apparently not." An amused Jake said shaking his head.

"Do you think we should stop them before this turns into a live sex show?" Peyton asked.

"Shh this is just getting good." Brooke said with a smirk

"Hey nymphos you two do remember you're not the only two in this limo right? I don't really feel like watching porn at the moment. So put some ice on it will ya." Peyton said shaking her head slightly as the couple opposite her reluctantly separated.

"You're no fun P Sawyer." Brooke told her with a pout, disappointed at her entertainment being taken away.

"Sorry." Haley told her friends sheepishly.

"Yeah sorry guys she just can't resist me." Nathan said with a smirk, causing Haley to blush furiously.

"Nathan." Haley admonished slapping him on the chest.

"What? It's the truth." Nathan reminded her.

"Still here guys." Peyton reminded them waving her hands to capture their attention.

Before anything else could be said the limo came to a stop outside _Static_, the new club who's launch party they were attending.

There were people everywhere, some were there to be seen, other's were there just to see what stars turned out for the launch party.

Then of course there were the paps, who were out in full force ready to take the photos that would make them a lot of money. The unflattering, the big scoop, the unexpected and the ugly and with the guest list reading like a who's who of the film, music, fashion and sports industry there was bound to be any disappointment.

Despite Nathan's earlier claim that the reason she wanted to skip the party to 'jump his bones,' Haley was actually nervous about their first 'official outing' as a couple since their return to New York. Although neither Nathan nor Haley had confirmed or denied their relationship it had created a lot of interest in the press and their arrival here tonight along with Haley's two best friends was bound to create a media feeding frenzy and Brooke had been determined that they all look 'fabulous.'

Brooke had gone all out when she'd chosen Haley's outfit for the party, a black strapless figure hugging dress that finished well above the knee that was of course a Brooke Davis original. Coupled with Haley's new silver peep toed Christian Louboutin heels and matching clutch, her hair was left down with its natural curls, with her lips scarlet and her eye's smokey. Haley had to wonder if Brooke had advised Nathan what to wear as his black dress pants and grey shirt, open at the collar matched her outfit perfectly.

Brooke of course was wearing her signature fire engine red and her favourite black Jimmy Choo's, her dress tonight was strapless and clinched at her waist with a black belt, was part of her new winter line and she'd finished the dress just in time for the evening.

Peyton for once was not wearing black which probably had a lot to do with Brooke's refusal to 'let her out of the house looking like Morticia' after some door slamming, tears and yelling, all by Brooke and some negotiation they had settled on the 'gun metal grey' dress that had a sweetheart neckline and wide straps and in true Brooke Davis style finished well above the knee. A dress that in the end they all agreed looked good on Peyton even if her 'chicken legs were on display,' Brooke had told her.

"You guys ready for this?" Peyton asked Nathan and Haley.

"As we'll ever be." Haley said tightening her hold on Nathan's hand.

"Let's do this then." Nathan said as the chauffer opened the limo door for them.

Nathan got out first assisting Haley out, followed quickly by Brooke and then Peyton and Jake.

As soon as they were spotted the noise level increased as did the flash of the cameras.

Nathan wrapped his arm around Haley and smirked down at her thinking how lucky he was to be with such a gorgeous girl.

"Are you two finally admitting you're a couple?"

"Did you really meet in rehab?"

"Haley, word is that you and Nathan are expecting?"

"Have you guys set a date yet?"

"Haley any comment on your former manager?"

"Nathan is it true you're in hot water with the Knicks over your relationship with Haley?

Question after question was shouted at them and most of them boarded on the ridiculous.

Nathan and Haley just continued up the red carpet, Haley waved to a couple of reporters she recognised and Nathan chatted to a couple that he knew.

"I'm here tonight with NBA bad boy Nathan Scott and singing sensation Haley James. Anything you'd like to tell us guys?" A reporter asked them.

"It's a good night for a party." Nathan told the reported with his trademark smirk.

"Who are you wearing tonight Haley you look gorgeous?" The reported asked

"She does doesn't she." Nathan said before Haley could reply.

"I'm wearing a dress by my best friend the very talented Brooke Davis." Haley told her

"Anything else you can tell us tonight? I know a lot of people were surprised about your relationship." The reporter asked.

"They weren't the only ones." Haley said with a laugh.

"Yeah I have to agree with Haley. I never knew going back to Tree Hill with a bum knee would end up so well." Nathan told the reporter with a smirk.

"So should we be expecting to hear wedding bells in the near future?" She asked determined to get the scoop everyone else there would kill, or at least maim for.

"Well seeing as we've only known each other a bit over a month. I don't think so." Haley said.

"Yeah, I but how about when Haley and I have anything to announce you'll be the first to know." Nathan told the female reporter with a wink just as they got to the club entrance.

"Nathan – " Haley squeaked out as soon as they got inside the club.

"What?" He asked innocently.

"I can't believe you just said when not if. She thought you were serious." Haley said.

"Who said I'm not." Nathan told her before leaning in and capturing her mouth.

"Here we go again." Brooke said as she spied Nathan and Haley locked in another passionate embrace.

"I'm starting to think I liked her better as a virgin." Brooke muttered to Peyton and Jake causing the other couple to laugh.

"P Sawyer, you and I will get Tutor Slut and head to the bar. Jake you grab Boytoy and find us a table, preferable close to the dance floor." Brooke said and then drug Peyton along with her.

Once they had successfully separated 'Naley' as Brooke had dubbed them, they headed for the bar.

"Don't pout Tutor Slut or people will think there's trouble in 'Naleyland'" Brooke told her as they waited for their drinks.

"Why is Bitch being a Brooke tonight?" Peyton asked.

"Brooke I told you I was joking about your bed last night on the phone." Haley told her thinking she might be pissed at her and Nathan.

"It's not that." Brooke said rolling her eyes. "Although I think I will get you to buy me new sheets just in case.

"What's up then?" Haley wanted to know.

"I miss my Broody." Brooke said with a pout.

"Oh my God Brooke are you in love with Lucas?" Haley asked her.

"No. Maybe. I don't know." Brooke answered clearly confused. "He's just different from every other guy I've been with. He's actually a nice guy, kind considerate. And he's really smart, he's even writing a book." Brooke told her two best friends.

"What's the problem then? He sounds perfect." Peyton asked a bit confused.

"That's the problem. He_ is_ perfect. Anyway girlies enough of being all broody lets hit the dance floor. I think they're playing our song." Brooke said putting an end to the discussion and heading for the dance floor her drink forgotten about.

"I'll talk to her later." Haley told Peyton, knowing that Brooke wouldn't say any more on the subject unless she wanted to.

After dancing for a few songs the girls finally made their way to where Jake and Nathan were seated on one of the plush leather couches the flanked the dance floor, in deep conversation with a couple of other guys.

Nathan suddenly looked up couldn't stop the smile that crept onto his face at the sight of Haley heading towards him.

"Yo Nate man, you totally spaced on us." Skills said elbowing Nathan after noticing his friend and team mate was no longer paying attention to the conversation.

"Huh?" Nathan said coming out of his daze, he turned to look back at Skills, Tim and Jake and saw them all smirking at him.

"What?" Nathan asked innocently.

"Man you are so whipped." Tim told him with a shake of the head.

"Yep I think he's got it bad." Jake said with a grin.

"Yeah I never thought I'd see the day Nathan Scott was hooked on _one_ girl." Skills added.

"Very funny guys." Nathan said with a shake of his head in response to his friends teasing, then getting to his feet as girls came to a stop beside them.

"So Nate are you gonna introduce us to your girl?" Skills asked Nathan while smiling up at the girls

"Guys this is my girlfriend Haley." Nathan said with a smirk his arm around Haley's waist.

"Hales these two idiots are Skills Taylor and Tim Smith they're on the team with me and are pretty good friends too, well most of the time." Nathan said making the introductions.

"Good to meet the girl who has finally tamed my man Nate." Skills said kissing Haley's hand, causing Haley to giggle and Nathan to roll his eyes at his friend's antics.

"It's great to meet you Haley, I'm a big fan of your music." Tim said and proceeded to pull Haley into a bear hug.

"Ok Tim you can let her go now." Nathan said prying Haley out of Tim's grasp.

"Um it's great to meet you both too." Haley told Skills and a star struck Tim.

"Don't mind Skills he sees himself as a bit of a ladies man. And um Tim tends to get a bit enthusiastic." Nathan warned Haley as they sat down in the plush leather couches after introducing Peyton and Brooke to the guys.

After sitting for a while and chatting Haley couldn't believe how many girls kept on coming over to talk to Nathan, Skills and Tim.

Haley tried not to let it bother her but as the night wore on and the attempts to attract Nathan's attention got more brazen it started to anger her.

It angered her because she was so obviously with him and didn't believe for one second that these girls weren't up on all the latest gossip and therefore would know that she and Nathan were together. It also worried her because some of these girls were practically throwing themselves at him, girls who were gorgeous and wearing as little as possible.

After the latest 'skank attack' Haley excused herself from the group under the guise of going to the bathroom. Once there she locked herself in the stall and took a deep breath and tried not to let her old insecurities take over. That she wasn't pretty enough, that maybe she wasn't enough for Nathan.

"TG are you ok in there?" Haley head Brooke call out.

"Yeah I'll be out in a second." Haley told her, took another deep breath and opened that stall door.

"Are you sure?" Brooke asked her.

"I guess I just didn't really think about all the fact that all these woman would be constantly throwing themselves at my boyfriend." Haley told her, " Especially while I was sitting next to him."

"Hales I don't think you have to worry about any of those skanks. Nathan has hardly taken his eyes, hands and lips off you all night." Brooke told her reassuringly.

"And besides none of those skanks is Haley James." Brooke said and led Haley back out into the club.

Brooke grabbed a couple of glasses of champagne of a circling waiter and handed one to Haley.

They'd walked a few steps in the direction of the others when someone called Haley's name.

"Well, well Haley James what are you doing here."

Turning Haley saw Julian Baker.

"Hey Julian, can't say I'm surprised to see you here." Haley said giving him a hug.

"Yeah I've heard it's not a party if I'm not there." He told her.

"So I haven't seen you since the whole Victoria thing are you doing ok? He asked her.

"Yeah I'm doing ok thanks." Haley told him.

"I've been hearing nothing but good things about your new songs." Julian told her.

"Have you now." Haley replied.

"Maybe you could give me a private performance." He asked her with a grin.

"Julian you are a terrible flirt." Haley scolded him.

"I know sorry. I was talking to Peyton yesterday and she mentioned that you were interested in doing the concert Elizabeth is organising." Julian said.

"Yeah I'm definitely interested." Haley told him with a smile.

"Interested in what?" Nathan asked as he came to stand next to her a frown on his face.

COMING UP: Jealous Nathan, a reunion and a goodbye.

TITLE CHAPTER: Can You See The Lights By Butterfly Boucher

AN: Hope you liked the chapter!!

Please let me know what you thought.

PS. I hope to update SEHC by the end of the weekend.

Thanks Laura.


End file.
